Love Bites
by Freaky-Wierd-Chick22
Summary: ."For the last time my name is Roxas!Not Ven!And second I am not a werewolf!" "Its lycan,but were getting there."A tale of love,hate,and acceptance.Akuroku,kind of Underworld crossover.
1. Prologue:Robbing the Cradle pt 1

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't.I also don't own the Underworld.**

**Author's Note:Hi there again!Freaky chick here yet again!Heres a story I might work on when I'm done with "Ship Wrecked",but I wanted to post up the prologue,because my conscience is nagging me to.-snort- So,here my next project "Love bites".If people like the idea of this story a lot I'll work on the firts chapter!...Well,please if you could,review?**

**Pairing:Main-Akurok-Side-So far I only got CloudXLeon,and Zemyx but more will be mention as the story progresses.**

**0 0 0**

_**"Robbing the cradle:Part one."**_

All was quiet in the city of Hollow Bastion,that chilly October afternoon,the sun was about to set,and everyone in the First and Second district had all ready gone back to there safe apartments and locked the doors,and put there young ones to bed,even though sun was still up.

No one dared roamed the city once the sun set,and darkness covered the dangerous streets.Only fools roamed the city after dark...that and the Hunters.

Who are the Hunters you may ask?Well the Hunters are the only thing that keep the city of Hollow Bastion at ease and filled with hope.

Hope that one day they would drive out the creatures that roamed the night and prey on the innocent and disturbed the peace.

_Vampires_

One might think they be only a myth in a horror story,but you'd be wrong,very wrong.There are as real as you and I,and wouldn't think twice before breaking into your house and drinking you dry.

They hide in the shadows,but also roam in the sunlight,but prefer to hunt when night hits.Like we are blind to the darkness,there are to the light,but can bear it for short periods of time.

They are not afraid of garlic,crosses,or holy water as you would think they would be,no the only way to kill a vampire is steak to the hear,fire,or cutting of the head.

To spot a vampire in daylight is quite rare.You can usually decipher one,if they are covered in all black and covering themselves with a large amount of clothing,Another fact would be they have no reflection.Simple as that.

The Third district has been closed off because of the creatures.They have taken full control of that area,and don't plan on giving it back to the people any time soon.

There actually after the whole city,but the Hunter won't allow that.

_Werewolves_

Another creature of myth that roams the streets of the city,but unlike vampires they think before they act.

They are skilled and tactful creatures that can roam both day and night with ease.It is very hard to tell the difference from a normal human being and a werewolf,but one can usually decipher one by there personality,and wolfish behavior.

Unlike vampires,they don't hunt because there hungry,they hunt because the fun of it.

Werewolves can eat anything there want,unlike vampires that need blood and don't require food we humans eat.

Werewolves often make most of the ruckus around the day of the full moon,and the only way to kill them is a silver bullet or wolfs bane**(1).**

The werewolves control half the second district and a town right outside the city called Traverse Town.They don't usually cause a lot of trouble so people in the second district are not forced to evacuate...well not yet.

_Hunters_

The only people capable for the job of eliminating these creatures of the night.

There are seven members and one leader.

The first is the second in command named Squall Leonheart.After living in an orphanage since he was born,he saw first hand how dangerous vampires really are,when they raided the the orphanage and killed everyone while young Squall witnessed the whole thing.He was the only survivor.After that he swore he would not be weak,and would protect the innocent from these vile creatures till the day he died.He roams the second and first district with his gunblade.He might be stoic,and unamused half the time,and seem like he doesn't care,but deep down he truly cares,and would do anything to save the people that are closest to him.

The next is Zack Fair.Now Zack might not at first seem much of a fighter,and usually be seen goofing off and laughing,but like they say,looks can be deceiving.

Zack has actually been trained his whole life the way of the Hunter by his father,and can the most merciless while pulling it off with broad smile.He uses a bluster Blade,that has been passed on by generation to generation,and is known world wide for his amazing sword technique.His partner and him are the only one in the group that use swords,and roam the third district.

His partners name is Cloud Strife.Cloud Strife is a loner,his past is a mystery,but all is known that it has to do with a silver haired vampire that gos of the name of Sephiroth.He wields a Buster blade,and rides a motorcycle named Fennir.He does not live with the other Hunters,but resides in a church in the Third district,by doing so that has become his territory.

Tifa Lockheart.The only hand to hand combat in the line of fighters.She has no need for weapons and uses a person pressure point to immobilize her prey,but for safety purposes she keeps a steak on her persons.Not a lot is known about her pass,only that shes looking for something.What?No one knows.She thinks of Cloud as a younger brother,and is always trying to protect him,even though its usually the other way around.She owns a bar in the first district,so she does her thing there.

Aerith Gainsborough.The healer of the group,that has no intention to fight.Shes the mother hen of the group,and really good friends with Zack and Cloud.Her past has to do with these two,but for Clouds sake says nothing about it.She usually resides in her flower shop,that there headquarters lies underneath.Her job is to take care of the injured and look up research for the team,but if provoked Aertith will fight,and fight with all her might.

Yuffie Kisaragi,Great Ninja Extrodinare!After her whole clan got killed by a pack of werewolves back in Wutai,shes has made it her soul purpose to bring down every last one of those flea bitten beasts(As she so kindly refers to them)that ever dared stepped foot on solid ground.She works with kunais and other ninja like weapons,and is usually seen in the second district.

And lastly Cid Highwind,there technician.Hes one of the first recruited in the Hunters,and took in Squall,Yuffie and Aerith when they had no where to go.He resides in the deep depths of the underground headquarters creating weapons of mass destruction for the team.

The leader of the Hunters was unknown,and very secretive.The only available information on him,is that he covers his face with some sort of red cloth and has alias by the name of Diz.

These are our saviors,our hope.

Now you might think because of them being the protectors of the city,everyone should be fine and dandy,right?

Ya,if it really were that simple...

For the past few weeks there has been no reports of werewolves or vampire fights.Now you might think this should be a good thing,but it wasn't.The Hunters could tell something was up,but they didn't know what.The only thing they knew was something big was going on the Third district,and if they didn't find out soon,there be Hell to pay.

The blond sword man Cloud was than sent out to go collect information,and report back to headquarters the second he found out what was up.

It been three weeks and still no word from Cloud...that is on one chilly October morning when a lovely a lady in her late teens with beautiful long chocolate brown hair tied up in a braid,with warm green eyes,and a pink dress,found said blond on the steps of her flower shop,unconscious and bloody.

After screaming bloody murder for what felt like forever,an older man with blond hair with goggles came outside to see what the screaming was about,when he noticed to blond laying limp on yje ground,he quickly told the younger girl to shut her trap and help him bring the blond warrior inside.

When Aerith finally calmed down to some degree,she quickly patched her friend up,and called the other members of the team.In a about an hour everyone was there,and quietly waited for there comrade to wake up.After two hours passed,Cloud eyes started to flutter open and was surprise to see a pair of chocolate colored eyes staring right at him,inches away from his own face,he yelped in surprise,and fell off the bed he was laying.

"Yuffie!What the fuck are you trying to do kill me?!"Cloud yelled at the ninja while rubbing his head.A headache was coming,it always did around the bouncy brunette.Yuffie just pouted and put her hand on her hips.

"Aww Cloudie your no fun!Momma Aerith and Cid should have just left you on the steps and let you bleed to death!"Yuffie joked as she stuck out her tongue at the frustrated Hunter that was currently growling.

"Yufie just leave him alone if you can't tell he in a lot of pain right now."Said a bored voice.Cloud just scowled in response.He was in pain...well not to much pain,but he'd never actually admit it.

"I'm not in pain Squall,so just just shut up...I don't need you fighting my battles for me."He muttered as the Squall just snorted a 'Whatever'.

"So Clow-Clow,got any information on the bad guys or what?You've been gone a while now,it usually just takes you a couple of days to get info..."The room went quiet.No one dared to speak after what Zack had just said,and all eyes in the room went on the blond who was on the floor,face downward looking at his lap.It was odd,because Zack was right.The young swordsman took only days maybe hours to gather information on there prey,and never once came back bloody and bruised up.The suspense was really gnawing on everyone nerves.What had happened out there?

"Its conspiracy."Cloud simply said finally looking up at the other Hunters around him,all there eyes wide.

"A conspiracy?What kind of conspiracy?!"Tifa screamed,finally breaking the akward silence.

"A conspiracy between both vampires and werewolves."A scoff was heard from the bouncy brunette."Cloud thats impossible!Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies!Why the Hell would they be plotting together?!A murmur of agreements were heard in the small room,Cloud just sighed in annoyance.

"Yuffie,your not getting the whole picture are you?"The blond started to rub his temples."The real question should be,'Why woudn't they be plotting together'."Again silence.No one knew what they should say.Never had a predicament like this accrued before,or has it been heard of.It was simple,vampires and werewolves don't get along.You see simple.Now the real question was if they were really conspiring together as Cloud stated,what was there goal?Why now?Theses were the question that plagued the Hunters mind.Finally the tensed silence was broken by Squalls obvious question.

"Whats there goal?"A sad smile graced Clouds lips as he slowly looked up to Squall.

"To eliminate the Humans."

----------------------------------

That same day on the other side of town,far away from the Hunters headquarters in the heart of the Third district all was quiet,like it usually was when the sun was up.

Vampires never hunted during the day and stayed secluded in the darkness of there homes for the time being till the sun set,but oddly for the past couple weeks they haven't even been doing that.It was like a ghost town,everything was either dead,barren or dirty.Shops were a mess,with half there windows shattered and things inside broken,graffiti was almost everywhere you looked,and the smell of blood and death was in the air where ever you went.The only place in the city that was livable or looking not broken was the skyscraper in the middle of the city.The only reason why it was is in such good condition was because the head vampires lived there...and also currently every single vampire in the city and a few werewolves.

Why you may ask?Heh,how about we find out?

On the top floor of the skyscraper,laid a young vampire boy by the age of ten,with ivory skin that shined in the moonlight,blood red colored full lips,slanted cat eyes the color of envy,with red outlined around them,his hair was the color of fresh blood and was spiked downward going up to his neck.He was wearing a black poncho made from some soft materiel(Probably wool),with many buckles in the front closed to keep the cold air from hitting the young boy,a black tight long sleeved shirt,with blood splotches at the edges,black skinny jeans that clung to his girlish like hips with chains coming out of the loops of his belt,black boots,and to finish of his look a four sided pendant that,that was secured on a chain around his neck.He was currently walking down down the quiet hallway rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes,with his mother at his side.

"Mother why did you wake me up?Its still sunny outside..."The red head said as he yawned for what felt like the million time,his step mother just glared at her son,and didn't say a word as they continued walking.The young vampire just groaned.He did not like to be woken up early,he was not a morning person.

As they walked in silence the green eyed vampire started studying his step mother.She was wearing a long blue dress that sparkled in the light,that made her pale skin,blue eyes,and blond hair just glow.Her dress showed of her belly button and a lot of her cleavage,and hung on to her body in all the right places.The only jewelry she wore was a diamond necklace,and a pair of three inched heels finished her looks.She didn't wear a lot of make up,always one to complain that beauty is only natural,and her hair was tied in a bun with two chopsticks coming out of it.Poeple would say she looked stunning,to her step son she just looked like a whore.

When they finally reached the end of the hallway they stood out side of a furnished oak door with the numbers "XIII" on it,his step mother then glared at the younger vampire.

"Okay brat don't mess up!That means no snide comments or rude gestures,and defiantly no insulting your fiance!And for Pete sakes tuck in your shirt!"She hissed threw clenched teeth.The redhead just looked out the tinted windows to the city below them with a bored look on his face,pretending he wasn't listening.

His step mom was not amused and grabbed his arm,making sure her long nails were deep in his skin,he hissed.

"Owww!!I heard you women the first time,no need to be bloody pushy!"Her son whined,as she gave him one more glare before removing her grasp on him,fixed her dress and knocked on the door in front of them.They heard a "Enter" from inside and opened the room,and the young boy was blinded by the brightness of it.

Everything in the room was white,he didn't even think they owned any white rooms in there domain,white was the color of light,light was bad to vampires.After he got adjusted to brightness of the room his nose was overcame by certain smell.

_Werewolves_.The young boy thought bitterly.He didn't like the furry beasts at all,they were just as bad as humans,and now this women is expecting him to marry one?!To Hell with with stronger alliance,to Hell becoming king,if they expected someone from his family to marry a werewolf they should have just gotten Reno.

"Ah,your finally here!We were beginning to think you wouldn't make it!"Said a male werewolf.He was in his human state,and had dark skin,that contrasted nicely with his white hair that went a little pat his shoulder,and glowing amber eyes,and by wearing only black attire he really sticked out in the white room.Right next to him was another male werewolf in human state with almost the exact same hair style as the other male,but his hair was blue and a bit longer.He had golden colored eyes,pale skin with pointy ears,and interesting looking scar in the middle of his face .His attire was all black with the exception of a few golden bangles on his wrist.He was currently sitting on a white chair with his leg crossed right in front of him on a a coffee table,right beside him a white bassinet.He was also glaring at the young vampire,and snarling.

"Xemnas!What a pleasure it is for you to grace us with your presence!I'm sorry for the inconvenience,someone just couldn't wake up."She shot her son a quick glare,and put on a fake smile to there guest.

"Hmmmm...no inconvenience Elena,he is a growing vampire...he needs his sleep."Xemnas said with a smile to Elena,than turned to his attention to the young vampire,smile turning to smirk.

"So this must be Akuseru,is he not?"Axel just pouted and looked away from the older man,to the bassinet,but the minute he did the blue haired man growled at him and placed arm around the bassinet in a protective manor,Akuseru quickly turned his head back to Xemnas.Xemnas just laughed and ruffled the vampire hair.

"Saix be nice,he means no harm.He is going to be our king when he marries our little Ven,and bring of a new age to all vampires and werewolves alike."Xemnas said in "All knowing"tone,as Akuseru just scowled,and Elena ears perked up.

"Ven?Is that name of the baby"Elena said in a fake eagerly tone,Xemnas nodded."Yes,it means 'Wind'.My little Aku would you like to meet your fiance?"Aku really didn't want to,he could care less what the little runt looked liked,but non the less nodded and was lead to the bassinet where the other man was sitting by.

The child inside had tanned skin that just glowed,and messy blond locks(Which Aku wasn't surprise to see since werewolf infants usually grew in there hair faster then normal baby's).He was curled up in a ball breathing softly while hugging to golden color tail,matching colored wolf ears twitching every now and then.Akuseru turned his face back to Xemnas and raised his eyebrow to him.

"_This_ little runt is said to grow up to be one of the strongest werewolves to ever walked the planet?He looks more of little pussy cat than some hairy old mutt."Sure Akuseru knew that was kind of stupid to say to your fiances father,but he couldn't help it.This _thing _didn't even look like it could scare a butterfly!It was all...squishy looking.His mother had told him he'd be marring a kid from this powerful werewolf family,and that was said to be the strongest werewolf ever,not a little puppy.Aku felt like he got cheated.

After a few second though after he said that a loud slap noise was heard.

"You little fucker!Don't you dare say something like that about your fiance,and in front of his father no less!You should be ashamed of your self Akuseru!"Screeched Elena,her cheeks puffed up and red as she glared at her son who was rubbing his red cheek,little trickles of blood coming out of his cheeks from the womens nails.

"Elena please calm down,I'm sure he didn't mean anything from what he said,he was just speaking his mind no need to hit the boy."Xemnas said as he started rubbing circles in the older womens back.He then turned to the blue haired man at his right that was glaring at the young vampire boy,Xemnas sighed.

"How about we go in the other room and let the boy get a _acquainted_ with Ven,hmmm?"Saix suddenly stopped glaring at the kid and turned to his Xemnas with expression on his face that just 'Are you crazy?!'.

"But Xem--"

"No buts Saix let us go,I trust the on Elena."He then led the blond haired women,and blue haired werewolf,to the other room,but not before Saix sent one last warning glare to the redheaded vampire.

And than he was alone...with the runt.

"How the Hell am I suppose to get a '_acquainted_' with you if your asleep,and pretty sure you can't even speak a word?"Said the vampire as he looked down at the infant as he yawned.Akuseru just sighed.

"Why me...I don't even want to get married!I hate werewolves!"Aku yelled as he turned away from the little werewolf and looked at the window,that was covered by curtains.He groaned and looked back at the bassinet.

"And one more th---"But as he did,he was staring eye to eye with the young werewolf.Apparently it woke up from Akuserus ranting.

Akuseru felt his face go hot as he stared at those pools of blue that one would call eyes.He had never seen eyes that color before,sure he had seen many shades of blue before,no doubt,but this...this was something else.

Akuseru felt like he was drowning in those blue orbs,and if he had a soul he would be sure the blond haired werewolf would be staring right at it.As they say,

_"The eyes are the window to one soul."_

They stared at each other for a long while before the infant got bored grabbed Akus hair and pulled him into him and started nuzzling the redhead.If you thought Akuseru was red before he was magenta right now.

"Um,eh...what are you doing?"Akuseru squeaked,and Ven just stared at him weirdly before giggling madly.Akuseru felt like he was about to melt,that laugh...was so angelic.There was noway this kid could actually be a werewolf,theres no way.

"Your odd."Was all Aku said as he stared at the smiling little baby before moving away from him,but before he could,the young werewolf grabbed his hair yet again and gave him a kiss on the lips.It was sloppy,and he bit Aku with one of his sharp fangs making him bleed,but still a kiss.He then yawned and curled into a ball,and went right back to sleep.Akuseru just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face,blood dripping down his chin from his now cracked lip.

"...Very odd indeed."He finally said as he licked the blood from his lips and smirked at the boy in front of him."You got sharp teeth...that could be useful when you get older..."Akuseru wasn't stupid,he knew about sex,even at a young age,Hell,he even seen done before!In the middle of the street no less!He also known being quite the little masochist,what can you say he loved pain.

Aku took a quick look at the door where his mother and the older werewolves went into,and was sure no one was coming out,took off his four sided pendent and placed it on Ven,making sure it was hidden in the covers so Saix wouldn't take it away.The pendant was given to him by his father before he passed on,and always kept it on him,but for some reason he thought it suited the blond boy more.

"Now don't you tell anyone I gave that to or that I'm-"He went red,and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly."-I'm warming up to you."He then caressed the younger one cheek with his long nails,but softly enough not to scratch him.Suddenly the werewolves and his step mother came in.Xemnas smirking,Saix glaring at him and going to the bassinet and quickly making sure the infant was okay,and his mother looking pissed and flushed.

"Come on Akuseru let us leave,we wouldn't want to _outstay_ are welcome..."She said threw clenched teeth,as she opened the door and left the room not even waiting for her step son.Aku just shrugged and looked back at the infant one last time before turning around and closing the door slowly behind him,but as did so a soft smiled graced his lips and whispered to the sleeping werewolf.

"Sweet dreams my little prince."

----------------------------------

Back to the other side of the city in the First district right underground the local flower shop we join the Hunters as some flailed around in worry like headless chickens,while other just waited in silent for there leader to arrive.After Cloud had spoken of the plan the werewolves and vampires were plotting,Cid quickly phoned in there leader to give them orders in what should be there next course of action.

Yuffie suggested they should just bust into the Thirds district and kill every werewolf and vampire they spotted,Aeriths was shaking like a leaf,and was busing herself by cleaning.Tifa on the other hand kept following the scared brunette and trying desperately to calm her down,but failing miserably.Zack was also trying to cheer the brunette by using humor...ya that wasn't working so well either.Cid disappeared a while back to his workshop,while Squall just sat on the sofa staring at the television that wasn't even on,still trying to process the information he was just given.Lastly the beaten Cloud had finally gotten up from the floor and was laying down on the bed,hands cupped in back of his head staring at the ceiling hardly blinking.

After what felt like hours of just waiting,there leader finally showed up in all his red glory.

No one really knew much about there leader,or why the fact he used an alias and covers his face with red cloth,but non ever questioned him.All they really knew about him was that he was once a powerful Hunter,actually one of the first ever,and retired.Soon after though he created the _Restoration Committee_ as a cover up for secretly training possible Hunters underground.This is how he met Yuffie and Squall,He already knew Cid.The dirty mouth mechanic is probably the only person that knows the most about 'Diz',but refuses to tell the other member the information on him.

"Okay,what is the emergency?"Diz said in his low but menacing voice as he studied his subordinates.The minute he stepped into the underground headquarters everyone had stopped what there doing,and looked at there leader,not knowing how they should explain the situation.After a while of no one speaking,Diz yelled in frustration.

"Well?!You called me for a reason,so get it out!"Everyone in the room visibly winced not used to there leader tone of voice.Trust me Diz is something not to reckon with whens he angry.Finally Cloud spoke.

"After being in the heart of the third district for a couple of weeks literally be torn in two by both vampire _and_ werewolf I was able to get information from a vampire on why its been so quiet lately..."Cloud took a deep breath,and shifted in his bed to be that he was sitting up and staring at Diz."...Its because there conspiring with each other...the vampires and werewolves.They plan on working with each other to overthrow us.To take over."Diz stared at Cloud like he was crazy,knowing all to well werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies and wouldn't dare plotting together,but there was no sign that Cloud looked like he was jesting,no he had been serious.Diz knew Cloud was not the one to joke when it came his job.Diz then turned to the other member demanding an explanation for this,but they would just turn away with a worried expression.Diz growled in frustration and started rubbing his temples.'He was getting to old for this.'He though bitterly,and turned his attention back to Cloud.

"Is that all the information,you picked up on Cloud?"Diz said tiredly,he didn't know if he could handle more bad news,but pushed that thought away,and went with his instinct.He had to know if there was more than just a simple conspiracy,and by the way Cloud tensed the second he questioned him,he knew he was right.

"Yes actually..."Clouds gazed downward to his lap,fingers grasping at the sheets of his bed.Everyone in the room ears perked up at this.Cloud did not mention there was more info he contained.

"The vampire mention something big was about to happen tonight,something that had to do with something called...the _lycan_."After hearing the word 'lycan' Diz visible eye widened and he grabbed Cloud by the shoulder forcing him to look at his leader.

"Cloud tell me something you did not say the word 'lycan',because if you did all of are going to be in trouble!"Cloud could only nod to shaken up by his superiors tone.Diz finally let go Cloud and started pacing,back and forth the room a worried expression seen in his only visible eye.

"Lycan...what is a lycan?"Tifa said,knowing everyone one was thinking it.Diz finally stopped pacing and faced the brunette teen and sighed.

"A lycan...a lycan is basically a werewolf,just more powerful.This just doesn't make sense though because lycans are only myths,no has actually seen a lycan.Sure there have been research on the lycan and many attempts to create one,-"

"Create one?What do you mean create one?"Squall said confusingly.

"Lycans are the creations of a virus,unlike regular werewolves.Like I said there have been many attempts to create one,and learn more about them,but no one has been able to.Thats why is sounds like pure nonsense!And anyways if they _did _create a so called lycan why would they do so!?The only plausible explanation would be that,that the--"Diz stopped screaming,and realization finally dawned on him and his visible eye widened.

"Oh god..."Diz than fell on his knees shaking,the other member quickly reacted and bent down to see of there leader was all right.

"Diz!Whats wrong!?What were you going to say?!"Squall screamed at the older man while shaking him,Diz looked up.

"T-t-there planning on forming a hybrid."Once he said that,Squall stopped his shaking and stared at the man confused.

"A hybrid?What do you mean?"Leon could guess what Diz was getting at,but there would be no way that...

"With lycan blood and the blood of pure blooded powerful vampire,together make a serum that can turn someone into a hybrid.A hybrid that posses both traits of a vampire and werewolf,a higher being!A creature like that could easily kill anything in his path with the just the flick of his finger!"No one spoke after that,only staring at the frightened looking Diz.No one knew what should they say.Never were they put with a predicament like this.Finally after what felt like forever,Cloud spoke with a determined look at his eyes.

"If thats the case,I'll kill it before they have the chance to make the serum!The vampire said the werewolves only arrived the following night,I doubt the--"

"Its not the point Cloud,they could have made a serum days prior and is just showing the vampires the finish product,and anyways your injured,what can you really do?"Squall said as he rubbed his temples,all this information was giving him a headache.

"How about we just blow the place up."Zack finally said with a smile on his lips.

"What?"Squall raised an eyebrow to the raven haired boy."Zack this is no time for joking."Zack waved him off and got up from his seat on the table and started pacing rubbing his chin in the process as he was doing so.

"I'm not joking!No look I'm being serious!See I'm guessing all the vampires in the city,plus the strongest werewolves are in the heart of the Third district right?"He looked over to Cloud who just gave him a quizzical look,but nodded.

"Ya,from what I learned there all stationed in the the old Shinra building,yano the one that looks like skyscraper."

"Well,if we blow the place up we'd be killing every single one of those nasty little bastards!Hell,if we do succeed we might finally get the Third district back!"By now Zack had stopped pacing and just looked excited,everyone eyes on the raven haired boy,waiting for him too continue.

"Also if the serum really is there,we be like killing two birds with one stone!I also reckon this so called lycan thing is on the top floor,because there always like that,those evil villain always making hard on us good guys.."He mock sighed and looked away,Aerith had to put a hand on her mouth cover up the giggle,but Zack heard it and smiled.He then faced his comrades with a big smile on his face.

"As we go up to the top floor we'll set up dynamite on each floor,making sure we leave no survivors,and when we finally do get to the to floor we kill the lycan set off the bombs,run as Hell out of there and just make it back to headquarters before breakfast time!"Everyone just stood there and stared at Zack,all there eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"That might actually work."Squall said,his lips twitching upward slightly.Yuffie got up from her spot next to Diz and went over to Zack and patted him hard on the back.

"Okay,who are you and what have you done with the brainless Zack we all know and love?!Not that I'm complaining that we have you around now..."Zack just scowled playfully,and punched the girl in the shoulder softly.Diz finally got up from the floor,cleaned his robe of dirt and dust,and regained his compose like nothing happened.He then turned to Cloud that was getting up from the bed all ready ahead of Diz.

"Before you ask,yes I'm able to move,and yes I'm going.I'm the only one that knows the Third district well enough not to get caught,so I'm going and thats final."Diz just nodded,and turned to his attention to Cid,but Cid wasn't't there.

"Wheres C--"

"Right here and I'm way ahead of Diz,had a feeling you would one day need dynamite,and built these baby's a while ago!"Cid said as he placed thirty two packs of dynamite,Squall eyes widen.

"How the Hell do you expect us to carry all that,with the possibility of it slowing us down?"Cid looked him dryly as he threw a vest on the brunettes head.

"Whats t--"

"That little fucker is how your gonna hold the dynamite.There light weight,so just put them in the little slots on the vest,two of them should hold all thirty two,and for God sake make sure you have used all the dynamite,and not forgotten one on yer dam persons and pressed the darn detonation button,I assure you it ain't a pretty sight..."The brunette muttered something incoherent but non the less put on the vest.Cid then got the detention button and handed it to Zack,but thought better of it and gave it to Cloud.

"Hey!!I can handle hold a little detention button!!Come on let me carry it!!"Whined Zack,and all as one everyone said;

"NO!"

Zack just pouted,and put on his vest on and filled it with dynamite,by the time there were done it was almost sunset,and about time there plan into action.

They were now in front of the flower shop,all the member staying behind looking at the tree brave Hunters.Aerith hugged each boy placing a kiss on each of there cheeks(But kissed Zack on the lips because Zack turned around by 'mistake'),and wished them good luck,Tifa grabbed all three into a big hug,and swore to them if they didn't come back in one piece there be Hell to pay,Yuffie just jumped on each of there backs complaining how it was not fair that she was not going along,Cid muttered how if they messed up they would be waking up as girls when they came home,and Diz just nodded at them,and like that made there way to the Third district on there two motorcycles(Squall sharing with Zack),and went to go take down vampires and werewolves down in one final show down.

They only hoped things would go as planned.

**_T.B.C._**


	2. Prologue:Robbing the Cradle pt 2

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't.I also don't own the Underworld.**

**Author's Note:Hi there again!Freaky chick here yet again!Finally the last part of the prologue up!Oh I hope you enjoy it!If you can please review!**

**Pairing:Main-Akuroku-Side-So far I only got CloudXLeon,and Zemyx but more will be mention as the story progresses.**

**0 0 0**

_**"Robbing the cradle:Part 2:**_

When the trio finally did enter the the Third district,they discovered all the streets were empty,even though it was night.It was to creepy for young boys liking.They had parked the motorcycles a few blocks back in the Second district,for the fear of them being to loud and getting caught.From there they made the journey by foot,non really complaing.Cloud and Zacks Buster blades were strapped securely on there backs,and Squalls gunblade on his shoulder,there eyes taking in the barren surrounding around them.

"It like a friggen-g-g-ghot town h-h-here!!"Said Zack threw clenched teeth,while blowing into his freezing cold hands.The second they stepped to the city,the temperature dropped dramitcally.Cloud and Leon had no problem adjusting,but the same couldn't be said for Zack.

"H-h-how long t-t-till w-we reach this s-s-s-s-SHINRA place?"Zack questioned as he started to rub his bare shoulders,he knew he should have worn a jacket.

"Well depends if we run into trouble are not,which I highly doubt,but to be on the safe side were going to be traveling by sewer pipes.It should take us about a half hour or so to get the heart of the city of we don't have any problems."Cloud explained as they reached a manhole and started unscrewing the lid with his screwdriver he kept on him at all times,Squall kept quiet threw this whole ordeal,shooting concerned glances at the freezing raven haired boy now and then.

"Oh -o-okay,they s-s-sound all right-t.Is it c-c-cold in the -s-sewers?"Cloud didn't answer him,not wanting to tell him they were even worse than cold air that hey were in,so he pretended to have not heard him,and kept unscrewing the screws on the lid.Zack narrowed his eyes at the blond knowing well that his friend heard the question.

"T-They are,a-aren't t-t-they?"Still no response.

"S-shit."And with that said a loud pop noise was heard and the lid was opened,Cloud entered first then Zack was about to,until Squall took off his jacket and handed it to Zack.The raven haired teen just cocked his to the side,confused.

"You need it more than me."The stoic brunette said as he jumped into the manhole,leaving a dumbstruck Zack on land with Squall jacket at hands.

"Hurry your ass up Zack were wasting time!"Cloud screamed from the sewers and Zack finally snapped out of it and put on the jacket.It was just a simple short leather jacket with red wings on the back.It was bit small,but bearable,he then jumped into the manhole and walked with his friends to the Shinra building,and oh Hell was it cold down there!He was glad Squall had given him his jacket,he quickly looked at the quiet brunette,and saw that he wasn't suffering that much.A few shiverers here and there,but he looked like he was taking the cold with ease.

"This Shinra building were going to...what exactly was it?"Squall asked suddenly as he stepped over a dead rodent.,but surprisingly Cloud didn't answer him,but Zack.

"Power P-plant."He said simply,while maneuvering around weird colored liquid falling from the ceiling.

"Oh,ya I remember it now,it was the company that guy Rufus Shinra owned.right"?Zack nodded.

"Yes it is,but the one Rufus lives in,is in Midgar.The one in the Hollow Bastion was part of ...expansion project there were working on about ten years ago.It was actually very popular the building and was making tons of money!An Organization called the "Turks" was running it,and there leader Tseng was living there...that is until he got killed by a vampire,and they finally took over."Squall was amazed by Zack knowledge on Shinra,even if he didn't show it on his face. Cloud on the other hand scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Zack,you got it all wrong.The Turks_ were _vampires,and there leader_ was _a vampire.He just made it seem like he wasn't because,well who would want to work with a vampire?I do agree with it though that Tseng is dead,but because of traitor in the ranks,and just overthrew him."Cloud said simply and Zack just shrugged as he almost tripped on a rock.

"Well...that does make sense,I guess.I always thought Sephir---"Cloud side stepped behind Squall and clamped his hands on Zacks mouth,his eyes narrowed in anger.

"We do not talk about him Zack,nor do we ever speak his name.Got that?"Cloud hissed into Zack ear and he just nodded in response.

"Ahem."Cloud and Zack turned there heads from one another and turned to bored and pretty confused looking Squall

"Can you please get your priorities straight,and stop acting like little children?Remember we have a job to do."Cloud just looked away from Squall and muttered something incoherent and let his hand drops to his sides.From there they walking in silence for a few minutes,until Squall spoke up.

"Um,Cloud now that I think about it... how are we suppose to get into the building exactly with out getting unnoticed?You haven't actually shared your brilliant plan to get into a building secured by both werewolves and vampire.Maybe its you time you told us...you do have a plan right?"He replied as he eyed the blond swordsman uncertainty.The blonde just scoffed.

"Of course I have a plan Leon.Does it look like I'm Zack?"At the mention of that,Zack _'accidentally' _pushed Cloud,that was two inches away from falling in the green colored water flowing up stream beside him.He glared at the the raven haired boy before turning his attention back Squall.

"The plan is this.These pipes lead to manhole right in the back of the building,which should hold little to no vampires there.Theres a back door there but is locked from the inside,but someone always comes out every ten minute or so,like a watchman.We take him out,and then were in.Once inside will be in the coat room,from there we pick up us some cloaks or at least anything with a hood,and start planting the bombs a-"

"You do realize vampires and werewolves can sniff us out,right?"Squall interrupted,Cloud glared.

"Yes Leon,I do know that,we'll just have to be careful,and not draw attention towards our self.I mean does it look like I have deodorant that can mask a humans scent here?"Squall just snorted and the blond smirked while Zack laughed.

"I thought so,now from there we take the stairs and ONLY the stairs.If we go by elevator we'd just make thing worst for ourselves,if a vampire or werewolf came in and easily sniff us out.There are tables in the middle of the hallways,so we'll just plant the explosives under the one in the middle of hallway.Like Zack said earlier,the lycan would probably be on the top floor.Speaking of the lycan...who's going to kill it?"At the mention of the lycan all three stopped walking and looked at each other,an uncertain expression plastered on there face.Sure they had a plan to get into the building,but non of them even thought of the lycan until it was brought up right now.

"Eh,how do we actually ...kill a lycan,anyways?"Again more silence and all together they cursed.

"Shit!How could we forgotten to ask Diz how you actually kill a lycan?!Shit I don't even have my cell phone on me!"

"You didn't bring your cell phone?!Mr responsibility finally decides to act rebellious,but at the worst possible time!Oh how the irony!"

"Oh shut up!Like your any better!At least I pick up my cell phone and not throw it in the lake when I get pissed!"

"Oh Fu---"

"QUIET!!!!!"The gunblader and the swordsman froze by the sudden tone of there raven haired comrad.They slowly turned there heads,and sideway glanced at there friend.Zack was red,and just looked pissed,his hands crossed in front of his chest,his shoulder tensed,and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Stop acting like a bunch of fuckin babies!For Petes sake!Your not the only people here with a cell phone so shut the fuck up!"Leon and Cloud visibly flinched,but non the less sighed in relief to know there friend had a celliphone.As Zack took out his cell phone from his pocket and started punching in the numbers,but then he suddenly stopped.Cloud looked confusingly at him.

"Zack what's the hold up?"Zack looked up from his cell phone to the gaze of his to comrades and turned red while he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly,and showed his cellophane to them.

"Eh...I forgot to charge my phone."

Oh yes there in deep shit right now.

----------------------------------

After arguing fro what felt like hours,Zack had found a knife in his pocket made out silver,and a sticky note saying.

_'Zack,_

_This Knife is the key to kill the lycan,make sure to stab it at heart._

_-Diz'_

Ya,you could Say Cloud and Squall were not amused or happy at the raven haired teen.

After that though,they made there way to end of the sewers and outside in in a hour.As Cloud as said earlier they were right in back of the Shinra building,and the back door was locked.They hid behind a dumpster and waited for someone to come outside.After ten minutes or so,a vampire came out,with a cigarette in hand.Zack took it from there,and easily took off the vampires head with his Buster blade.

The trio made there way inside,and like they expected there were in the coat room.They picked up three long cloaks that were hanging in the back.All vampires and werewolves in the city knew who the Hunters were and how they looked like,so they made sure there hoods were covering there faces and covered there weapons(Even thought it was a bit tricky with huge Buster Blade,but got it done),and left the room leading somewhere inside the building.

There were shocked to see the number of vampires there.It looked like there were thousands crowed in the big ball room like room,but as they searched the room with there eyes they notice there was no sign of any werewolves.

"There probably on one higher floors...possibly the floor with lycan."Cloud muttered threw clench teeth as he survived the vampires one by one,seeing which one was the strongest and the weakest from the group.He then motioned for his friend to follow him,and left the coat room.They made sure to say out of the middle of the room,only just going there to set up the bomb.Reason being not wanting the vampires to so sniff them out right away and pounce on them.So far no one noticed them,and were still in the clear.As they were walking Cloud mention they should plant a bomb in the room.

Once finding a small table in the middle of the room,Cloud went under it and duck taped the dynamite under it,Squall and Zack circleling it so no one wold see Cloud,even though it did have table cloth on it.After that they searched for a stair case,which they found near the elevator,and climbed up to the next floor up.

As they this though they failed to notice someone with long silver hair in black leather,spot them as they closed the door behind them.

When the three got to second floor they found it was empty,every floor till the thirty first was empty actually,which confused the Hunters.On the thirty first floor they found another ball room,but it was filled with only vampires,they were starting to doubt if there were really were werewolves in the bulding.As they made there way out of the middle of room after placing another pack of dynamite under the table,they failed to notice,or more Zack failed to notice that another vampire was coming his way,and bumped into him,making his hood on his cloak fall down revealing his boyish looks,raven hair,and violet eyes.

The second it fell,the room went silent and all the vampires eyes in the room traveled on the raven haired teen and his two clocked friends.

"Hey that Zack Fair!"

"Isn't he a Hunter?!"

"Get him!"

Slowly the gang of vampires circled the trio with there fangs out,hissing at them for making the stupid move for entering there terrrirotry.The Hunters back up stayed back to back to each other scrutinizing there enemies.

"You had to just make things hard on us,didn't ya Z?"Cloud said as he took off his Bluster blade,and went into battle stance.

"Ah,and I thought you guys liked it when I made thing complicated!I mean wheres the fun in thing being to easy?!"Zack yelled as he grinned mischievously as he did the same as Cloud.

"Will you just shut up!"Squall then jumped from where he was standing in the air and took out his gunblade and pointing it to a surprised vampire,and shot at his heart,making him crumble into ashes.As he did this Cloud and Zack charged,as the vampires and fought.One by one the trio cut off heads of vampires,and stabbed there hearts into oblivion,but every time they did so,more and more kept coming.

"Where are they coming from!?Last I checked there was not more than twenty!"Zack yelled as he decapitated a vampire that looked like some computer nerd.

"I dunno!They must have hiding or something!"Cloud screamed back threw the swarm of vampires and delivering an uppercut to one of them.

"Shit!There to many!"Squalled complained as a vampire jumped on his back trying to desperately plunge its fang in his neck,but failing as he brung his gunblade to the vampire neck and slashing it open.

The fight went on for what felt like forever,and the Hunters were getting tired fast,if they didn't do something quickly they would defiantly be dead soon.As Zack pushed off another vampire,he noticed the elevator was unguarded,and an idea popped into his head.He quickly looked at his two comrades,and could tell that there movements were getting slower,and there having a bit trouble swinging there weapons.He then looked under his cloak down to to the silver knife secured in one of his vest latches,and back at the elevator.This plan might,no would,kill him but as long as his friends were safe,he didn't care what happened to him in the end.Yes his mind was set,he was going to do it.

The second he finished off some unsuspecting vampire he threw off his cloak and quickly snapping off the knife from his vest and Squalls jacket.

"Squall catch!"Squall turned around just to get his face covered by his jacket,but it was oddly heavy.He quickly took it off his head and raveled it to reveal the silver knife Diz had gave them.He gave Zack a confused look before slashing a vampire in the eye.

"Zack!What are doing?!Why are you giving me this!?The brunette gestures to the knife in his hands.Sure he understood about the jacket,but why the knife?Why now?Zack just gave him a sad smile.

"Get to the elevator!I'll hold them off!"When he heard that Cloud stopped fighting and looked to his raven haired friend like he was crazy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?That's suicide!"Zack just looked away at his friend,and kicked over the table to a bunch of female vampires.

"Ya I know..."He whispered,and then narrowed his eyes to Cloud,and giving him a cocky smile."Don't worry Cloud!All be all right,trust me you won't be getting rid of me so easily!"He knew he was lying,Squall knew he was lying,but didn't comment.He knew Zack had to do this.It was there only way out of this mess and get to lycans chamber.Cloud looked like he wanted to beat the raven haired boy to a pulp for even suggesting them go on with out him,but before he could Zack pushed him onto the elevator button making it "Bing" and open.

"Zack what ar--"

"Squall get him out of here now!!!I'll hold him back for as long I can!"Zack yelled as he pressed the button to the the next floor,and then pulling out the wires so no one could follow them.Squall grabbed Cloud arm and pulled him in,ignoring the blonds shouts to let him go.As Zack was about to turn around and go fight to his death,a hand grasped his arm.It was Cloud.

"Swear to me you'll come back to us...swear that you won't die!"Cloud was never emotional,but the thought of losing his best friend since he was kid,made tears corner in his eyes,Zack smiled and nodded pressing there foreheads together.

"Ya Clow-Clow...I swear I'll come back to you when this is all over..."Cloud,finally let go of Zack and let Squall lead him into the elevator.Zack nodded to the the brunette,and the Squall mouthed a "Good luck".As the doors were about to close,Cloud noticed silver,and his eyes widened.

"ZACKKK!!!!WATCH OUT!"Zack quickly turned to the closing doors of the elevator,but as he did so he failed to notice the sword that had just pierced him in the stomach.His eyes widened as he looked down at the sword that was threw his stomach,blood spilling out his mouth as he did so,conscience slipping.

"NOOOOOOO----"Cloud screamed as he witnessed his friend fall to his knees,and stare at him, eyes dull and lifeless,but Cloud could do nothing...The doors shut close before he could react.

"Ahh...what do we have here?"Said smooth voice behind Zack.He was then grabbed by the hair,forced to stare at cold greenish blue cat eyes pale skin and long silver hair.

"Oh if it isn't my old partner,Zack Fair."He purred as he licked up the blood that was slipping from the younger boys lips.

"S-Seph!Wh-why?"Zack croaked out to his used to be friend,as he slowly slipped into oblivion.Sephiroth just smirked at the raven haired teen.

"Still naive as ever Zackary...I miss that naivety."He then slowly caressed the the boys cheek."You look so beautiful covered in blood."Zack would have scoffed,if it didn't hurt to just breath.

"Why don't you join us Zackary?Become like one us?Live forever and joy the pleasures only a vampire could only enjoy?"Zack just spit blood in the older ones face.

"Go to Hell Sephiroth...like Hell I'd join you!"He hissed,and the older one just smirked as he lapped up the blood on his face with his long tounge.He moved to the younger ones ear and whispered seductively.

"Well Zack..."His fangs grew."...you don't have a choice."And like that,he plunged his teeth in Zack neck,while slowly taking out the sword in the raven haired boys stomach.Once he was done getting his fill,he bit into his arm,and made sure three drops of his blood made it into Zacks mouth.The second it touched his tongue,Zacks eyes shot open,and grabbed Sephiroths arm and started sucking the open wound,Sephiroth smiled as he petted his new fledging hair.

"Sephiroth,what about the other two?Should we follow them?"A vampire with black hair as the night,red eyes as blood and a cape to match said from the shadows gesturing to the elevator.

"No Vincent,we have all ready got what we came for...let them have there fun for now."Sephiroth said as he picked up Zack that for the moment stopped drinking the older ones blood,and had fallen asleep from exhaustion ,but before his eyes closed and he slipped into darkness he heard someone whisper into his ear.

"Welcome to the family Zackary..."

----------------------------------

Back in the elevator,Cloud had managed to make at least five dents into the elevator wall,punched Squall in the face twice,and scream in frustration for three minutes.

"We have to back!"Cloud screamed as he grabbed onto the bruised brunette,eyes wide with a painful expression on his face.Squall just looked away from his mad friend.

"No Cloud...its to late.Zack he--"But before he could finish that sentence,the blond banged him into the wall behind him,glaring at him,finger tightening on the others shoulder.

"Don't.You.Dare finish that sentence.He is not dead!He swore to me he'll come back!"Cloud was hysterical now,his frame shaking uncontrollably ,his head swimming,he felt dizzy and nautious.He wanted to throw up,destroy something,just scream!He'd all ready done two of those tree things,and still didn't feel better.No,he would never feel better,never smile like he used to do...no that's why Zack was there,but now Zacks dead.Isn't he?Yes he is,theres no point being in denial,he saw _him_ strike his friend down from behind with his long sword,even longer silver hair that went to his knees,poisonous greenish blue eyes,and flawless skin.

"Sephiroth...Oh God..."Cloud eyes widened,realization hitting him straight in the face.Zack was dead.Dead.He was never coming back.No more joking around,no more of him trying to impress Aerith,no more pointless fights with Yuffie,no trying to make Squall smile,no him messing around with Cids equipment,no competing with Tifa for Clouds attention,no cheering up Cloud when he felt down...no Zack.And it was all because of _him_.

By now they had stopped the elevator,and Cloud was hanging on to Squall like his life depended on it,his face hidden in the crook of the brunettes neck,tears falling down his cheeks,as he muttered words that were to incoherent for Squall to hear.For a while they just stood there like that,Squall allowing Cloud to rest on him and grieve his best friend death.It wasn't like the brunette was it grieving as well,no he really was,but like always he wasn't showing it,no shedding tears or acting out like Cloud was doing only moments before.No,he had lost emotion along time ago the day the vampires raided his home and killed his family...he was used to all the death,and blood shed,but deep down inside he was crying a river for his raven haired friend.

"Okay...lets do this shit.Lets finish this...for Zack."Cloud said as he wiped his face and looked up at the brunette.Squall gave a ghost of smile and nodded.

"Yes...for Zack."Cloud then moved away from Squall and strapped on his sword on his back and removing his tattered cloak while Squall pressed the button on the elevator making it go again,and less then ten seconds they were on the thirty second floor.The lycans floor.

Like the previous floors it was a simple hallway with black walls and tinted windows and no one one was there.The only difference was though, that all the doors were metal and looked like they were locked from the inside.

"This odd...why are the doors metal?"Squall question as he placed a hand on the cold metal dooor.Cloud just shrugged and motion for his friend to follow him.

"Which do you think is the room with the lycan?"Cloud said as the walked down the quiet hallway and studying each door.The beast could be in any one of these rooms,where were they to start?But before Squall could answer,sound of footsteps coming there way interrupted him.

"Shit!We have no time for this !Come on!"Cloud grabbed the brunettes arm and dragged him down the hallway and came to a furnished wooden door with the letters "XIII"."Come on in here!"He hissed as he opened the door and and were both engulfed in a sea of white.

"Ah!"It took a while for them to get accustomed to the light,but when they did,they stared in awe at the white room.Everything in the room was white,and was surprising to see a room like this in a building where vampires lived.When they heard the footsteps get closer,they quickly closed the door,both standing on each side of it,with there weapons high,and ready to attack if provoked.The door opened a crack.Both the boys breaths hitched.

_"Saix,calm down our little lykan,is perfectly safe.Theres no need to worry,come lets go back to your room.I know you want to."_

_"I know Xemnas its just..."_

_"Shhh...Saix no need to explain you think of the lycan as your own,it understandable,but you've all ready checked on him at least ten times on my pet,lets go back to bed."_

_"...Okay Xemnas."_And like that the door closed and the Hunters sighed in relief,.

"Whoa that was a c--did he just say he was going to check on the lycan?!"Both there eyes widened,and put there senses on full alert.

"Shit!Its in here?!Quick you look in the other room and I'l--"Squall was quieted with raise of one hand from Cloud,as he gestured to him to be quiet,and pointed to the bassinet in the middle of the room.Makeing sure there footsteps were light,they made there way to the bassinet and at the same time there jaws dropped.

Inside the bassinet was toddler an infant no older then one or two,with soft tanned skin,long lashes,full pink lips,and a mop of bleach blond hair.

"No.Fucken.Way.This is the lycan?!No,there has to be a mistake here!"Hissed the brunette as he took his eyes on the infant and to Cloud,his eyes wide with a pain expression on his face.Sure he wanted kill his so called creature that would bring the end the humans,and would the first part in creating some super beast,but not if it meant killing some defenceless kid!This beast looked no older than...

"Okay hand me the knife,and I'll kill it."The second the blond said that the brunette grabbed the baby in the bassinet and held him tightly.

"I don't think I can do this."He said simply as he backed away from Cloud that was advancing on him his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched.

"And why the Hell not?!"

"What do you mean why the Hell not?!Look at it!Its just a kid!"He pulled the kid away from his chest and showed it to the grumbling blond.

"Ya your point?I seen you kill kid vampires and werewolves what's the difference?!"Cloud shot back,ignoring the cute little lycan.Wait did he just thought it was cute!?

"The difference was they knew exactly what there doing,and fought back!Hell,I don't even think this kid could walk or talk!"Cloud rubbed his temples in annoyance,the brunette had a point...that was a big difference,but what were they to do then?!They couldn't just leave the creature alive,they would simply just use his blood and make more serum after they blow up the joint.

"Okay,then what are we suppose to do then?!Since you don't plan on killing it,what are we suppose to do with it?!This place is going to blow up soon!"The blond swords man yelled,but not loud enough to wake the baby or for people outside to hear them.Squall just looked down to the baby in his arms,and then back to his friend,and sighed.

"I'll take care of it."

"Wait Wh--"

"I wasn't going to tell you guys anytime soon,but I'm planning to leave the Hunters...about month ago I found out where my family is,my actual family.I...I have father,and younger brother.I want to be with them.I talked to my dad,and he said...he said she wanted me back."Cloud could tell the brunette wasn't lying.The seriousness was written all over the boys face.Ever since he joined the Hunters after training to become one since the orphanage raid,Squall had made his life duty to look for his family,that and kill all vampires.He had only told Cloud about the family pat though.Cloud could tell in the brunettes eyes that he was truly happy about the news.

"If you were to take this..._child_,how were you to explain to your father about the ears and tail??Cloud question in a "All knowing" tone,trying to figure out why we were not just simple killing it and just blow the building up like the original plan was.

"I'm going to skin it**(1)**."Cloud choked on his his own spit,looking at the brunette like he was crazy."Your going to what,now?"

"You heard me I'm going skin it,take off all the fur,cut off the ears and tail.I read if you skinned a werewolf of it fur,it basically go into its original human state."Cloud gave him weary look and ran a hand threw his blond untamed hair."You do realize,its a lycan and not a werewolf,right?Two completely different things."Squall just growled in annoyance and sent the blond a glare.

"Yes Cloud I do know that,but since I don't have any knowledge on lycans,this all I have to work with!So shut up and hand me a knife,I know you have one."He sneered as he put the baby back in the bassinet and started untangle the blankets around it,and was surprised to find the baby clinging to a pendant of some sorts.

"Psh!You make it sound like were doing a circumcision or something..."Muttered the Cloud as he fished out a knife and handed it to Squall."And what if you know...kill him by mistake?Or if he brings to much attention because of _its_ screaming?"Squall didn't respond right away,but instead went to another room,of what looked like to be the bathroom,and came out with a brown bottle.

"Ummm...What's that?"This..."He started,as he pointed to the bottle."...is chloroform,if he wakes up and starts screaming,and if I accidently kill him...then we done what we originally came here to do."He said simply,before bring the knife to young boy ears,Cloud looked away,positive if he didn't,he was sure he was going to throw up.

----------------------------------

Somewhere down the hall,just a few doors down from where Squall and Cloud were in,were three young vampire children with red hair.

The first was female and obviously the youngest,with creamy white skin,big blue eyes outlined in hot pink,with long thick black lashes,that made her eyes look brighter then they originally were,thin lips covered in black lipstick,and rosy colored cheeks.Her hair sort and tied up in a pink comb.She was wearing a simple short black dress,with a pink belt around her waist,black stocking covered her legs,and black shoes finished off her look.She was lying on her bed reading a fashion magazine.

The second was male,and the second eldest of the bunch.He had blue eyes just like his sister,outlined in red,with two scar going across both cheeks,and pasty white skin.His long red hair was covered by goggles and tied down in a low poney.He was wearing a short leather jacket,with a white under shirt with dirt and blood stains at the edges,black slacks rolled up to the knee,with at least five belts criss crossing each other,and lastly black and read converse.He was currently on the ceiling,draining the life of some person he found lying on the street.

The last was Akuseru,and he was still sleeping,that is until his eyes shot open,and jumped off the bed.

"Brother what's wrong?You look like you've seen a Hunter?Said the female,in her concerned voice.At the mention of Aku,the other boy let go of his dinner,letting it drop to the floor,hearing something crack,but ignoring it,and jumped off the ceiling gracefully and landed in front Akuseru.

"Ya Aku,what's up,yo?"Akuseru just ignored them and quietly made his way out the door not sparing his siblings a second glance.

Something was wrong...He could smell it in the air,he just didn't know what.As he made his way down the quiet hallway,an unsettling feeling was creeping up as his spine as he got closer to where ever he was going...and then it hit.He was nearing his fiances room.There was no way the little baby was in trouble,no it would be uncalled for!The blue haired werewolf would be protecting the little werewolf with his life!Ya the infant was most defiantly NOT in trouble...it was weird though,since his legs were so obviously not listening to his brain when he thought this,because they quickened up the pace,and now he was running.

When finally reached the door,he was sweating.He looked at the doorknob a few second deciding if he should knock first of just barge in.He decided to both.He knocked on the door and surprisingly found the door open.The second he opened the door he was shocked that first thing that entered his senses was not the brightness in the room,but the smell of fresh blood in the air.This blood...it smelled so delicious and pure.Aku had never smelled blood like this,it was then he realized he didn't eat yet,and was now licking his dry lips,hungerly.Once he finally got adjusted to the light,his whole body shut down at the scene before him.

Right in front of him laid an empty bassinet with blood and fur everywhere.As Aku ventured closer to the scene,he almost gagged when he saw the infant tail in the corner of the bassinet,and oh my God,were those his ears?!Aku felt like he was going to puke,what was going on?Why was there blood and fur everywhere?Why is the infants tail and ears been severed off?Where was Ven?!All these questions were giving Aku a headache,he need air,air Goddamit!

He quickly made his way over to the open window,and took a deep breath,too stop his panic attack he was having,as he did so he noticed to peculiar men running from the building.Akuseru had eyes of hawk and could see stuff perfectly no matter the distance.One was blond with a big sword and the other was a brunette in a tattered black cloak,he was apparently holding something.Aku leaned out the window a little more and squinted to eyes to get a better look,and when he did his eyes widened in fear and shock.

The male brunette was holding an infant,and not just any infant.

"Ven..."Aku had to worn someone,Hell he would get Saix,if it meant getting the blond werewolf back!As he turned around though,he was face to face with with pained looking Saix.

Speak of the Devil...

"YOU!!!""The blue haired male screamed as he lunged at Aku and threw him across the room,right into the television set.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH VEN!?"Saix yelled to Aku as he made his way to the fallen vampire,picking him up by the hair,making him look at him.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"And right as he was about to disassemble Aku with his claws,he yelled.

"I didn't do anything I swear!!I just came in to check if everything was all right,and then I saw the blood and...LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!!THOSE TWO STRANGERS HAVE VEN,NOT ME!!I WOULD NEVER HARM VEN,HELL I HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN YET!!"By now Aku was hysterical and crying,he didn't like crying but somehow the tears just came out.Saix just looked at him,before quickly sniffing him for blood to see he was telling the truth.He found out the boy wasn't lying,he didn't smell of Ven blood.His eyes than widened and went to go look out the window,for these_ 'two men' _the vampire had mentioned.

As he did this,Aku slowly crawled to middle of the floor,taking deep breaths to try to calm himself down.When he finally did,he side glance to where Saix was,and cocked his head as he saw a alarm clock counting backwards under the coffee table.

Wait that wasn't right...

"Oh God..."It was a bomb.He was sitting next to a bomb that read twenty seconds.

"Oh my God theres a bomb!!!"He screeched as he quickly got up from his knees and made a dash out the door and into the hallways,not even glancing back a the confused look Saix gave him.

He ran,and when I mean ran,I mean ran.He had to get of the building and fast,but before he did that he had to get his siblings.He didn't care what happened to his step mother,he hated her,but he needed to get his brother and sister out of there!They were...the only ones that truly loved Aku.

When he got to there room,he quickly swung it opened startling the the occupants(not included the corpses)in the room.With out saying anything the older red head grabbed his younger sibling hands ran out the room,ignoring the protest of confusion from his sibling.

Aku felt like he was going mad.He felt like things were slowing down around him,and he could perfectly hear the the tics of the bombs

10 seconds.

.When he finally spotted a window he quickly let go of his sisters hand and unlatched it.

_7 seconds._

He grabbed both there hand s and were about jump.

"Bro what are we doing,yo?!"

"Aku,Re,I'm scared!"

"Trust me!"

_5 seconds._

"He grabbed the younger ones hands and were about to jump,but the sound of a door opening and there mothers voice stopped them.

"Akuseru,Reno,Kairi?What are you doing?"

"MOM!!"The younger ones cried happily.

_2 seconds._

"Oh shit..."

----------------------------------

As the two Hunters made there way out of the city,with the now human baby in hands,they stumbled slightly at the roar of the noise from the heart of the city.

They both quickly turned around to see that the Shinra building was up in flames,and tipping over,about to fall on unsuspecting vampires and werewolves fleeing the scene.Cloud smiled.

"It worked...it actually worked..."Squall just snorted,and shifted the baby, a little in his arms.

"Of course it did...it was Zacks plan."At the mention of there fallen comrade,Clouds smile turned into a frown,and turned away from the scene and made his way into the woods.

"Come on,lets go,were wasting time..."Squall nodded,and followed his blond friend,raising an a eyebrow to where they were.

"Cloud,you know the motorcycles are in the Second district right?The woods leads right out of the city."Cloud didn't look back at Squall,and just shrugged.

"No _Dizs_ Motorcycles are in the Second district _my_ motorcycle is in the woods."The brunette stared at Cloud confused."Your lending me your motorcycle?"Cloud spun around a looked at the brunette as if he were crazy."Hell no I'm not giving you Fenrir!I'm driving you where ever you need to go,ya idiot!"

"Your going to take me all the way to Balamb Garden?"Squall said deadpan.Cloud tripped over a trig.

"Balamb Garden?!Like _the_ Balamb Garden?!You father lives _there_!?That's like a week and a half trip just by traveling on motorcycle!"At the tone of his friends voice his stormy grey eyes narrowed.

"I never said I needed your help Cloud.If you don't want to take me,I'll be more then happy to go to the Second district and picking up _Dizs_ motorcycles."Squall scowled as turned his gaze anywhere but the blond.Cloud sighed.

"Do you even have any money?"No response,that meant no.

"Know any people in any of the town you'll be passing,if you need help?"Again,silence.

"Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?"

"..."

"Squall do you even know how to get to Balamb Garden?!"And as he thought,he was answered by silence.Cloud groaned in annoyance.

"That's it,I'm taking you there,and when I'm done doing that I'll just return to Hollow Bastion,and leave you to live in you perfect life with your family ."Squall growled at the blond for being so blunt and knowible.Wouldn't he he do to just grab the blonds Buster blade and hitting right in th--

"Speaking about the lil urchin,what are you going to name _it_?Your not actually going to call it 'Lycan' are you?"Cloud said as he interrupted Squalls thoughts.Squall just gave him 'Do you think I'm idiot'look,and Cloud just shrugged.

Now that Cloud had mention it,he did have to name the kid.Eh,he wasn't really good at picking out names for things,that was usually Aeriths job.At the mention of the brunette female,Squalls heart clench.He finally realized he would never see his friends again.Sure maybe he gets older he maybe will run into one of them,but you never know what destiny will turn out.He then looked up at Cloud that was a few meters in front of him.

What would happen to Cloud after he was done taking Squall to the Garden.The only reason why Cloud was even a Hunter was because Zack was there,and now that hes gone...Would Cloud go back?Or would he travel a different path away from vampires and werewolves.Would he become a lone hero saving the innocent from the shadows?Squall snorted in amusement at that last one.

After staring at Cloud for a minute he turned his attention to the baby in his hands,and smiled.He really did look like his younger brother in the picture his father sent him,just instead of brown hair he had blond,and the werewolves eyes were lighter.Thats when Squall had it,had the perfect name for the little lycan.

"Roxas.Your name is Roxas Leonhart..._Strife_."What?He did kind of look like a smaller more cuter version of Cloud and anyway they did both find him.Also for some odd reason it just suited the young werewolf.Cloud perked up t the mention of his name.

"You say something?

"Nah,nothing important."And like that the left the city of Hollow Bastion,never once looking back,or thinking they were betraying there friends or the city,because a new destiny was waiting for them right beyond the sunrise.

_**End of prologue:**_

_**T.B.C**._

**----------------------------------**

**(1)-I acaully read that on wikipedia about that,or something like that.**

**Well,I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

**Review-Fwc.**


	3. Life how it was suppose to be

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't.I also don't own the Underworld.**

**Author's Note:Hi there again!Freaky chick here yet again!I finally present you fellow viewers with chapter one of "Love Bites****"!Enjoy and Review!**

**Pairing:Main-Akuroku-Side-So far I only got CloudXLeon,and Zemyx but more will be mention as the story progresses.**

**0 0 0**

_**"Life how it was suppose to be"**_

_**16 years later:**_

Sixteen years...it might not seem much to some people,but really it was.In sixteen years so much things could change,like peoples outlooks on things,and like that we move on with life.Sure as we move on we sometimes forget,but sometimes that for the best.We can't change the past,but we can control our outcome on the future.You just have to try and not think of the negatives in the situation.Everyone has memory's...memory's that pain us,make us happy,laugh,angry,and sad...but what if all your memory's were a lie?What if the people you trusted the most fabricated the truth they told you?What if your life was lie this whole time,and you had know idea?How would you react?No one can really answer this question unless they experienced it first hand.This is where our story begins.

_Twilight Town._

A place where sun never completely sets,and the sky look as it burns with fire.It was a place where it wasn't corrupted by the creatures of the night or unnecessary blood was shed,no it was a clean place.A clean place to start a new life.It is now four am and everyone in town was safe in there beds drifting off into dreamland...well almost everyone.Across town,away from the busy city,there laid a row of houses.Each house the same height,width and color.In the middle though laid a house with a messy front yard that made it different from the rest.In this house on the second floor there was a room with a black door and white walls.In this room was a boy,a boy not like any other.

He had bleach blond hair that defied the laws of gravity,big sky blue ocean eyes,and fair skin that glowed in the sunlight and gave him a heavily aura around him.He was currently on the wood floor of his small room curled up in a ball,sheets tangled around him,his breaths shallow and hard.His whole body was hot and sweating from head to toe,but at the same time he felt as though there was ice on every inch of him.This was normal to him though.For the past several weeks this had been happening to him every night.But this wasn't the worst part,no the worst part were the dreams.

His dreams...were odd.They were like a memory of some sorts,but it was just blurred.In the dream the boy would be in a room.This room was all white and nothing was in it,no one would be in it except himself.Then suddenly a silhouette would appear out of nowhere,the figure was just a black blur with eyes...eyes that would just stare at him for hours.Those eyes gave the boy the chills.They were slanted and cat like,and were the most memorizing color of green he had ever seen but if you stared long enough at them you could see the truth that was hidden behind them.

They might have looked innocent and trusting,but as you looked deeper into them you can see the lies and betrayal buried deep inside.There was also hints of mischief and tomfoolery,but what really caught the boy off guard was the regret in those beautiful eyes.He didn't know why,but the young kid felt sorry for the figure in front of him.It felt like...they were connected some how.Though the identity of the figure is still unknown he felt as if he can trust it with his life,that it would protect him when needed.

Then suddenly after staring at each other for what felt like an eternity the blond would be suddenly covered in blood from head to toe.He would try to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat,and then the figure would come up to him and whisper something in his ear.The words though could not be heard.The dream was like broken tape and like that the young boy would wake up.Just like he had done right now.

"Ahh!"He breathed out as he shot up from the floor.His eyes were half opened and dazed,he was covered in cold sweat all over and his throat felt dry as the desert.For a while he just sat that breathing in and out to calm himself down and than suddenly his stomach rumbled.He groaned and ran a hand threw his untamed hair and slowly untangled himself from his sheets and picked himself up from the floor.

He went to his dresser and picked out a white cotton shirt and a pair a flannel bottoms.He removed his now sticky and wet clothes and replaced them with the new ones.He sighed tiredly and opened his bedroom door and tiptoed his way to the kitchen.This had also been a common accurance lately.For some reason the young boy was very,very,VERY hungry.He would eat like ten times a day and he would STILL be hungry.It felt weird,as if nothing could satisfy his hunger.When he got to the kitchen he opened the fridge and picked out some stuff to eat...mostly meat.He then got two slices a bread,a knife,and a plate,and started making his sandwich.

When he was done it was about seven inches tall.and had bacon,pastrami,ground beef,salami,leftover chicken,week old steak,and etc...Ya forget about it being _'mostly meat'_ it was _all _meat.That was another thing odd about his cravings,anything he ate HAD to have meat.If it didn't the boy would feel very nauseous.He picked up the sandwich,grabbed a glass a milk and made his way to the living room to eat it.

He sat on the black leather sofa and started scarfing down his food.He didn't bother to open the light,reason being he could see perfectly with out it.He was used to this as well.Ever since he was little he knew he had been..._special._He great eye sight especially in the dark,if he strained his ears hard enough he can hear things perfectly from like a mile away,he was also able to decipher the simplest of things and people by there scent...It was very weird,sometimes he thought he was a dog.

He knew _regular_ people couldn't do the stuff he was able to do...so why was he different?His brother Sora had suggested it was puberty and it would just pass in time.Psh,puberty his ass.Sometimes he wished he knew who his real parents were.Yes,he was _adopted..._well thats what Leon had said anyways.Oh if your wondering Leon was the young boys guardian and his brother Sora older brother.Well anyways,if he had known his parents maybe,just maybe they could have explained to him why he was going threw these changes...Heh,like that would ever happen.For all he knew his parents were dead or could care less about the young blond.

He sighed,his half eaten sandwich forgotten,as he stared down at his four sided pendant that was secured on a chain on his neck.This was the only thing that he had left of from his past.He wished he knew who had given him this,sadly he was to young to remember.Strangely though he doubted that any one of his real parents had given him this pendant...no it was someone else,someone important,but who he highly doubted that he would find out.

"Roxas?What are you doing up?"Said a tired and strained voice behind him.Roxas tittled his head back on the couch and saw it was...

"I should be asking you the same question...Cloud."He replied back to the older blond with a shrug,and brought his knees up to his chest and laid his cheek down on them.Cloud only sighed and made his way to the couch and sat right beside him and clicked open a lamp that was on the table beside him.

"Another dream?"Roxas just nodded and buried his face into his knees.Cloud was the only one that Roxas told about his dreams...he just trusted him and anyways if the dreams ever got to much for young one,Cloud would always be there to comfort him.It felt nice to know the older one cared.Cloud rubbed his temples and got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.Ten minutes later he came out with two hot cups of green tea.He handed one to the younger blond,that took the cup,but didn't drink it right away as the older blond did.Cloud took his seat back next to Roxas,and they both sat down in silence.

Roxas...liked this.He liked when the older blond spent time time with him,it felt nice.Things weren't always like this though,no they had been a bit difficult in the beginning.For one,Roxas was sure the older blond did not like him when he was smaller,Hell he was pretty sure Cloud despised him.Why?He never found out,and doesn't plan on finding out anytime soon.When he was younger the older blond would alway ignore him and give him dirty looks.He would not touch Roxas,sit next to him,or talk to him.

Roxas didn't care though,and always tried to get the Clouds attention.One day it had worked.He was eight and was walking with Cloud and Sora and Sora kept complaining that he was hungry so they stopped at some restaurant to eat.Sora suggested they eat on the second floor on the balcony,and with a bit of persuasion the three ate outside.Roxas of course was trying to get the older blonds attention the whole time they were there,but Cloud just ignored him and pretended that he wasn't listening.He then finally got fed up,and climbed on top of the railing of the balcony until he was fully standing and began glaring down at Cloud who hadn't even moved his eyes from his drink,Sora on the other hand along with some of the other people were panicking and screaming that he should get off before he falls and breaks his head.Roxas didn't listen though,the only thing that was swimming in his mind was _'This has to get Clouds attention,it just had to!'_

_"Dammit Cloud!Why don't you look at me!?Why do you only ignore me?!"_

_"..."_

_"Roxy!!Get down!!Cloud do something!Roxy might get hurt!"_

_"..."_

_"AHH!!Cloud if you don't say at least one word to me...I'LL JUMP!Is that what you really want me to do?!"_

_"..."_

_"CLOUD!!!Say something to him!Get him to stop!Hes scaring me!!"_

_"..."_

_"So thats how it is...Okay I get it now."_And like that he had stepped of the railing and began to fall to the cemented ground below him.Nothing mattered then,he never thought what would happened if someone hadn't grabbed his ankle the last second,how people would have reacted if he would have died...and in front of little innocent Sora no less!Roxas was some messed up kid back then.That someone that had saved him from falling was...Cloud.

Once he was lifted back to the balcony,he was engulfed by two strong arms.Roxas had felt like he was dreaming,Cloud...was hugging him?

"_Don't you ever do something like that you litter fucker!Y-you could have gotten your self killed!"_He whispered into young ones ears resting his head on the soft blonds hair.Roxas just smiled and nuzzled the older blond,while snaking his arms around his waist.

_"Okay...I promise.You promise you'll start loving me?"_For a second Cloud had tensed,but mentally shook it off,and tightened the hold on the younger blond.Sora had squirmed his way into the hug and was now hugging both Cloud and Roxas as tears fell from his cheeks.

_"Ya...I promise.I promise to the both of you,I'll change."_And the rest was history.As you can tell Cloud odd grudge against Roxas had disappeared and he loved him like...like a son.Roxas sighed happily as he leaned his head on Clouds shoulder and started nuzzling him.He realy loved Cloud,but what he really loved was how he smelled.Fried chicken,motor oil and some sort of cologne...Who knew the three smelled so good put together?

Cloud of course didn't mind Roxas act of affection,he was quite used to it by now.He really was just a child,a child that just wanted to be loved.Now that Cloud thought of it,he would admit to himself that he was a real ass to Roxas back then.It wasn't Roxas's fault that he was born this way,no not it all.It was funny,even though Cloud treated Roxas like the dog he was,the younger blond did anything to get his attention.It was very obvious that the younger blond loved Cloud more than Leon,he thought of the older blond as his father and the stoic brunette more of his older brother.

This was also half the reason why Cloud stayed with Leon all these years.When Roxas was just infant...lets just say it was hard taking care of him.He would try to bite,scream,scratch,and _glare _at Squall anytime he would touch him or get near him but once he saw Cloud he would cheer up and beg the older boy to pick him up.It was odd.Squall had suggested that because he was blond,maybe he reminded him of his _real _father.When Cloud heard this he just looked at Leon,disgusted by the brunette for even thinking that.Ya Cloud was a real Jackass back then.

After that Cloud decided to live with Leon in his father Laguna's house for a few weeks,but those weeks turned into months,and those into years...Cloud didn't know why,but for some reason he just couldn't leave the brunette,it just felt...wrong.After the death of Leon's father,they decided to leave the Gardens and start somewhere new,somewhere away from all those sad memory's...Leon really was a mess after Laguna had died.After a bit of searching Cloud had found the perfect place for them to live.

Twilight Town.A town where the sun never completely sets,a place where no vampires or werewolves roamed.After they had left Hollow Bastion,they swore off hunting for those despicable creatures anymore...it was to risky.If they'd continued fighting they'd be putting Sora and Roxas at risk,and anyways they wanted the two younger ones to live a normal carefree life.Not one where they hid in fear.And anyways if they did continue hunting,they were sure that they'd have to tell Roxas the truth about him,that he was one of those creatures they both killed on daily bases...

Roxas didn't know he was...a _lycan._No that he _used_ to be a lycan.In the begining it was easy to tell the young blond,that his _'changes'_ were just a way of life,and he was just growing up,but he wasn't young and naive anymore and it was hard for both Leon and him to think of excuses now.There were just hoping that Roxas thought it was just puberty like Sora had suggested.

Ya...Scratch that.He knew Roxas was smarter than to believe that.

"Cloud...Have you ever had the feeling that you were being watched?"Roxas whispered as he stopped his action on the older one.Cloud lifted his head and placed it on the younger one and raised an eyebrow."What do you mean?"He questioned.Roxas just closed his eyes and buried his face on the older boys shoulder.

"Its just...eh never mind.It probably just paranoia."Roxas joked and laughed quietly.Cloud didn't laugh though and picked up his head from where it was and placed both his hand on the younger blonds shoulders,looking straight into his crystal blue eyes.A serious look plastered on his face.

"Roxas whats wrong?You know you can tell me anything."He said sternly,Roxas just sighed and looked away."Well...its just I feel like I'm being watched"He started as finally put legs down from his chest."I could..._sense_ them.It like a pair of eyes would be watching me where ever I went,but I just couldn't see them!"He hissed,the panic visible in his words."I feel that hes there...and just waiting.I feel him breathing down my neck,his eyes never leaving me,his footsteps are light,but there,there!I just...never see him though..."Roxas ended quietly placing his face into the palms of hands,letting out a shaky breath.Cloud just sat there,not knowing what to say.

He knew Roxas was telling him the truth,that it wasn't just his paranoia talking.He was sharp,and always able to tell if people were near him.It was like he had a sixth sense or something.Cloud thought the reason why he was able to do this was because he was a lycan.Lycans are basically werewolves,and certain werewolves were also able to sense there prey or the people around him.

"Heh,I feel like such a dork...I'm going to bed."Roxas said finally,while he got up from the couch,but was surprised when a hand grabbed his wrist and was pulled into a hug.

"Don't worry Roxas...You don't ever have to worry.I'll always protect you,you know that right?"Cloud whispered,and Roxas just continued to nuzzle him.while humming a yes in reply.Cloud smiled and pulled away.Roxas whined in protest,but a small smile graced his lips,as Cloud started ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Cloud."Cloud nodded,and started picking up the glasses of tea and the half eaten meat sandwich.Cloud raised an eyebrow at Roxas and pointed to the monstrosity on the plate."You actually ate half of this..._thing?_"Roxas blushed and looked away."I was hungry...I wanted meat."The older one frowned as he picked up the plate.He noticed over the couple of weeks Roxas had been craving nothing but meat and strangely his hunger for it never was satisfied.

"Shit!Its five o'clock?!Crap I have to get up in three hours!Fuck!"Roxas yelled as he he grabbed the small clock that was on the table.Cloud just snickered amused by the younger ones _colorful _language .The younger blond just glared at him."I'm going to bed."He grumbled as he made his way to his room,Cloud smirked and grabbed him by the shoulder before he took an step further,and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good night..."Cloud said with a sly smile as the Roxas turned red as a tomato and made his way to his bedroom in silence.When Cloud heard the click that his door was closed and the Roxas was inside he sighed in relief.After he was done putting the dishes away he tiptoed back to his room,but not before checking the younger brunette.He smiled at the sight he saw.Sora was all over the place,drooling all over his pillow,mouth agape and softly snoring.He swore Sora could sleep threw anything even an Earthquake.

After that he entered his own room and sat on his bed with his head in his hands.With out knowing,a pair of an arms snaked around his waist and a head was placed on his shoulder,the blond smiled.

"What are you doing up?"He questioned as he raised his head,and stared at the door."Hmmm...why are YOU up?"The voice whispered as a pair of teeth started nibbling on the blonds ear.He moaned but pulled back and glared at the person behind him.

"Squall!What the fuck!Don't do that,you know how..."

"-Turned on you get?"The brunette said as he smirked at the now red blond."S-Shut up,I'm not as easy to r-"But before Cloud was able to finish his sentence a pair of soft lips were placed oh his own._This_ was the other reason why Cloud had stayed.Over the years a feeling had ignited inside him when ever he was around the stoic brunette.That feeling had always been there actually,but only surfaced later on when he had started treating Roxas more of person then a mutt.

He slipped his arm around the brunettes neck,and pulled him deeper into the kiss,Leon moaned in satisfaction.Cloud then sat on the older boys lap,and started straddling him,but before things could get more interesting Squall dad pulled away,Cloud glared.

"Now why'd you do that?"He questioned stubbornly as he started lowering his face closer to the brunette.Leon just gave him a stern look that just screamed "No Sex tonight",bur he just ignored it.

"Cloud,why were you outside."The blond just groaned in annoyance and got up from the blond,and took a seat right next to him.

"Roxas."And right away the brunette knew what happened and sighed.Roxas _changes _were really getting the best of them.They one day feared if he got to out of hand they'd actually have to him that his life was a lie,or even worst...kill him.Squall quickly shook that thought away from his mind,no way could he kill Roxas,it was like killing his own son.The old Cloud would have killed him no doubt,but the new Cloud loved him and would protect him with all his might.Things were getting really difficult.

"Leon...are you sure Roxas is human?I mean as human as he can get?We won't wake up one morning to find him as some blood thirsty beast...right?"Leon said nothing.Cloud glared at him and took him by the shoulder so that they were now facing each other."Answer me Squall!Tell me that won't happen,dammit!"Cloud yelled,and Leon eyes just hardened,not knowing what to say."Pleases don't tell me,I'll have to...have to kill him one day."He whispered as he looked down at his lap.He felt like crying,but refined from doing so,he had learned not to cry after..._he _died.He felt it was unnecessary since _he _was the one that only got Cloud to show his emotions.He knew _he_ wouldn't judge him.

After hearing Cloud last word,Leon grabbed his lover and held on to him tightly.Cloud at first was startled but melted into the hug,and shifted a bit to get comfortable.

"Don't worry Cloud...No matter what we'll find away to help Roxas...no matter what."After that they just sat there together in silence,enjoying the others embrace,and for second Leon had thought blond had fell asleep,but was proved wrong when Cloud spoke.

"Leon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do...do we still have those hidden cameras we used when we were still Hunters?"

"Eh,ya there in the attic.Why?"

"...Someones been spying on us."

----------------------------------

_"You my son will bring a new age to us all!"_

_"Hey there little guy...oh wow your fangs grew in all ready?Heh,aren't you growing up..."_

_"He really does look like you my liege...he has your ears."_

_"Shhh,my son please don't cry,I'm here."_

_"Ven?Is that the name of the baby?"_

_"Um,eh...what are you doing?"_

_"Odd."_

_"Odd indeed"_

_"You got sharp teeth...that could be useful when you get older..."_

_"Time to wake up Ven..."_

_"Time to wake up."_

_"WAKE UP!!!!!!"_

--------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!!!!"

AHHH!!!!!!"

_Thump._

"SORA!!!What the fuck is wrong with you?!Why in the Hell did you just dump cold water on me?!"Yelled a soaking Roxas on the floor,his sheets once again tangled around him like some sort of cocoon.He was currently glaring and snarling like some kind of dog,at his brother for dumping a bucket of ice cold water on his head,there for interrupting his strange dream.Sora on the other hand was laughing like a hyena at his brother expression and quickly left the room before his brother could pound him.

Once he was gone,Roxas groaned,and once again untangled him self from his mini cocoon,picked up a towel and made his way the bathroom.After a ten minute shower,he picked out some random outfit and put it on.He went the kitchen where was greeted by the older brunette,that was reading the paper and eating a muffin,Sora on the other hand was scarfing down his food like a vacuum,not even noticing Roxas had entered the room.Cloud was not there,like he usually was and Roxas frowned.

"Wheres Cloud?"He questioned Leon.The brunette didn't take off his eyes the paper and just muttered "He went to work early" to Roxas.Great there fighting,Roxas thought as he got a piece of toast from the toaster and started nibbling on it quietly.Even though it tasted good,Roxas thought it was missing something.He went to one of the cabinets and took out can of process meat and dumped it on the piece of toast.He placed in the microwave for twenty seconds to warm it up,and when it was done he took it back to the table and started eating it happily.When he was half way done,he noticed two pair of eyes on him,he raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Dude...what are you eating?It looks like shit on a cracker!"Sora yelled while pointing at the blond breakfast,Leon ion the other hand lost his apatite and threw his muffin away."Man,do you got some weird cravings..."Sora muttered as he once again started shoving food in his mouth.Roxas just shrugged and continued eating,not in the mood to argue with his brother this morning.Once Sora had satisfied his tank of a stomach,he turned his attention the Roxas,a sly look on his face.

"Who's _Ven_?"Roxas head shot up from the announcement of that name,but gave the brunette a confused look."Who?"Sora just nudged him in the stomach and winked at him.Okay now the blond was really confused."Oh don't give me that look you were just _moaning _his name just a while ago!"Now this had caught Leon attention,and he placed his newspaper down,and started listening to the conversation.

"I was?"Roxas said while he cocked his head to the side.Sora threw his hand in the air clearly annoyed the blond was playing dumb with him.

"Well duh!I even heard you say _'You got sharp teeth,that could be useful when your older'_!Really Roxy,why didn't you tell me you were a masochist!"Leon raised an eyebrow an the now red blond who just looked horrified by the word that came from the brunettes mouth.

"What the Hell are YOU talking about!?I'm no masochist!Stop being a fucken lier!"Roxas yelled,eyes narrowed,and for a second Leon thought he saw his eyes flash red.Sora was about to reply,but both jumped by the sound of something hitting the table.It was Leon and he looked pissed,but before he could began yelling at the two the doorbell suddenly rung.

"Okay,calm down.Sora stop teasing Roxas.Roxas you know better then to use that kind of language ."Squall said sternly,giving one more glare at the two boys before leaving the kitchen and making his way to the front door to open it.

"Roxas!Its Hayner,Olette,and Pence!"Those three had been Roxas's friends ever since he moved to the city,and they'd all usually walk to school together if they weren't in a hurry."Okay Leon I'll be there in a second!"He grabbed his checkered messenger bag,and bagged lunch he had prepared the night prior.He sighed as he saw the look Sora was giving him."Okay Sora,I'm sorry for screaming at you...forgive and forget?"When Sora heard this he quickly cheered up,and jumped on his brother giving him a big hug,weirdly enough Roxas didn't fall over or even budged from his spot when he did so.He smiled at his brother behavior.

"Yep!All forgiven and forgotten Roxy!Eh sorry for teasing you,too."Sora said sheepishly,Roxas just shrugged like it was nothing.Sora then got off from Roxas and said goodbye to the blond.

"If you want So,you can come walk with us."Roxas suggested,but Sora just waved him off."Nah,that okay I'm meeting up with Sephie,Wakka,and Tidus today and anyways...no offense but your friends are weird."Roxas smirked knowing all to well that his friend were indeed weird,but hey thats why he liked them so he didn't complain.It wasn't like he was any better.

He waved Sora and Leon a goodbye,and left with his friends to school.They started talking about random junk like comics,crushes,video games,bullies,and life.Some things being said made him laugh,and when he did Olette gasped and pointed to his mouth.

"Roxas!Your teeth!There so pointy!"Roxas raised an eyebrow at the female brunette,and she just sighed as she took out a little mirror from her bag and handed it to Roxas.

Roxas eyes widened to what he saw."Holy fuck dude are those fangs?!"Hayner yelled he saw the two sharp canine like teeth,Pence looked pale."Roxas are you like a vampire or something?!Pence yelled,the fear visible in his voice.The three other friends just rolled there eyes at there chubby friend."Pence for the last time there is no such thing as vampires."Roxas said dully as he gave back the mirror to Olette,and continued walking."What do you mean theres no such thing as vampires?!Of course there are!"They were all quite used to this all ready.Pence had...such a wild imagination.He always argued to them that these "Creatures of the night"existed,and if we didn't protect are selves,we'd be waking up one day as one of them.Pence was a weird one.

"Okay Pence if they really do exist,why havn't I heard anything about them in the news,heh?"Hayner said in amused voice,Pence smiled in triumph as he took something out of his backpack.It was a newspaper."Heres your proof spike head!"Pence yelled as he shoved the paper in the brown eyed boys hands.Hayner carefully opened the paper and started reading,when he was done he looked at Pence confusingly."How does a sale on marmalade tell me vampires exist?"The chubby teen looked at him weirdly for a moment and looked to where the boy was reading.When he saw what it was Pence scowled and back hand the spiky hair teen in the back of his head."Not that you imbecile!That!"He pointed to a picture right below the add.It was,what looked to be a neck with twos hole carved deep in it.

"What exactly are we looking at"Olette said.Pence sighed dramatically and looked to Roxas who was just standing there not paying attention,and kept poking at his "Fangs".

"Roxas!Stop poking at those..._things!_Come here and tell me what you see!"Roxas jumped at the call of his name,but non the less went over to what Pence was pointing to in some newspaper.

"Wellllll?!What do you see?!"Pence said eagerly.Roxas squinted his eyes for a moment and turned to Pence."It looks like someone went a little to far trying to give someone a hickey."He said simply and Pence literally anime dropped.

"Oh I see it!"

"Oh wow your right!How'd I miss something like that...?"

"Pence picked himself from the floor,growled at his friends for being such idiots,and snatched the paper from Hayner's hand."You idiots!This wasn't cause by a hickey!Its was caused by vampire bite._This_ is a vampire bite,thus making this person dead.Murdered!In this town!Theres vampires on the loose!!"Pence wailed,on his knees,literally ripping the paper in his hands.For a few second the three just stared at there hysterical friend,an then they laughed.

Pence growled once more and put the now crumbled paper back in his bag,and stalked away from his friends.Roxas noticed,and quickly stopped laughing,motioning his friends to the same,and followed pursuit after the dark haired teen.

"Aww come on Pence we didn't meant to be mean!"

"Ya Pence stop being such a loser!"

"Hayner!"

"What?"

"Will you guys shut it!"Pence wait u-"Roxas yelled but stopped when he bumped into something.It was Pence.and he looked as pale as a ghost,his eyes dilated in fear,mouth agape."Pen-Pen,whats up?Why do you look like you've just seen a vampire or something?"Roxas joked as he nudged his friend,but he said nothing as he pointed to something up ahead.Roxas looked at him oddly before looking up to see what he was pointing at.

Eh Roxas...was confused to what he was exactly seeing.Right across the block was a man,(Well he thought he was a man)covered in in like a million jackets,at least three scarves covering his face,a ski mask,a large hat that remind him of a pirates hat,black glasses covered his eyes,and black rubber gloves covered his hands.He was even holding an umbrella over his head!The only thing close to normal he was wearing was black leather pants,with a about ten chain on it,and black knee high boots.By now the other two friends had joined them,and were as well gawking at the strange man.

"Dude...what is that _thing!_"Hayner yelled as pointed at the man,.When he did so Olette slapped his finger down,saying it was rude to point.In response he just stuck out his tongue and turned his attention to his blond best friend.

"Am I right Roxas?Don' you thing the _thing_ is odd looking?Hmmm...Roxas?"Roxas wasn't paying attention though,he was to busy staring at the person who had decided to dress like he was in a blizzard on a obviously sunny day.Roxas was pretty sure the man was also staring at him,too.Roxas felt weird.It was like he knew this person,his aura felt very this have have been Roxas's stalker?No that couldn't be right,Roxas would for sure tell right away,if someone like him was following him.This person stuck out more,then a someone with green hair.For some reason,with out even realizing it he waved to the mysterious stranger,and surprisingly he waved back to Roxas.

"Roxas!"Roxas jumped,suddenly startled out of his staring contest with the man across the street."Wha?"He said while looking at his friends that were just giving him odd looks."Roxas,do you know that guy?"Pence said,looking less pale then he was before,Roxas just shrugged."No I don't think so..."Before any of his friend could question him any further though,the sudden ring of the school bell was heard.There eyes all widened.

"Shit were going to late!"Hayner yelled as he ran to the school,Olette right behind him,followed by Pence and then Roxas.Roxas mind wasn't on school though,no it was on that man.

Who exactly was he?

----------------------------------

When the four finally did arrive at school they were relived to find out they had made it in time and wouldn't be getting detention.What they weren't so keen on though,was the fact they all had history class now.When they got to the classroom they all took there usual seats in the back and started chatting,mostly on the strange man they had just seen.

The warning bell rang and kids hurried into the class and got to there seats before they got in trouble,but strangely there was no teacher in the room.After ten minutes of mindless chatter around the class,no one really caring if there teacher wasn't present,the door flung open,and everyone gasped.

It was the man.

He went into the front of the and place his now closed umbrella on the teachers chair.Everyones eyes never left his form,and it was deathly quiet in the room.The strange person then started to undress himself.First he took off the jackets(Which Roxas counted to be seven,all of them black).When they were gone the blond was surprised to see how skinny the man was(It was obvious now without all the clothes that the stranger was indeed a male),he was basically anorexic.He was a red long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow showing off his abnormal,ivory colored skin.On top of the shirt was a black vest that had at least ten little pins on it,and red stitching making out some sort of pattern or design.He then took of his hat and place is on top of his umbrella and started unraveling the scarves that were around him.Now that the stranger was up close to Roxas,he found out that he was very tall.He looked to be around maybe six foot two,six foot five,at least a head taller than Roxas!When he was done with scarves he went for the ski mask and glasses,the moment everyone in the room was waiting for.They just had to know what the man really looked like.

For some reason Roxas could tell that the man could sense the suspense in the room,and was just smirking behind his mask.He faced the chalkboard(Much to everyones protest)and removed his glasses and placed them in his pockets and finally took off his mask and turned around to the class.Everyones jaw dropped.Right in front of them was the most gorgeous man Roxas had ever seen..He had long blood red hair,that was slicked back and tied in a black handkerchief,and soft blood red lips formed in a smirk.He had two black upside down teardrop tattoos on each cheek making them both stood out against his white skin,and for his eyes...

His eyes were unbelievable.They were sharp and catlike,filled with desire and mischief,and greener than and field.His eyes made Roxas melt in his seat and shiver in fear.He loved and hated those eyes.

These were the eyes that haunted Roxas every night in his dreams._His eyes._

""Hello there class,I'm your new history teacher.The names Flynn comma Axel.Got it memorized?"

_**T.B.C.**_


	4. A Taste of Life and its Expenses

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't.I also don't own the Underworld.**

**Author's Note:Hi there again!Freaky chick here yet again!Wow,I totally can't believe people actually like my story!!!Oh you guys makes me so happy!Enjoy and Review!**

**Pairing:Main-Akuroku-Side-So far I only got CloudXLeon,and Zemyx but more will be mention as the story progresses.**

_Thanks to the people that reviewed chapter three!_

_Silver Tears 11:The question you asking if there will be any Mpreg in this story,the answer is no.I'm not against it or anything,just it doesn't fit with my story.The whole relationship between Saix and Roxas/Ven will be explained as the story continues don't worry!Oh and as for Saix and Axels relationship after Roxas was stolen...who ever said if Saix was still alive?...Or is he?-Snort-I leave you to figure that out!Oh and wouldn't die happily if Axel were there teacher!He freaken sex on legs!I'm glad you like the chapter dude!_

_Kelle611:To tell you the truth I really did want to wright more,but eh my cliffy senses were tingling.-snort-_

_Shrouded-obessesion:Yes his lycan nature IS showing.and it only gets worse for Roxas here on in!_

_Darkest Soul of Sadness:Who wouldn't go banana if Axel was there teacher?Hell I'm pretty sure if he was one he'd win teacher of the year...like every year.Oh you like the clothings?Thanks,I have a knack for making up clothing designs._

_tuse:Yes,I really did have to make our two fellow ex Hunters go cut off poor Roxy's ears and tail.You have to remember there whole plan in the begining was to KILL Roxas.So,it was like a win-win situation...for them I mean._

_SorasLilAngel:Thanks for liking the story and complimenting on my writing!_

_delayed-reaction:-Laughs happily-I'm so glad you think my story's actually good!Now I give you more of "Love Bites"...Right now!_

**0 0 0**

**_"A taste of life and its expenses."_**

Have you ever felt that feeling when your both nervous and excited at the same time?Where your palms start to sweat,adrenaline's starts pumping,your body heating up,but at the same time feel as if chills were rolling down your back?You feel as if you were about to faint or puke,but most likely are about to scream at any given moment.Your drowning,and can't escape...You don't want to escape.The feeling of suffocation gnawing at you from the inside,killing you slowly yet you feel like your in Heaven and don't ever want to let go this exhilarating sensation.Ya,that what was happening to one special little boy in his history class.His eyes glued on the person in front of the room.

The person with red hair and the haunting green eyes.

""Hello there class,I'm your new history teacher.The names Flynn comma Axel.Got it memorized?"His voice...it sounded so rich and calming,yet at the same time powerful.His movements like water,or better yet the flames of _fire._Yes,that was it.The man reminded the young blond of fire.So breathtaking and full of life,but untouchable and dangerous at the same time.It was unknowing.Able to be ones friend and the other enemies,though which was which was the hard part figuring out.Pick wrong and you most likely to get burned and possibly die,but pick the right one...pure bliss awaits.The blond didn't know how he knew this...he just did.And he was craving for it.

"Hey what happen to Miss Jankens,yano!?"Yelled a broad young teen with brown hair,and even browner eyes.His name was Raijiin,or better known as Rai.He was in a group that was called the ""Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee",known for keeping kids in order and if they resisted...they just simply used there fists.To tell you the truth Roxas thought they were just bunch of bullies just wanting attention.There leader Seifer Almasy and him all ways feuded with each other.Reason being the bully alway made fun of Roxas and his friends.

"Well lets just say she just visiting her mother uptown.Hmmm?"The Red haired sex God replied as he went over to the pile of jackets and picked out of very huge book in one of the jackets inside pockets.He then sat on his deck,crossed his legs,and looked at the class with a very amusing expression.He looked fucking _edible._By now Roxas had started itching all over his body,and he started to feel flushed.What was wrong with him?He suddenly stopped scratching by the nudge of his friend Pence."Hey didn't Miss Janken mom,like died two months ago?"He questioned and Roxas just shrugged as he continued scratching.This time his neck.

"Dude are you all right?You keep itching...what do you have fleas?"Hayner joked and snickered into his hand a bit.Roxas on the other hand found this no laughing matter.He really did feel like he had fleas."Okay class,before we start the lesson how about we get...more acquainted with each other."Axel said sultry voice as he gave the class a seductive smile,eyes glinting with mischief.Half the class was literary swooning by now.Even the boys!Roxas on the other hand just looked away,and bit his lower lip,face covered in a pink tint._'Dammit!'_Roxas though,frustrated with him self.Why did he feel like he was a dog...in _heat?!_

"When I call your name,you will tell me a little about your self,and in return you ask me any question and I will answer it truthfully.Is that clear?"It sounded more than a statement then a question,but everyone nodded non the less.The teacher just brighten up at this and clapped his hands together in a joyous manner."Okay lets start with..."By now Roxas had stopped listening.It wasn't like he didn't want to listen to the gorgeous man,it was just he coudn't.

He felt like he would pass out at any given moment.He wanted to ask Mr. Flynn to go to the nurses office,but for some reason his voice betrayed him.He body felt heavy as lead,and speaking about heads,his felt liked it was being pecked by hundreds of bloody woodpeckers!He so desperately wanted to get out this room.He felt liked he was being caged,or better yet _mentally caged._Why wouldn't his body respond to him?!While trying not to constantly drift in and out of consciousness he failed to notice name being called..He was suddenly bolted from his daze state by someone placing there hand on his shoulder.He looked up and saw...it was the redheaded man._Axel._

He was staring at Roxas with concern and some other hidden emotion Roxas coudn't decipher,but oh so desperately wanted to know.Also for some odd reason Roxas itching had stopped,and he was feeling less flushed than he was before.It felt as if he was released from his mental prison.It was odd.

"Are you all right?"The older man questioned,his voice soft and filled with worry.Roxas dumbly nodded and was about to reply,if it wasn't for the fact that a certain teen in a beanie didn't interrupt him."Don't mind him Teach,Roxas is just freak like that!"

"Ya!He once fell off the clock tower and landed on his two feet!Not a scratch on him!"

"Ya totally!He just freak!No one could have survived that jump,no less land on there feet!"

"Hes messed up,a menace to society!"

"He like a dog,yano."

"Dog freak."

The names just kept going on and on,and even though his friends were defending him and literally screaming at the kids for them to back off...the harsh words never stopped.Suddenly out of no where Roxas shot up from his chair and banged both his palms on the wooden desk in front of him.Hes eyes narrowed,and glinting red,upper lip twitching,finger nails digging deep in the desk most likely leaving marks.He had snapped.

"If you don't guys all shut up now, I swear...I WILL FUCKEN RIP YOUR THROAT OUTS WITH MY BARE TEETH,AND CHEW UP YOUR INSIDES!I WILL LITERALLY FUCK YOU UP IN MORE WAYS THEN ONE!SO SHUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING TRAPS,OR I'LL FUCKEN SHUT THEM UP FOR YOU PERMANENTLY!DO I MAKE MY SELF FUCKEN CLEAR YOU FUCK FACES!?"He screamed,voice not sound like his own.It sounded more powerful,menacing,fearful...yep,nothing like his own.Spit was everywhere on his desk,his canine teeth showing them self as he started snarling at the students around him.Everyone in the room said nothing afterward,just staring at the blond as if he were an Axe murderer coming to get them.Even his friends looked at him in shock.

"Well,well,well...Doesn't someone have spunk?"Said an amused voice from the front of the class.It was the teacher.Somewhere during Roxas little death threat he was giving to the class,the red head had decided to sit upon his coat filled chair and plopped his now crossed legs on the desk.A smirk playing at his lips.The blond just scowled as he wiped away the drool on his lips and sat back in his own chair.His eyes once again fully blue.

"Well Blondie,got a name?"Axel questioned.Roxas just stared at him for a few seconds,deciding if he should give the irresponsible man his name or not.He caved in.

"Roxas...Roxas Strife."He used Clouds last name for obvious reasons,but was also known for using Leon last name as well sometimes.When hes bored of giving the same answer he usually joined the two names together too,but for some reason he didn't feel like doing that today.He felt like just being a Strife today.At the sudden mention of his name he could have swore he saw the redheads eyes darkened for a second,but it could have been just the lighting in the room.The school was pretty shitty.

"Roxas _Strife_ you say?What an unusual name..."He replied back,taking his feet from the desk,and sat up straight.He then placed his elbows on the desk,laced his fingers together and laid his chin on them."So _Roxy_...tell me about your self."Roxas scowled at the nick name.It was bad enough Sora called him that.It made him feel like he was a girl or something.The young blond took deep breath and stared dully at his teacher.Still feeling pissed from the whole class verbally attacking him just a few minutes ago.He was also pissed at the fact the red haired teacher didn't do a thing to stop the abuse.Really what was up with this guy?

"Like I said my name is Roxas,I'm sixteen and a half,have a brother named Sora that goes to this school,and live with him his brother,and his brothers boyfriend.Oh,and yes I really did fall off the clock tower and land on my two feet with out a scratch.if you were wondering."Roxas said in a monotone voice.He sounded like Leon.He mentally snorted at himself. Axel raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"What do you mean when you said you live with him his brother?If this Sora boys your brother,doesn' that mean the older one is well your brother?"The redhead questioned,but he didn't sound confused at all.He just seem...amused.

"I'm adopted."Was all the blond had said.He didn't feel like talking about his life story with some freaky stranger.Sure he counted Sora as a brother,but he never counted Leon as a brother.He thought of Leon,of eh...a mom.Ya I know kind of weird but hey it was the truth.And it made sense considering Cloud acted at a father figure to the young blond,and him and Leon were dating.

The red haired man just shrugged,not bothering to question the subject any further."So _Roxas_ have a question for me?"Roxas looked up the ceiling putting a finger to his chin,trying to think of the right question to ask the weird man in front of him.He had never met anyone like him before,it was odd to say at least.He was gorgeous,stunning,and just...breath taking.Roxas was pretty sure he wasn't gay or bi,but he couldn't hide the fact the the man was looked like a freaken Sex God.

To tell you the truth the young blond was asexual.Sure he tried dating a few girl in the past,Hell he Even dated Olette once!Just things didn't feel right when he was dating.It felt like...he was cheating on someone.Yes I know its weird,but thats how he felt.He felt as if he were breaking some vow he had made to someone so long ago,to always be theres and they be his...When the date would be over his heart would clench and the feeling of guilt would wash over him.Since then he had stopped dating.And as for guys...Roxas never found any of them attractive(Excluding Cloud),or became infatuated by one,so ya.He was pretty sure he didn't play for that team.

"Are you a vampire?"When the class heard the question the blond boy said,they all erupted into laughter.Hayner snorted in a amusement,Olette giggled behind her hand,and Pence frowned,wanting to be the one to ask the redhead that question.Roxas didn't know why he exactly said that question.The words just blurted out of his mouth.Now that he thought about it,this Axel guy really did remind him of a vampire.Thought that be silly...

_Vampires don't exist._

As if reading the blonds mind,the teacher smirked at the blond,his two canine like teeth showing off there self,glinting in the light."Yes...yes I am."The whole class just laughed,more hysterically this time,but for some reason Roxas had the feeling that this guy wasn't lying.He was...telling the truth?No,that would be crazy talk!He just messing with his head,playing as if he were his toy.Ugg,Roxas was getting a migraine from all this thinking.

_There is no such thing as vampires._

Once the class laughter died down the red head got up from his desk and once again sat on his desk,but this time actually opened up the book he had gotten from his coat in the beginning of class.He looked at the class,a know it all grin plastered on himself."It weird that the subject of vampires have been brought up...its because that is what we will be learning now."The class blinked at the teacher,all quiet and waiting for the punch line.When it never came and everyone in the class groaned and "Wha?" the teacher.Well almost everyone...one kid actually screamed in excitement.

_Pence._Figures.

"I thought this was History class not stupid Vampire learning class!"Siefer yelled from the back,a bored look on his face,and arms crossed in front of his chest.

"This is History and vampire's are certainly not stupid you little twit."Axel snapped,eyes glowing black for a second.The class fell silent once more.The red heads eyes widened at the sudden action he had just did.He coughed into his fist and like that placed his mask back on like nothing had ever happened.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted"He glared at Siefer here."We are learning about vampires,and yes this is history.Any objections?"They were none,and Axel softly smiled at his now obedient class.Ya he could get used to this.

"Okay good.Lets begin..."He looked threw his old and tattered text book,and flipped to the right page.When he did his eyes brightened up and he looked at the class."Now you might think vampires are just...mythological creatures am I correct?"Half the class nodded,while the other kept quiet.Pence of course screamed no,and Roxas just looked bored.Axel just tsked the non believer and continued on speaking."Well you be wrong,because there as real as you and I."

"There are many names to call a vampire.In Europe they are called Balkans,and Greece, vrykolakas while in Romiana they are referred to as strigoi.Now some may think of them of demons,which technically they are,but there are some misunderstanding to this.They are demons...but at the same time not.They are misunderstood.An enigma of some sorts.For some becoming a vampire,is like acquiring some sort of curse.A curse that could never be vanquished,healed,or lifted.Always on the run,to live life never aging while watching as your love ones die right before your eyes,killing anything with a living pulse just to survive...it would drive someone mad.While others that our just born as a vampire,are cursed to have never truly grasp the concept of feelings...a vampire has no soul,there for born as a heartless creature of the night holding no regret or remorse,this is sadly there burden to bare."His words were powerful and filled with meaning.He sounded as he truly believed in what he was saying that he could relate to it.Roxas strangely felt like he could relate to what he had just said too,and continued to listening to the redheads explanation on these creatures.

Axel noticed the the blond boy intrigued gazed fixed on him,and smiled."Now lets see if you children are smart.Who knows the weaknesses of a vampire?"Right away Pence hand shot up,and started shifting in his desk in excitement.Axel raised an eyebrow and pointed at him to answer.

"First off let me say a vampire are not afraid of garlic,holy water or crosses.They don't care for the all the regional stuff,so they tend to not get involved in that.Also as some would think,they do NOT turn into ashes when they are hit by the sunlight.Sure it takes a few minutes to get used to the sudden brightness,but they can take on the sun.To kill a vampire would have to be the deception of the head,a stake to the heart,or better yet fire."Pence replied with a smile on his face.Hayner just rolled his eyes.Axel clapped his hands,surprised to find someone in this town that actually knew about vampires."Wow,I'm surprised thats exactly right.Whats your name young boy?"

"Pence."He yelled happily from the back.The teacher just Hmmed in response and wrote something in a spiral notebook that was on the desk.When he was done,his eyes traveled to the blond with blue eyes sitting in the back.The blond did nothing but stare back,a confused look in his eyes.Finally the red head looked away and stared at the window.

"Now..."He said quietly."Lets talk about a vampires enemies."His eyes narrowed as he he stared back at the blond boy,a creepy smile playing at his lips."Roxas who are the mortal enemies of the vampires?"Roxas blinked,being caught off by the question.Hell,like he knew.Why couldn't the dam redhead pick on someone that actually knew this stuff.Like Pence!Before he was going to say that he didn't know the answer,a sudden rush went threw hi body.He felt like time had stopped and the room got bigger,it was like he was feeling...disconnected.

"Werewolves."He replied,his voice lifeless,eyes dazed and hollow.Axel smirked and made his way to the blonds desk."Now tell me what are a werewolves weaknesses."

"There weakness is silver,or better yet a silver bullet.Also wolfsbane."He said dully,looking down at his desk."What is wolfsbane Roxas?"Axel said eagerly,right in front of blonds desk."A plant that supposedly sprouted from weeds watered by the drool of Cerberus while he was brought out of Hades by Heracles."Axel's smirks just grew as he stared down at the lifeless blond below him."Now tell me...whats the name of the breed that is werewolf but at the same not?The breed more stronger then a werewolf."By now Axel was clutching at the desks side face only inches away from Roxas's face,an insane smile playing at his lips.The boy looked up at the redhead threw cold and lifeless eyes and whispered the answer.

_"Lycans."_

And like that the bell rang and Roxas broke out from what ever spell he was in.He blinked a few times and shook his head to get rid of the pain that was forming in head.It felt like he had been just run over by a bulldozer.When his finally caught up with himself,he realized he was the only one in class and the teacher had all ready made his way to his desk,now sitting on his chair filled with coats and such reading the old tattered textbook."If you don't hurry along Roxas you'll be late for geometry."The teacher said not bothering to life his eyes from the book in front of him.

The blond just dumbly nodded grabbed his messenger bag,and made his way out the class,but not before sending one more glance to his odd teacher.The redhead caught it and smiled seductively,waving his hand lazily to the blond boy.He mentally shivered.

_'What exactly had just happened in there?'_

-----------------------------------------

As the day progressed on,Roxas could help but feel odd.His thoughts always drifting back to that red headed teacher.What had exactly happened in that class?One minute he felt like he was in love with freaken guy and the next minute he feel like he wants to wring the guys neck?He was acting like a women with all these mood swings.Also what was with the scratching?Even after he had left the class,the blond still continued scratching everywhere,but thankfully he didn't feel flushed and hot like had been before.Ugg,maybe Roxas _was _a dog.When school get out he had to remind himself to go get flee shampoo,and tell Cloud to take him to the Veterinarians office.

Another thing that really,and I mean REALLY confused the blond was the fact that he had answered the redheads questions correctly,even though he had _no _knowledge on the breed of Werewolf what so ever.How did he answer those questions?How did he know what wolfsbane was?He was pretty sure he never heard of such a thing.And what the Hell was a _lycan?!_How did he know all this stuff?This was more Pence department then his,so why was he able to answer the dam questions?!

He vaguely remembered the feeling of being disconnected with his body.He could hear,smell.see the things around him,but he had no power over his body or mind what so ever.It was...a scary feeling.It felt as if he were a ghost,and just watched from the sidelines as his body was being possessed by this unknown..._thing._He didn't even want to find what would have happened to him if the bell didn't ring when it did.He sighed as he made his way to the lunch room with his three friends in tow.He just wanted this day to end all ready.

All thought this,the blond was pretty happy that they had lunch now.He was starving!He was in the mood for chicken.No,cow.Or better yet chicken AND cow.By now his mouth was watering at the sudden thought of meat.His friends stared at him weirdly.Finally Hayner elbowed him in the stomach,and Roxas serene look on his face disappeared and he stared at his friend confusingly."Dude your like drooling everywhere."Roxas eyes widened,and right away wiped the drool that was on him and smiled sheepishly at his friends.

When they finally arrived at the cafeteria,a euphoria of smells entered the blonds nose.Roxas was known to have a nose of blood hound when it came to smelling out things.In the beginning when Roxas had discovered this new trait about himself,he was constantly sneezing.His nose also was runny and felt as if he'd had a a pill stuck up his nose.He got headaches so easily from the most simplest of smells,he had to takes pills almost everyday to stop them.He was like the worlds youngest pill popper.

The worst part of it though,was the fact that Roxas could smell all the dust in the air.He remembered as clear as day when he had discovered this.Leon had told Sora and him to clean the attic one Sunday morning in July.Sora of course protested,saying it was summer and that they shouldn't do stuff like cleaning on summer break.The young blond just sighed in annoyance and pulled his younger brother by the collar of his shirt,and both made there way to the attic.Roxas sinuses had been clearing up lately,and was feeling a whole lot better then he was a month ago when the whole smelling everything fiasco began.

When they arrived at the attic,Sora being the klutz he was tripped over a box and land on a pile of book that were stacked up,making them all fall down.Roxas of course laughed at the brunettes stupidity,but then those laughs turned into coughs,and those into hysterical wheezing.It had been so dusty in there and Roxas could smell all of it in the air.It was going into him,he could feel it.He could feel it constricted itself around his lungs like a boa constrictor.Roxas was so sure he was going to die that time.If it wadn't for Leon that had heard Sora hysterical screams for help,picked the blond up and rush him to the hospital ,he was pretty sure he'd be dead by now.

By the time he had got to the hospital,he was coughing up blood,and his whole body was shaking like a leaf.The doctors made him use a asthma nebulizer.After three hours of hearing that annoying sound of the machine,Roxas had stopped coughing and wheezing.The doctor said he had experienced an asthma attack,a very dangerous asthma attack.And yes that was the day the blond found out he had asthma,how ironic.From that day on he had to use an inhaler almost everyday,and stay away from the polluted air and dust.Ya that was hard to do considering they were living in th city at the time.Cloud had suggested that they should get away from the city and go take a vacation in the country...for Roxas's sake.Sora was upset by the fact that he'd be leaving his friends for the remainder of summer vacation,but got over it when he heard where there were going.

The 100 Acre Wood.Ya Sora was what you say "Ubberly excited"by the fact that they'd being going there.Even though Sora might seem oblivious and stupid,hes actually very,very smart and cunning.A subject he very good with,would be geography.He knows almost everything about land masses,and where certain places are located.His dream is to one day travel the world...travel the world in a spaceship like car called a gummi ship.What?He _is _Sora.The trip there did wonders on Roxas nose,it was just so...clean.He really enjoyed staying there.It was like he was camping,or better yet living outside surrounded by nature.He and Sora made a lot of friends there,one in particular was Sora's favorite.It was a boy named Pooh.For some reason Sora just loved hanging around the friendly little blond.It was kind of cute.

When they got home from there vacation,Roxas realized he could smell again.This time though,he could control what he was smelling,and could actually decipher stuff be there scent.It was really amazing.Hmm...maybe all he really need was some good old country air.

After a few months Roxas found out he had been using his inhaler less and less everyday,until with out know it,he had stopped completely.

Roxas smiled a lazy smiled as he took one deep breath of air.When he did he gagged as the sudden taste of boiled cabbage filled his mouth.Really who boiled cabbage?As the four got to there table and took out there bagged lunch(They all knew better then to get any food from the school by now),and began swiping food from each other,while started talking about junk.Well three out of the four were doing that at least."Hey Roxas whats wrong?Didn't you bring any lunch today?"Said Olette in her motherly like voice,as she took another bite of her cucumber and turkey sandwich.

Roxas quickly looked from his messenger bag to his female friend."Yes Olie of course I did.What do you really think I'm gonna eat that."He pointed to some oddly dish that looked like cabbage casserole."I just...Can't find my lunch."He said as he started rummaging his bag.Oh was he hungry,he needed something to eat.Something..._meaty._

"Hey maybe you left it one of your classes"Hayner suggested as he stole a chip from Pence.Roxas froze.Suddenly remembering where he had left his lunch.

_The history room._

Roxas just wanted to face palm himself right about now.He was such in a hurry to leave,he had forgotten to pick up his lunch that he had placed on the floor right besides desk.Now Roxas had two options right now.Option one,sneak into the history room grab his lunch,with out the red haired teacher noticing.Or option two,get food from the cafeteria.He glanced back at the cabbage casserole,and shuddered.Ya,he was better off getting harassed by the freaky teacher,then suffering food poison.

He got up from his seat and told his friends he be back in a moment,and like that he left the lunch room.He tiredly made his way up to the second floor,by the shitty staircase,and went down the hall made a right,and before he knew it he was in front of the door of the history class.Before he opened the door he put hie ear to it,and strained them a bit to see if someone was inside.Roxas had great hearing,he was like a bat.He could also pick up vibration in the floor and walls around him.

After five minute of not hearing any movement or sound coming from inside the room,the blond was sure the close was clear.He slowly opened the door and peeked in.As he expected no one was inside.He quickly opened the door all the way,closed it softly behind him and went to his desk where he was sitting in first period.

His lunch wasn't there.

Roxas felt like punching something now.Of course it wouldn't be there,its been like five periods all ready!Someone would have thrown it out by now.He groaned loudly as he started to rub his temples.He turned around and was about to leave the class,if it wasn't for a certain someone blowing in his ear,making him literally jump from his skin.

"Ahhhh!!"He screamed as he tripped on his own two feet.He tried to grab on to something...he did but it fell on top of him as he landed on the floor."Ah,my back!"The blond boy wailed,his eyes clenched tight,while his back started to arch like a bridge.He then heard snickering on top of him.Wait..._on top of him?_

He quickly opened his eyes and found them to be staring at amused green colored ones.Roxas blinked.And then blinked a few more times.Then realization hit him.His teacher was on him.His body...is laying on his body.There lips are only a few inches away from each other.His back was arched,and the redhead is literary laying on top of his...OhmyfreakenGod!!

"Ahh!Get off me you sicko!"Roxas yelled as he pushed his teacher off of him,got up from the floor,and glared at him.Axel just sat Indian style on the floor and smirked at the pouting blond."Who you are you calling sicko?If I remember correctly _your _the one that grabbed me,and _made _me fall on top of you."He replied,his voice sounding smooth and all knowing.Roxas just scowled and looked away.A blush forming on his cheeks.

Oh God not this again.Why did he feel like such a schoolgirl when he was alone the redhead or when he only turned his attention to the blond?Though when hes being spoken to in public,he feels like he needs to act tough,and prove himself to the cocky redhead?Ugg,so many questions.So little answers.

"So...What are you doing in my classroom..._Roxas?"_The blond visibly shuddered when he said his name.Oh great he starting to itch again."It-its,ahh!Nothing!"He said in a hurry as he started to itch his neck.Axel just raised an eyebrow to the blonds behavior."Whats wrong with you?Do you have fleas?"Roxas snorted,now itching his back."It sure fell like it."He muttered,he started to scratch his head now.The red haired man finally got up from the floor,and stood in front of the itching blond.He then out of no where got his hand and started scratching behind the blonds right ear.At the sudden action the blond stopped what he was doing,and smiled.Leaning into the touch.

The redhead smiled softly at the young boys action.Sure the blond felt weird that some guy he hardly knew was scratching him behind the ear,but...it felt so dam _good._He was pretty sure he was growling in satisfaction by now.Axel laughed at this,and finally stopped his ministrations on the blond.Before he brought his hand back to him though,he ruffled the boys hair.It was surprisingly soft.Unlike the redhead would have expected it to be.

The blond boy frowned when the teacher had stopped scratching him,but a small smile graced his lips as he started ruffling his hair.Roxas just loved it when people ruffled his hair.It just felt so nice and calming.The blond boy then looked up threw half lidded eyes,and mumbled a _"Thank you"_ to the redhead.Ignoring the fact how strange this whole situation was.He was expecting to just get his lunch,not get an ear rub by the teacher.At the sudden mention of food,his stomach rumbled.

"So,I'm guessing your hungry?"Axel said with an amused smile.Roxas just got redder,and looked away.The redhead thought he looked so fuckable when he did this.

He motioned for the boy to follow him,which he did.Wondering to where his teacher was taking him.When they got to the front of the room,Axel went to his pile of jacket that were on the teachers chair,and got out brown paper bag.He gave it to the blond.Roxas just cocked his head,but opened the bag anyways.

It was food.But not just any food,no it food of the Gods!

It was an all meet sub.

And Oh.My.God.IT FREAKNEN SMELLED DELICIOUS!!!If you can't tell Roxas was drooling by now.He quickly shook his head and looked at his teacher that was smiling down at him.

"Um are you sure you want to give me your lunch?I mean won't you get hungry?No,no,you tak--"Before he could finish his sentence,two fingers were placed on his lips."No Roxas,thats okay you can have it,I all ready ate."Roxas stared at him skeptically."Really Roxas...take it."Roxas sighed in defeat by the the other ones tone.

"Um,Okay...Thanks."He said softly,as he started twiddling his pendant that was on his neck.Axel eyes suddenly widened."R-Roxas?Where did you get that pendant?"Roxas stared at him weirdly and then down at his pendant."I actually...actually don't know.I got it when I was baby,so I don't remember who gave it to me."He smiled sadly and stared back at the now shell shocked redhead."Mr.Flynn are you all right?"Axel eyes then blinked and turned his attention from the pendant to the worried blond."Yes...Everything fine.Shouldn't you be going down to lunch now?"Roxas eyes widened and nodded.He was about to leave the classroom,until the redhead called his name.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't call me Mr. Flynn...it makes me sound old.Just call me Axel...please."Axel said or more liked croaked out as he stared down at the floor.Roxas stared at him,both confused and concerned for the man.

"Oh,okay.Have nice day...Axel."And like that he left the classroom,leaving the redhead to sort out his inner demons.

-----------------------------------------

When the blond boy had left,the redhead felt dizzy.He quickly made his way to his seat and plopped himself down on the pile of coats.He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling in front of him.Just staring.And then suddenly he smiled.He then started snickering,which turned into chuckling,and that into full blown laughter.He was clutching at his hair and laughing hysterically like mad man.He could feel the blood roll down his eyes,and stain his ivory colored cheeks.He was crying.Oh how long has it been since he cried?Fifteen years?Or was it sixteen years?Oh who gives a rats ass!He found him!He finally found _him._

After so many years of failed attempts,unpromising tips,and all that shit,he had finally found him this time.

He finally found..._his fiance._

_**T.B.C.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

To tell you the truth,I thought this chapter would be longer.Heh,things turn as I planned-Snort-Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Love Bites"I'll try to get another chapter up by Sunday or Monday.

Oh and about the different names of vampire that were mentioned in the story,I'd like to say I didn't make those up.Thats what there actually called in different places around the World.Oh and wolfbane part I read about that on Wikipedia!

Enjoy and Review-F.a.c.


	5. Fight for what's Right!

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't.I also don't own the Underworld.**

**Author's Note:I"M ALIVEEE!!!!Oh my God I'm so,so,so,so,SO sorry for the late update!!I know I said I would upload the next chapter like last Monday,but I was very,VERY busy!!On brighter notes yesterday was my Birthday!!!Yay for me!!**

**Pairing:Main-Akuroku-Side-So far I only got CloudXLeon,and Zemyx but more will be mention as the story progresses.Hm...Should I put SoraXRiku?**

_Serzie:Thank ya!_

_Kelle611:Oh I'm so happy your enjoying this fic!!It makes me smile,that people our really getting into this story!!Oh I love your vampire fic!!Its so awesome!!Can't wait to read more of it when ya update!_

_With a side of stereotype:Thanks,and don't worry I'm not upset,I all ready know I kind of suck grammar wise.Umm..I don't mean to sound like...whats the word...n00b,but what exactly do you mean when you say "Beta for me"?I'm kind of new to all this..._

_delayed-reaction:-Laughs-Wow really?I didn't think like my story THAT much!!Oh you made me so happy!_

_SoraLilAngel:Wow you think my writing is...Good!?Wow that so very nice of you to say!!!Don't worry my fellow reader more IS on the way!!!_

_shrouded-obsession:Eh,ya I realized that-scratches neck-it suppose to leave you confused!!Um,don't worry though because it will explained why he acted so surprise later to come as the story progresses,don't worry things will get cleared up soon!I'm glad ya like the chapter!_

_Now...I present you with the next chapter of "Love Bites"!_

**_0 0_ **

**_"Fight for what's right."_**

Life is unfair.

Yes,its sad I know,but very true.Life could be unforgiving at times,and might seem as if all hope is gone...It isn't.Its just hiding.Hiding deep within,where its know it will be safe.Safe until its ready to show itself,and take charge.Sure life is unfair,but guess what...that's life.We can't always expect what life throws at us,but we know this,

It'll be worth it in the end.

We just have to try really hard not to give up.Fight for what's right and stay tall.Life is filled with unsuspecting things,but we just have to hope we get threw it in the end.Things don't just get handed to us on a golden platter,we have to fight for them.Theres always a chase,but that what makes life so exciting.We need excitement in our life.It what's keeps us sane...

Ya well Clouds had enough excitement in his life time.His excitement has now done a clean one eighty to paranoia.Ever since he caught the younger blond that night in the living room after having one of his odd dreams,and said that he had the feeling that he was being watched,lets just say the older man was...

_On the alert._

The day after that,Cloud woke up extra early and went to the attic to get the security cameras Leon and himself used when they were Hunters.They kept all there Hunter gear in the attic for safe keeping.Now you might think keeping dangerous weapons and machinery in attic is kind of...lousy thing to do considering you got two young teen living with you,not knowing about your secret double life of fighting evil monsters,and can't forget to mention they can go into said attic anytime they want,right?

Wrong.If you think otherwise you have _defiantly_ never met Roxas and Sora before.First off the attic is dusty.Ever since Roxas not to little asthma attack a couple of years ago,the young blond ignores to room at all cost.And as for Sora...Leon had just told him killer dust bunnies lived up there,and if ever went up there,they'd eat him.Ya...Sora is THAT gullible.The older men thanked God for that.

After installing the security cameras almost everywhere,he got into fight with his lover...again.They'd been doing that lately,fighting that is.To tell you the truth Cloud couldn't even remember the reason why there were even fighting in the first place.He bet it was something childish.It always was.As you can't tell by now,Cloud had to go to work a very unhappy camper that day.His job you ask?

A delivery boy.

Yes Cloud Strife_,the_ Cloud Strife,ex Hunter and master swordsmen had been degraded to common delivery boy.Yes,sad I know.Even though it was a shitty job,Cloud always reminded himself,he was doing this for an important reason.To protect his family.Yes,the blond had considered the three others as his own flesh and blood,his true family members.Cloud had never had a family to call his own before,but he knew deep inside that this was what having a family felt like.He just knew it.

When the clock had hit six,it was time for the blond to leave his minimum wage job,go home,apologize to Leon,greet his to favorite teens,watch some tv and talk about his day,and then later that night...Make up sex.Another thing to thank God for.When it was quarter to seven,he had finally gotten to the block of his house.Sadly,he has to take the tram,to go and from work everyday.Oh how he wished to go out into the backyard open the long forgotten tool shed,unlock his motorcycle Fenirir and take a spin on it for old times sake.Leon had suggested they keep the motorcycle hidden and not to be used,since he didn't want the boys to think it was _'fun idea'_ to take out Clouds bike on a little joy ride around the neighborhood,just because they were bored.Pshh...like they'd ever get threw Fenrir built in security system.All thought this Cloud bowed his head in defeat,gave Leon the keys,and locked his baby up in the old shed.

Cloud had been angsty the whole week.

When the blond had entered the house,he was engulfed by two lanky arms and brown hair.It had been Sora.It was a routine for the younger brunette every time Cloud would come home from his job...or basically anywhere. After greeting his family(and apologizing to Leon in the process),they all sat down for dinner in the dining room.Sora of course went on and on about his day at school like usual,but what perked up the older blonds ears,was the fact that they had a new teacher that was said to be a vampire.Leon and Cloud exchanged worried looks

There were no vampires in Twilight Town.

That was a well known fact,believe me.

The reason why there weren't ant vampires in this busy little city,was because the sun never completely sets.Vampires enjoy the night,and try to stay clear of places that are..."Sunny".That and regional places,but that going off topic.

Cloud decided that Sora was just getting ahead of himself and probably was just joking about the whole being a vampire thing.Ya,that was it..._it had to be it._

After dinner was over,The young brunette went up to his room to supposedly do his homework,Roxas that had been abnormally quiet even for him,did the same,and Leon went off to do the dishes,out of curiosity Cloud decided to go view the security camera's he had put all around the house.

He thought it be wise that he first check the one he installed in the tree overlooking Roxas's room.He snuck outside quietly,and made his way to the old oak tree that laid in the front yard.When he was in front of it he quickly looked around if any one was around looking.Nothing.Good he thought happily.

He than took seven steps away from the tree,stopped and took a deep breath.

And then he ran toward the tree.

Once he was close enough,he stepped on its middle with his right foot,shooting him upward and grabbing a branch with his left hand.Once he grabbed the branch he place his other hand on it.Using his upper body strength he lifted himself.

He then sat on the sturdy branch,and sighed happily.That had been fun.

He was right next Roxas's window,where the blinds were currently closed.Cloud raised an eyebrow.That was strange,Roxas never closes the blinds,not even when he dressing.Roxas always liked watching the moon after dinner.When Cloud questioned why(Even though he all ready knew),the younger blond just replied it made him feel...different.An odd answer but Cloud didn't indulge in it any further.He didn't _want _to indulge in it any further.

The older blond shook his head,telling himself Roxas had probably head in early.He then proceeded to grab a branch that sat almost on the younger blonds windowsill.When he did he flipped it over revealing that it wasn't made of wood like you would expect,but made of some sort of metal.

The camera was made to look like a branch,therefore disguising it so if someone was looking they wouldn't expect they were being watched.The camera was one of Cid's prized possessions that he created back in the day,and all Hunters had at least twenty of theses little gadgets.Some were not always branches though,they were basically anything.Cid even created a camera _rug_.Ya...Cid was a strange,but a strange genius he was.Cloud smiled at memory.

He missed the the old technician with the mouth of a sailor.He missed all his friends back in Hollow Bastion actually,even Yuffie.He had a feeling if Sora met Yuffie they'd become the best of friends.They had almost the same interest and habits,Hell they both could do something horrible and get away with it,and no one would be mad.He thought about trying to reach them,write to them,email them,ANYTHING!

He just could't.For two reasons.One being the obvious Roxas-is-the-lycan-and-they-didn't-kill-him-and-have-been-raising-him-for-the past-sixteen-years situation.And the second was...he just didn't have the heart to call them.He felt like he had betrayed them,which technically did,but he felt it went further then that.

He couldn't explain it,it was to...complicating,even for him.

The blond closed his eyes and breathed in that fresh night air.Well not entirely fresh,the air smelled damp like it was about to rain any second.He opened his eyes and looked at the sky above him,and what do you know,dark grey rain clouds covered the sky and lightning could be seen every few seconds.He quietly stood up and jumped down from the tree landing gracefully on his two feet,and made his way inside.His dark haired lover was no where in sight and the light sound of _Utada Hikaru "Simple and clean"_ could be heard coming from upstairs.Cloud chuckled,_only Sora._

He went into the living room and made his way to the wooden bookshelf that laying the corner of the room.Once there he grabbed a book with a lock on it that was on the third shelf,second to last.The book was made of leather and had a gold spine that matched the lock that was currently securing the books information.Cloud took out a small gold key from his back pocket and placed it in the lock,successfully opening it when he heard the small click noise.

In the book there were no pages filled with words,but surprisingly an iPod.Or at least it looked like an iPod...

The older blond took it out of the book,and sat down on the leather sofa.He switched on the iPod and took out the camera that was placed in his pocket.He flipped open the camera and pulled out the USB cable that was connected to it hooked up to the iPod.The screen went staticy for few minutes and the suddenly went blank.Cloud raised an eyebrow.He had checked _all_ the cameras before he installed them,so why wasn't this working?He was about unplug the USB and then plug it again to see if it would work,but the second he touched the wire,the screen went white.

_"Your watching me?"_Cloud froze,almost mentally shutting down after hearing the staticy voice that came from the iPod.He slowly turned his wide dilated eyes to the small gadget,where the screen held no picture.just static.

_"So you Hunters figured out that someone's been waiting your...'Son'.A little to late if you ask me."_The voice then chuckled.

_"Hmmm,I guessing since I found this camera that cute little blond I've been watch truly is Ven,OUR Ven."_

_"I could be wrong though...but 'He'highly doubts that."_It went quiet for a while,and then the sound of shuffling was heard,and new voice spoke.

_"Remember this Hunter...you can't hide from the truth.One day 'Roxas' will find out a about himself about all the lies you've told him the betrayal...but before you even have the chance to even make amends with him..."_

_"..."_

_"He'll be ours.__"_And like that the screen went black,and the sound of Utada Hikaru faded in the background.

"Cloud?"A concerned voice called out from in back of him.

Cloud paid no attention to it though,because like "Simple and clean" his life was fading away...

-----------------------------------------

Roxas couldn't sleep.

Yep it was _that_ simple...but at the same time not.He was currently laying on his bed,still in the clothes that he was wearing that day to school,staring blankly at the ceiling.He felt strange.His mind felt clouded and tired but his body felt like he had all this build up energy just waiting to be let loose.He was constantly squirming every now and then,and the scratching hadn't went away and was driving him off his rocker.

It felt as if million of red fire ant were on him,and were nipping at his skin like there were no tomorrow.He was itching everywhere,and when I say everywhere I really mean EVERYWHERE.

After scratching his arm for what felt like the millionth time he did that evening the young blond decided that he had enough and shot up from his bed.He got up from his bed and quickly looked at his alarm clock that was on his dresser.

It was quarter past midnight,but Roxas didn't really care and just grabbed his black jacket that laid on his computer chair and opened his window.A blast of cold air hit his face,but he din't mind and just sighed happily.It felt nice the cool air...it relaxed him.The young blond then lifted his leg over his windowsill,and pushed his head out the other side and brung his other leg outside.He was now sitting on the ledge of his window,staring at the floor below him.He wasn't that high up,and pretty sure he could just jump off and land on the grass with ease.So that's what he did.

The drop...was unexpected.The blond thought he would for sure land falling on his bum or side,but surprisingly land on both his two legs gracefully.It vaguely reminded him of those ninja movie Sora always liked and made him watch.After getting over the shock,he quickly looked up to his house to see if anyone heard.No sound was heard and the lights were still off.Roxas breathed out in relief.He then made his way from his houses,deciding that he just walk around the block for a while,just to get rid of the blasted pent up energy that was currently annoying him

During his walk,he was startled by the sound of thunder,and then out of no where a literal down pour hit him.Roxas really had wished his coat had a hood right now.While desperately trying to put his coat collar past his head he ran back to his house.

Unknown to him though,that as he was about to make a right up the corner,someone with red hair and black leather was was coming his way.

"Ahh!"The blond one screamed as he finally saw the person coming right in his direction,and tried to stop.Sadly though it was to late and he slammed right into the surprised other.

Both falling down to the wet concrete floor."Uggg..."The blond groaned as he rubbed his head,his eyes unclear due to all the rain.As he got up and was about apologize to the stranger,a car came by at full speed.Unfortunate to Roxas a huge lake of water sat right beside him...Ya I think you can connect the dots from there.

"Oh fuck!"He cursed,his body completely drenched in water giving him the appearance of drowning rat.Suddenly out of no where a hand grabbed his wrist and started dragging him some where.For some reason though he did not struggle or scream as one would expect you to in this kind of situation,no he did the exact opposite.He let the stranger pull him to some unknown destination.His mind was cloudy everything currently out of focus,and for some reason when the stranger grabbed on to him a feeling of warmth filled his body.

_He felt safe._

After a few minute of walking the stranger stopped right in front of some fancy yet old gates,currently guarding the woods and beyond that a white mansion.

The Haunted Mansion,to be exact.

Everyone in town knew about the so called _"Haunted"_ Mansion,and how no one had lived there in over hundred years,and odd disappearances it brung to unsuspecting passerby's.Some would also say if you stare at the windows long enough you can see a blond girl staring right back at you.The house gave Roxas the willies!

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Though he knew this,his body still followed the stranger and his mouth kept shut.It was like he was being held against his will,that he was _mentally_ being held against his will.The gate was surprisingly open when they got to the entrance,and from there they made there way up the path.The rain had died down,but not by much.Roxas squinted his eyes so he get a good look at his captor,but from what he can only see was flaming red hair.

Wait..._Red hair_!?No it couldn't be...

But before the blond could questioned the man,he was rudely yanked by the arm and shoved into the mansion making him fall flat on his bum.The sound of soft chuckling could be heard afterward.

"Heh,wasn't that fun?"The smooth seductive voice said,Roxas eyes snapped opened and turned his face to the man that had brought to the strange house.

His assumption were correct.

"Axel..."The red haired boy grinned,and bent down to the boys level and flicked his nose playfully."Yep,that's my name so don't wear it out Blondie!"The so called "Blondie" just blinked his big blue eyes confusingly while cocking his head to the side.Axels non beating heart just literally exploded at the scene.Oh how the young boy looked so edible right about now.

"Umm...Why am I here?"He finally asked and the redhead just smirked."Well Roxy,if can't figure it out by now,this here is my home."Roxas eyes widened and shot up from the floor,looking at the redheaded teacher with disbelieving eyes."No,freaken.Way.Why in the World would you want to live in house like this?!"

Axel stared at him dully."Why not?Its a nice Victorian house,that in very good condition,and anyway.."He slowly leaned in to the younger ones face,making the blond one redden on the spot.The red head smirked and whispered in his ear.

_"I don't pay rent."_

If this were an anime,Roxas would have anime dropped right about now,but this wasn't a cartoon it was real life,so Roxas stuck with scowling at the older one while pushing him away,cheeks still painted red though.

"Pmi."Now Axel was confused,and like what Roxas had done earlier cocked his head to the side.

"Excuse me?"

"Personal.Space.Much"He said slowly in a monotone voice,like a parent would do to an infant if they didn't completely understand the concept at hand.The redhead in response just chuckled.The blond paid it no mind,and started looking at the old mansion.It was actually really beautiful.It of course had that old seventeen century Victorian style theme.It was very spacious,with two staircases on each side leading up to the second floor,white wails with lovely designs,and blood colored rugs and matching drapes with those fancy tassel things.Oiled lanterns and candles illuminated the house,and as Roxas stared up,a huge chandelier was securely placed on top of the ceiling...Well he hope it was securely placed.

All the while,Axel stared amusingly at the curious drenched blond as he kept looking around the house.Drenched?Oh yes the rain...

"I'm going to go upstairs and change my clothes,if you want I'll let you borrow some of my clothes until your dry off,wouldn't want you to catch a cold."He said in surprisingly caring voice.The blond just shrugged his shoulders and started making his way to the second floor,eager to explore the mansion some more.

The redhead just shook his head and made his way to another room where ANOTHER staircase laid,but this time leading directly to others room.

The blond just hummed a quiet tune as he he started picking up random objects,looking them over at boredom.He had never been in a house like this before,it was kind of like he was a museum,just this time he was actually allow to touch stuff that's on display.

As he put down an odd shaped candle that he was inspecting,something in the corner of the room caught his eye.

It was a picture.

It was about half the size of the young boy and laid on the corner wall.It was a picture of man with lushes almost transparent white hair,sitting on a golden throne in nothing more then a black and white silk robe,showing off his tanned chest,and hard rock abbs.He had golden eyes,and devious smirk played at his lips as he cradled his head in his right hand while the other was in another's hair.The other looked to be male and the same age as the the white haired man,maybe a bit younger.He had blue hair,that reminded Roxas of the night,and stunning amber eyes,that looked as if they were shining stars.His skin was very pale,and his nails seemed very long and black colored.He to was covered in a silk robe,but this time it was only black,and golden bangles covered both his ankles and wrists.He had calm look on his face and seemed to leaning into the older one touch.

Behind the two men were three boys.The oldest one looking around mid twenties,with long lavender (or was it white?)hair,and a feather could also be seen in the middle of beautiful locks.He had sky blue eyes,and wore white robe that was currently falling off his shoulder,and open halfway.A lazy smile touched his lip,he kind of looked like he was trying to _arouse_ someone.The next one was surprisingly not wearing a robe,but a long Victorian styled black coat with a white ruffled shirt,and pinstriped slacks.He had chopped up white hair,and his eyes were covered in a black blindfold.The last,and the youngest by the looks of it,had periwinkle hair slightly covering half his face,and indigo colored eye(s).He to didn't posses a robe,but wore the same attire as the blindfold boy,just the shirt was black instead of white.

As the young blond stared at the picture he couldn't help but feel...odd.These people...they looked strangely familiar...Roxas then moved closer,and tried to get a better look,but as he did he noticed something he did not see before.Something in the blue haired mans arms...

An infant.A blond sleeping little baby,with tanned skin,a chubby rosy cheek...If Roxas didn't know any better he'd say the young boy was him.

The second he thought that,his body shut down and his eyes dilated,the room coming longer and lager before his very eyes.He felt small,as everything before him grew tall and distant ...what was going on?

---------------------------------

_**Where am I?**_

Said the blond as he stared at the white colored walls.It reminded him of the place he'd be secluded with silhouette with green eyes in his dreams.Yet they were no green eyes in sight.Also Thankfully he wasn't drenched in blood from head to toe.As he servaided the room he spotted a circular window on the west corner.Roxas didn't think even twice,and just went up to the strange window and looked to see what was on the other side.His eyes widened in surprise to what he saw.

Inside was the room he was just second ago,but this time people were in it.The same people that were in the picture Roxas was looking at.

_**What's going on?**_

From what Roxas could see the blue haired man was holding the blond infant while the silver haired boy,started tugging at the older ones sleeve,pouting childishly in the process.

"_Sai-Sai!!Let me hold brother!Let me hold brother!!"_He exclaimed in high,pleading voice.The blue haired man just chuckled at the younger one antics.

_"Ri,calm down...You'll get your chance in a moment..."_He responded gently.The younger one then stopped his actions,and looked away,crossing his arms,still pouting.

_"Ya Ri,calm down..."_Said the the young man with the feather in his hair.An amused look on his face while smirking.He was currently sitting on a chair legs spread out,and arms crossed behind his back."Ri" just scowled and his made his way to where the other one was sitting,pointing a finger in his face.

_"Shut up Ja!No one asked you!!""_Ja" just chuckled at the silver haired boys behavior._"Make me."_And like that the silver haired boy jumped on his the older boy sending both them and the chair tumbling backward.The blue haired man just sighed,ignoring the two as they tussled with each other on the floor.Instead he moved his gaze on the smallest boy that was sitting on the couch a book in his hands.Also not paying attention at the other boys act,though only because he was to engrossed in his book.

"_Zexion,would like you like to hold your brother?"_At the sudden mention of his name,his head shot up and looked at the blue haired man,and then to the baby in hands.He then put the book down,but not before folding the edge of the paper to know where he left off,and put out his hands out.

_"Yes,Father."_His father smiled ,and gently put the younger boy in his arm,making sure his son was holding him correctly,at this the boys immediately stopped fighting.

_"DAD!!!!"_Whined the blindfolded boy as stomped childishly on the floor."Ja" on the other hand just rubbed his shin as he picked up his chair,and sat down comfortably back on it.For a small boy he could hit hard!

_"Ri, settle down.You'll all get a chance to hold Ven."_Said a new voice.The blonds eyes now shifted to the new arrival,the silver haired man that was seen sitting on the thrown.Roxas noted he looked more "Godly" in person.When the young boy heard the mans voice,he immediately stood up straight,but not before cleaning his dirtied coat.

The man just laughed a loud laugh,and ruffled the younger ones hair_."Riku?"_

_"Yes father."_His father just chuckled and turned his gaze...to Roxas.Roxas eyes widened as he witnessed the older man coming toward him.The blond tried to turn back,but apparently the room had shrunk and was now staring at a wall.

_No way out._

He quickly turned his face back toward the window,and nearly jumped at his skin when he realized the older man was standing right in front of him,a creepy yet calming smile on his lips.The windows then started to fog up,and the other man disappeared out of view.After a few second of just staring at the window,letter appeared out of no where on the glass.

When the whole sentence was finished,Roxas was just as confused as ever...and the suddenly a a big gust of wind hit him,and Roxas fell.

-----------------------------------------

Axel on the other hand was just coming down from his room,a new pair of clothes settled on himself and another in his arms for his young blond guest.Oh he hoped the blond would undress in front of him!He smiled deviously to himself as perverted thoughts filled his mind.He quickly shook his head though as he finally got to the end of the stairs and entered the living area.

He was about to call the blond ones name,if it weren't for said person bumping into him.

"Heh,you know we have to stop meeting lik--"He stopped mid sentence as he stared at the blond in front of him.The blond looked..._horrible._

His hair looked messed up(and that's saying a lot considering how it always looked),his eyes were dull and lifeless,almost looking grey,his breathing was irregular, sweat covered his forehand and his body was shaking non stop.

"Roxas what's wrong?"Axel said un a worried tone of voice,as he placed a hand on the young ones shoulder,but as he did the blond just flinched and shrugged it off.

_"Don't touch me."_He sneered,voice filled with malice and venom.The redhead eyes widened and body stiffened at the boys response._What...wrong with him?_

"I'm s-s-sorry Axel,I-I have...I have to get home!"Roxas yelled as he rushed out of the house not daring to look back as he ran back to his house.

_"Remember Ven...Remember..."_

Who the Hell was this Ven?!

-----------------------------------------

What...What had just happened?Why did Roxas...talk like that?He had only been gone for fifteen minutes...What in the world could have happened in fifteen minutes?!The redhead sighed as as he quietly made his way out the room,and to his study.

His study,well was what a study would look like.Just with way more books.A furnished oak desk sat in the middle of the room,papers piled high,and random books laid open revealing random pages.A leather chair sat in front of it,and two book shelves on either side surrounded it.The redhead loved to read.Be it fiction,fan fiction,fantasy,folklore,nonfiction, or current events,he just loved learning about the randomness people often called _life_.

As he plopped down in his chair he couldn't help but feel worried for the younger blond.He couldn't do anything now though,not after sending the tape.He snickered quietly as he thought of how the stubborn Hunter would react now that he knew _his_ little boy was being watched.

Yes,it had been him that was "Stalking" the poor little blond for some quite time now.Three months to be exact.Now you must be wondering why suddenly now after some waiting had the redhead FINALLY decided to make his appearance to the blond.To tell you the truth it wasn't his idea,it was...

"Riku,stop hiding in the shadows and show your self...really it annoying when you do that."

"Someone looks pissed.."Said a sarcastic voice hiding in the shadows in the corner of the room. The redhead lazily looked at the boy,a bored look on his face.."What gave me off the lifeless look in my eyes or my monotone voice?"The figures sighed tiredly as he stepped put of the shadows,revealing his chopped up silver hair,pale skin,and glowing aquamarine colored eyes.He was wearing tight leather pants,tight navy blue tank top with a yellow stripe going down the right side,black sex bands going up to the elbows on each hand,yellow high tops,and a crown pendant finished his look.

"What happened flamer?Finally figured out that this boy isn't Our Ven yet?"The male sneered,and redhead just narrowed his eyes in response"No Riku,I didn't find out the boys isn't really Ven.Shut up all ready with saying that,you know its him,.Get your freaken self out of denial all ready its driving me insane!"Riku just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest."How could you be sure?How do you know he not a fake,just like the other three you also thought were the lycan?Hmmm?"Riku replied stubbornly,but Axel just waved him off."Riku,Riku,Riku...That's all in the past and anyway I have proof he is your savior so shut up and let me talk."He snapped,and Riku just rolled his eyes,but non the less kept quiet.

"That's more like it.Like I said before I have proof that he is indeed the one we are looking for.For one...Hes going threw lycan puberty!"Axel replied happily,his aggravated attitude suddenly gone.The silverette just choked on air,and stared at the redhead as if here bloody insane."Um are you insane or something?No I know you are insane all ready.Are you on something then?"Axel just scowled but Riku ignored him and just continued."What the fuck you mean he going threw _lycan puberty_?!"

"I mean Riku dearest he going threw the stages to becoming his true being."The silver haired teen just stared at him confusingly.

"Wha??"Axel mentally slapped himself at his friend ignorance."Hes mortal you idiot!"Riku eyes widened,jaw literally dropped to the floor."WHAT?!Your telling me the savior of my race,the WEREWOLF race,is just a simple mortal?!"He roared hie eyes turning white,darkness forming around his feet.Axel sighed dramatically and muttered _"Drama queen."_to the raging teen.

"Come down you idiot!He not even completely mortal!Hell I don't even think he human at all!"At hearing this,Riku calmed down,and the darkness at his feet disappeared."Then,if hes not mortal,why did you even suggested he was in the first place?You now how I hate humans."He sneered."I don't even know how your able to act as there teacher on daily bases...it despicable."

"Its sad,you remind me of myself when I was young."The redhead whispered as he looked out the window."What was that?"The werewolf questioned,clearly annoyed by the older vampire."Nothing!"The vampire replied in a sing-song voice.He then looked away from the window and to the werewolf."Riku,trust me its him.By the this full moon I am certain he will be going into the last stages of becoming a lycan.Remember what I told you,seven years ago?That I had witnessed him being stolen from right under our noses,and those..._Hunters _thought they had the right to skin the poor boy...my fiance."His eyes narrow,and his teeth clenched as the mention of that horrible memory.He then shot up from his chair and made his way to the silver haired boy and grabbed his hands and looked straight into his bluish green eyes.

"I promised you Riku,I promised the werewolves I would bring him back.I know the werewolves are thinning out,and the vampire are right behind them,that your losing hope...Even doubting there was ever a lycan in the first place and ll those memory's of him were just lie."Riku's gazes shifted downward,knowing the redhead was talking about him.Axel just pulled up his chin and made sure he was looking right at him."I promise Riku we'll get him back.Just trust me."

Riku stared at Axel for a few moments,before groaning and releasing the hold on his by the redhead."Ug,I hate it when you talk like that Axel,it make feel like shit for even doubting you."Axel just smirked,knowing he had won."So you trust me?"Riku just nodded as he ran hand threw his hair

"Prove it."Riku stopped his action and looked at he redhead who was staring intensely at him.He sighed"What is it?"Axel eyes lit up,as he stuck at his hand to the silverette.Riku groaned."Do I have to?"Axel smiled widely,showing off his fangs."Mandatory baby."He said simply as he witnessed the werewolf kneel on one knee,grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Yes my liege I bestow a though all my trust upon you."

"See that wasn't to hard."Riku just scowled as he got up from his position and made his way out of the room.

"I still wonder how the Hell you became leader of our clan..."He muttered,suddenly disappearing from the older boys view.

Axel just sighed,and opened a shelf in his desk,taking out a picture a frame.In the picture was a sleeping blond baby boy cuddled up in bunch of white sheets.He sighed.

"I know its you Ven...It_ just_ has to be.."

_**T.B.C.**_


	6. Forever and ever

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't.I also don't own the Underworld.**

**Author's Note:Wow!The next chapter I update in a day?!No way!(Hey that rhymed!)Heh,I still feel bad for not updating the story like I should have had a week ago,so I making it up to ya,by uploading the next chapter of the story earlier!Hope you guys are happy!On other notes I'm still debating if I should or should not put SoraXRiku...decision,Decision...-Snort-Oh well!In this chapter we dwell a little bit in some characters past and a new enemy reveals them selves ?...Oh how exciting!!**

_SorasLilAngel:Hahahaha,Wow umm I'm still not sure if I'm going to put Sora/Riku in the story,but If I do it'll be way,way,WAY later in the story,most during the middle/end.I'm glad ya like the chapter!!And thanks for saying happy birthday to me!_

_shrouded-obsession:Lets see here one says put Sora/Riku another say no!Oh what ever shall I choose!?Oh,Only time will tell.Oh same here dude!I would love to get ma hands on one of those cameras!They sound so cool!!!Oh don't worry fellow reader you'll find exactly why why a vampire such as Axel is the leader of a WEREWOLF clan!!_

_delayed-reaction:Oh thank you dear!!That nice of you to say!Hmmm about Roxas,ya more on his 'condition' gets explained at every passing chapter,but as we reach further in the story,in one certain chapter,the explanation on Roxas's condition will be revealed fully!_

_kelle611:-Laughs happily-Wow really?That's so nice of ya to say!-Blushes-Oh our story's both rock in different ways,no need to say which one is better.Oh I'm so happy you like this chapter,to tell you the truth I had a bit of trouble with this chapter...Though now,I'm glad that everything turned out good in the end!Oh yes the flashback part was very fun to write!-Nods eagerly-,-Snickers evilly-Yes I'm unsuspecting like that,don't worry though you'll understand why hes the leader later on!Oh yes I heard what happen to your computer-Cries-Oh how that sucks!!I really wanted more!!Eh,I have Da account and went to your page...says I'm to young to read the chapter!-Cry even more-DAM YOU DA!!_

_realdarkangel:Oh thank ya Hun,I'm so happy you find my story interesting!!It makes me smile when people get into this story!!Woo hoo!!I'm a rare gem!!Now who will buy me?!-Gets Bricked-_

**Pairing:Main-Akuroku-Side-So far I only got CloudXLeon,and Zemyx but more will be mention as the story progresses.Hm...Should I put SoraXRiku?**

0 0

_**"Forever and ever"**_

Why do we worry?

Why is it when something happens we automatically assume the worst?Is it instinct?Are we programmed this nagging feeling at birth?Why do we look at the bad points of the situation before the good?

We have the feeling of despair in the pit of our stomachs,a sense of guilt washes over our minds,leaving us immobile think right and act into action when needed...

Were haunted by past memories and mistakes that have hurt not only ourselves but the people we cared for so deeply.No simple apologies could make amends for what we have done.For what our inner demons _made_ us done...

We must always hold this burden we bare...

Forever and ever...

How long is forever again?

-----------------------------------------

_"In a place not so far away laid a busy city by the name of Midgar.Midgar was lifeless polluted city,that was forced into poverty and despair not so long ago.This was due to a company called Shinra.Before Shinra had entered the picture Midgar was a place where all the people had smiles on there faces and lived in harmony with both themselves and nature..._

_Though as time passed the city started to fall...From what I still do not know..._

_Just one day the economy just sort of...crashed.Everyone went into panic and desperately trying to find away to fix this predicament._

_I remember it so clearly even though I was nothing more then a helpless child among the rest..._

_For along time the people stayed in the dark...slowly losing hope as each day passed._

_That is until Shinra power company came._

_At first when they first arrived things started going back to the way they were supposed to be...Everyone was starting regain that lost hope that had once disappeared and smiles and laughs could be heard almost regularly now and then._

_I truly did believe things were getting better._

_And they did...especially when I met him._

_The man that treated me as his own and even swore that he even loved me..._

_The man with the silver hair and piercing green eyes._

_The man that sent shivers to my body with each smile and look he gave me._

_The man that I trust with my very being and life._

_Sephiroth._

_I had met him when I was eight when I was pick pocketing some street vendor for some food.The clerk had spotted me and I ran faster then you can say "Shinra"!As I was making a left I unsuspectingly ran into a someone making feel fall backward on my bum.When I looked up to see who it was I was shocked to see the general of the city,smirking down at me,arm crossed and amusement in his eyes._

_Unknown to me at the time,I had suddenly forgotten that I was fleeing from the seen of a crime I committed,thus I was surprised when someone grabbed me by the scuff of my shirt collar._

_I was so scared._

_Was I about to go to jail?_

_Were there going to send me to the outer regions where the vampires resigned?_

_What was going to happen to me?_

_Was I going to die?_

_I remember closing my eyes and clenching my teeth,awaiting for my punishment...though it never came.Reason being the silver haired general took care of the fine and said that I was his responsibility and apologize for my rude behavior._

_I was so...confused._

_When I opened my eyes to question the man,I was surprise to see know one was there...nothing but a white rose._

_I don't know why but from then on I decided to find this general,to find out why he had saved me..._

_After days of searching I finally found him in ally sitting on a brick wall.He had the expression on his face...expression I couldn't figure out what was._

_But for some reason I think he was sad...or at least lonely._

_When I approached him him,I was startled to see he was covered in blood,and if you squinted hard enough you could see blood seeping out from his mouth._

_If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a vampire._

_But that be silly...Why would the towns hero be a vampire?_

_That's another thing I forgot to mention.The fact shortly after Shinra arrival,vampires were showing up from left to right.Sure we had vampire troubles before,but not this much!_

_It was a scary,especially for me considering I was just a lonely orphan at the time and lived in the streets..._

_I was relived though when I heard that most of the vampires were located in outer regions of town...Far,FAR away from where I was.But just in case I always kept a switchblade on me._

_Well going back to the matter at hand,when I approached the lonely general,he jumped,startled to find out someone was there watching him._

_I remember the first words I spoke to him were "Why?Why did you to tell that shop clerk I was your responsibility?!Why did you save me back there?!"In response he just chuckled and motioned for me to sit next to him.I was skeptical at first but did what I was told._

_We sat in an awkward silence,well it was awkward for me,he on there hand looked content with whole situation.I kept squirming in my seat constantly not used to the silence,it was gnawing at me and literary driving me crazy.I suddenly stopped though when a hand was placed on my head._

_It felt nice...He started to run his finger threw my hair and scratching my scalp softly,making me purr on the spot.I don't know when but during this I had leaned into him placing my head on his shoulder,closing my eyes._

_Still he didn't say nothing,but I was strangely okay with that.I had never had this feeling before in my life...What exactly was it?_

_He suddenly stopped his actions and retracted his hand,making me pout.He just chuckled and got up from his spot about to leave,but before he could even take one spot to the ground below,my hand shot out and I grabbed his arm._

_He looked surprised for mere second,but smiled.A true happy smile.Heh,it must have been contagious because I started smiling._

_"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"I cast my eyes to the side and shrugged.I had forgotten to look for a place to stay that night._

_"Do you want to come back to my place?"My gaze went back to the silver haired man,a surprised look in my eyes.No one had ever offered there home to me,non the less high ranking general such as himself!I nodded my head eagerly._

_"Heh,heh,okay then let get going then...Shall we?"He extended a hand for me which I took,and like that we made our way to his house,his hand never letting go of mine._

_"I'm Sephiroth Jenova."_

_"I'm Cloud...Cloud Strife."_

_He never did give me an answer to my question..."_

-----------------------------------------

The young brunette sighed as he closed the old tattered journal he was currently reading.He knew the journal wasn't his to read,but he just couldn't't help it.

It was just _to_ interesting.

The young boy had found the old book in the attic on one lazy Sunday afternoon.No one was home at the time and all his friends were busy doing God knows what,leaving him to watch endless television for endless hours of the day.

Ya after watching Spongebob Sqaurepants for five hours straight he started to realize why people hated the show so much.He shut off the t.v and decided to start snooping around the house.He hadn't been in the attic in long time now that he had thought about it.

He went upstairs and came to the middle of the hallway,jumped up and grabbed the cord,thus right away opening the attic door and lowering the ladder.As he got up to the second to last step,he thought to what Leon had said to him about rabid killer dust bunnies residing up in shadowy depths.He exhaled,and shook his head shaking the thoughts out of his head.His brother was just pulling his chain,there was no way that there were killer rapid dust bunnies in the attic.

And if they were,he just hoped the police could identify his body when they found him.

When he finally was in the attic,his eyes widened in surprise to what he saw.

Nothing.Absolutely nothing.

No joke,there wasn't a single thing in the attic,Hell there wasn't even any _dust_.

He cautiously went further in the room,wondering why everything was so bare,as he got to the end the attic a light switch caught his eye.

He quietly walked over to it and studied it for a moment wondering what in world it was for,before saying the Hell with it and flipping the switch.

He nearly jumped out of skin when the walls flipped over revealing a a stack full of weapons,computer screens,keyboards,and two bookshelves holding a a number of strange books.

_"What the Hell?"_

Were the only words that were said from the brunettes mouth before yelping and high tailing it out of there.But not before re flipping the switch,thus putting things back to like they were before.

After that day,when everyone was asleep he quietly went back to the attic.He just had to know why there were a stack full a weapon coming out of the dam wall!He hadn't told anyone about what he found,fear to have done something wrong for finding out the secrets of the room.Leon and Cloud were a scary duo to face when they were pissed.

The whole night he was kept up in the attic,mostly reading the old books that were on the bookshelves.To afraid to glance at the weapon non the less _touch_ them.

By the time the sun had rise,the young brunette learned a number of things.

One,the supernatural _did_ exist.

Two,how to kill a vampire and werewolf in three easy steps.

And third,his older brother and his lover lived a double life of fighting bad guys.

How _sweet_ was that!

He was going to tell the older two that he knew about there secret job,if it wasn't that he had out one little fact.

His brother,a brother not related by blood,but still a brother non the less,was one of the creatures that the older two fought almost every night.

His brother Roxas was a _lycan_.

It was weird how he found this out though...Once he was done reading a number of books in the attic,he went downstairs to get a glass a milk to null him into dreamland considering he _still_ hadn't gone to bed yet.

That's when he heard the doorbell rang.

And when he opened the door,no person was there,but instead a package wrapped in blue wrapping that was labeled to be for him.

He quickly opened the wrapping and was surprised to find a huge black leather book,with a picture of two wings on the cover and writing the brunette couldn't understand.He also noticed a bookmark was placed in on particular page.He shrugged and opened the book,eyes widened when he saw a picture of...Roxas.

Yet the name below the picture did not say Roxas but the name _Ven_.For some reason,he didn't indulge in the picture any further and turned the page,thus reading on about this so called _Ven_.

And from that day on the young brunette knew all about his brother and what the two older adult did to obtain him.

And for his brother,no his family sake kept a secret...

_For now that is._

The brunette sighed yet again,stretching out his limps on his bed,lazily tracing the spine of the journal.

_Cloud's Journal._

He knew what he was doing was wrong,Hell the thought of him doing this made him felt..._dirty._

He couldn't help it though,he was all ready to deep to turn back now...all he can do was continue and hope that Cloud and Leon wouldn't be _to_ mad.

He groaned,who was we kidding they would be _pissed._He'd be lucky if they spared his life.

Before he could go on with ranting with himself in his head his door slammed open making him jump,and the lights when on.Cloud and Leon stood there,panic written on both there faces.The younger ones eyes widened,and realized the journal was still out,and quickly shoved under his pillow for safe keeping,hoping the other two didn't notice.

"Sora!Wheres Roxas?!"Oh God thank you they didn't notice,wait Roxas?

"Roxas?What do you mean wheres Roxas?Isn't he suppose to be in his room?its like-"He glanced at his Donald duck alarm clock sitting on his dresser near his bed."-Nearly two thirty on the morning?!"Leon shook his head,running a hand threw his brown locks.

"No,Sora hes not in his room...We looked everywhere and we can't find him.."He replied,putting a comforting arm around his lover,who looked deathly pale.As Sora was about to question the two more,the sudden sound of the front door opening was heard,making them all jump from there spots and climbing down the stairs as if there lives depened on it.

There the three saw,a drenched and shaking Roxas.It also seemed he was hyperventilating.Cloud of course rushed to his side to see if he was all right,and led him to the living room to rest.

Once the young blond was dried and in clean clothes,the four of them sat in silence,not knowing what exactly to say.

Finally after what felt like forever,Cloud broke the silence.

"Where were you."He whispered,his voice sharp though,sharp enough to cut threw glass.Roxas flinched,knowing Cloud was not happy."I went to take a walk..."The older blond eyes widened and shot up from his chair glaring at the younger boy in front of him.

"A walk?A WALK?!In the middle of the night!?When it literary typhoon outside!"He exclaimed.Sora cast a worried look to his younger brother,that looked dully at the coffee table.Eyes lifeless,breathing shallow and weak.

"I needed some fresh air."He muttered,biting his lip,as he started twisting his napkin that Leon had given him.As Cloud was about to scream at the boy once more he was interrupted by Leon.

"That doesn't make a difference,you could have opened a window,not sneak out with out telling us."He sighed,closing his eyes as he started running his hand yet again threw his hair.A habit he picked up when he was frustrated."Go to your room,we'll discuss further more when its_ not_ three in the morning."The blond boy said nothing but made his way to his room silently,head down,ignoring the pang of guilt for making his _dad_ worry so much.

Once he was out the room,Leon opened his left eye and peered at his silent younger brother."Sora."The young brunette jumped when heard his name and turned his attention to his older brother."Sora,go back tour room.You have school in the morning."

"But Le-"

"Now Sora."Sora sighed in defeat,knowing he lost from the older ones tone and made his way to his room,but not before sending a worried look at the older blond who still hadn't moved after screaming at Roxas.He looked tensed to the max.

"Good night Leon...Night Cloud..."And like that he disappeared back upstairs and went back to his room, even though he was tired he surly wouldn't be sleeping at all that night

Once Leon knew for sure the younger boy was out of ear shot and back in his room he turned his gaze to his lover and motioned for him to sit next to him,which he did sluggishly.They said nothing,both to frustrated and tired to truly speak there thoughts on the whole situation.

"I thought they got him."Cloud rasped put placing his head in his hands."I thought I was to late...Oh God Leon I was so fucking scared.I'm NEVER scared!"Leon said nothing,but kept his eyes lowered to his lap.

"Hell Leon!I've fought the deadliest of beasts,killed the most ferocious vampires and werewolves the world has ever seen!!"He exclaimed,now looking to his lover,eyes pleading and hands shaking."SAY SOMETHING GOD DAMN IT!"Suddenly out of nowhere he was grabbed into bone crushing hug.His eyes widened as he stared at the brunettes chest in front of him.He calmed down though when he felt his lover nibble on his ear whispering comforting words,nuzzling his neck as he did so.

"Don't worry Cloud...I won't let them touch a hair on Roxas...or Sora,or even you.We'll always be a family no matter what happens.."He then kissed his neck,"Forever..",his chin,"and ever,"his cheeks,"and ever,"his nose,"and ever..."

and lastly his lips.

Not once did they move from that position,enjoying the silent comfort they were giving to one another,but one could only think one thing...

_How long was really forever..._

-----------------------------------------

Later that day,around seven am,Our red headed teacher was going over his lesson plan for his students,while he lazily started putting on his many coats.He didn't really need his many coats,scarves,gloves and what not,even if he was a vampire,but for some reason every time he stepped out in the light his insides would feel as if they were on fire and his skin would literary curl up.He figured that he was allergic to the sun.Which is a rare occurrence to a vampire.Only pure blooded vampires can bare this curse.Though not all pure bloods are like this,its just usually caused by certain blood traits and genes...To complicated for Axel to explain.He was a man of literature and history not science and what not.

As he finally finished putting on his attire,he picked up his brief case from his desk and was about to head out,but something caught his eye in one of his open desk shelves.

It was singed black and white picture of three little kids,all making silly faces.Axel smiled and he traced the faces of the youngest two children.

_Reno...Kairi..._

"You know staring at it won't bring them back."Sneered a voice at the door.Axel just scoffed and placed the picture in his front pocket,then moving his attention the silver haired boy in black,a smirk on his face.The redhead glared.

"Can it Riku,its not your business to meddle."Riku just shrugged and started to play with the tip of some candle hanging on the wall."Its the truth though...no need to dwell on it any further."He replied dully,a bored look on his face.

The redhead just sighed,frustrated with the younger ones behavior."Riku if you don't stop talking I'll get out my gun with the silver bullets and shoot you threw the heart."It was Riku's turn to scoff this time."You can't kill me if you really wanted to vampire,I am part of the royal werewolf family.Kill me and all my brethren will kill you too.Leader of the clan or not."

Axel raised an eyebrow and cocked his head amusingly."Is that so?You and I know that the royal family is as good as dead,so stop playing that card all ready."Riku cast his gaze to the window and muttered_,"At least my family isn't all completely dead."_

When the redhead heard this his eyes narrowed,but said nothing and just pushed his out the door not bothering to give a second glance to the nasty werewolf.

_"Bro what are we doing,yo?!"_

_"Aku,Re,I'm scared!"_

_"Trust me!"_

"Ch,how such a fool was I back then..."He muttered under his breath as he took out the singed picture of himself and his younger siblings,smiling a sad smile.

_"You'll always protect me right Aku?"_

_"Of course I will Kai...you AND Reno,I promise."_

_"Hey!I don't need protecting,yo!"_

_"Ya what ever you say..."_

"How I, your older brother,couldn't even keep a simple promise..."And like that stuffed the picture back in his pocket and made his to the school,ignoring the stab in his chest as he took every step...

-----------------------------------------

_**Where am I?**_

_"Your back where it all began Roxas..."_The blond eyes widened,and turned his whole body to the direction where voice had spoken.He was actually surprised to see someone was actually there,sitting on throne like chair.His identity was hidden though,by the hood of his black cloak.

_**Who are you?**_

The man said nothing but chuckled amused by the blonds tone."_That you will learn in time...Ven."_After hearing the name Ven Roxas growled in frustration a threw his arms in the air.

**_That name!There it is again!Who the Hell is this Ven?!Because I'm sure as Hell not him!_**

The man now laughed out loud,holding a hand to his mouth to control the laughing,once he stopped he turned his attention to the confused looking blond_."Yes Roxas,I am also sure that you are not really Ven as well."_The blonde cocked his head in a confused manner.

_**Then why did you call me Ven?**_

The man said nothing for a while,just inspecting his finer nails out of boredom_."Simple,its because you are Ven."_He said simply,and Roxas screamed.Both annoyed and so very,VERY confused.

**_That makes no sense!How am I be Ven yet not be Ven at the same time!?_**

_"Now that's the right question you should be asking yourself."_

Before the blond could question the man any further pain shot threw his entire body and he was engulfed by darkness...

-----------------------------------------

After the pain died down,Roxas shot up from his bed,gasping for air as beads of sweat started to roll down his body._What the Hell?_

It was odd though...he couldn't even remember the dream he was having.He to had to stop waking up this way.I was sure it would kill him one of these days..He blinked his eyes for a few second looking at his surrounds,and as he expected he was on his hard wooden floor tangled in his black and white checkered comforter.

He groaned.He had absolutely enough of this weird dream drama and waking up routine!Eh,maybe he should suggest to Cloud to take him to psychiatrist or something._Oh shit...Cloud!_And like that the memories of last night started to flood his mind,and the blond grabbed his pillow and screamed in it.

Why?_WHY?!_Why did he decided to go take a walk in the middle of the night,better yet in typhoon weather?!He could have been killed or raped!Speaking about that...He wondered what that perverted red haired teacher was doing right about now.

Gah!Why was he even thinking that?!Why should he care what in the Hell his teacher was doing?!It made no sense I tell you.

_'Well he did take you to his house,and offered you dry clothes.'_Nagged an annoying voice in the back of his mind,but Roxas paid no mind to it,and lazily untangled himself from his cocoon and made his way to the bathroom to do his business and take a nice hot shower.He smelled like a dirty beach.

Once he was done,he entered back in his room and started shuffling threw his closet for some clothes,he spotted one of his sweaters,and picked it up.

It was red.

_'You know you should really thank Axel for last night_.The blond shuddered and quickly shoved the sweater back in the closet.

_'Come on Roxas stop being so stubborn!'_Ugg,why did his inner voice sound like Sora?!Of all people!After successfully picking out his outfit(Thankfully no red was on any article of clothing.) after grabbing the necessary things he'd be needing,left his room and made his way to the kitchen..._Slowly._

After successfully walking down the stair for _ten_ minute,Roxas mentally slapped himself and said that he was a man,and men took there punishment no matter what.

When he entered the kitchen he found quiet Sora eating his bowl of Lucky Charms,and a stern looking Leon and Cloud glaring at him.

Oh what was he thinking he wasn't a man!He was hardly even a boy!He was mutt for Pete's sakes!A mutt with _fleas!_

Once thinking that last part he started to scratch his shoulder._Dammit!Not this again!_

"Take a seat Roxas."Leon said quietly but sternly,the younger blond said nothing but did as he was told."I trust you know why were mad at you."Roxas nodded,ashamed.Leon sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair."Good,cause I'm not in the mood to give some big lecture of what you did wrong and what not."Leon didn't like speaking,it was simple as that.Cloud on the other hand just gave Leon stern look,but the brunette said nothing and shrugged.The blond sighed tiredly.

"Okay Roxas,you know the drill,your grounded-"Roxas expected that."-for two months."But that he did not.

"WHAT?!Why two months!?All I did was leave the house for some fresh air!For Pete sakes,Sora done worser things then that and the most hes ever gotten was three week punishment!"He yelled as he shot up from his seat,looking desperately at the older two.Leon Cloud didn't look at him though,knowing Roxas was right,but knew they had to do this.For Roxas's safety.

"No leaving the house,and no video games for two weeks."Leon said his voice filled with power,and Roxas knew from then if he continued any further he'd just make things worst.Once the older brunette said something he _said_ something.

The blond didn't say any thing afterward and plopped back in his seat and grabbed the cereal angrily.It stayed quiet for the next five minutes until Cloud spoke up.

"I invited someone to stay with us for a while."The two teens stopped what they were doing and stared at Cloud weirdly,even Leon.

"Who?"They all said simultaneously. Cloud closed his eyes.

"Come in."

Suddenly the door kitchen door open and in came a big dark skinned man with brown eyes,a buzz cut like hairdo and a beard.He was wearing green pants,with the end shoved into his knee high boots,a black tank top underneath a brown vest and a piece of material cover his right arm.A smile graced his lips and the sense of amusement was in his eyes.All but Clouds eyes widened and dropped what ever they were holding on the floor and jaws dropped.

" Barret Wallace at your service."

Today was going to be an interesting day all right.

-----------------------------------------

Far away from the lycan and his family,even far away from Twilight Town,in the town called Midgar laid a building,no skyscraper that literately went up to the clouds.

In this building on the highest floor lay a group of people,but not just any people,no far from it actually.Theses people possessed gifts,gifts only Gods could posses.Some were vampires,some werewolf,and the others...more powerful then you can imagine.

In the room they were staying was a man.A man that could only be called a leader and to some rare people his actual name,but be at told that this man was not one to mess with.He was currently on his throne like chair staring at a big plasma screen.On the Screen was the boy that he desired the most.The _lycan._

You see unknown to him or his _family_,that the dark skinned man unknowingly had a bug on him.Literally.This was no ordinary bug though,no it a bug _camera_.

It was similar to what a rude technician had built in the early years where Hunters were known to be more..._Superior._

Although similar in design and purpose,this camera was made by a technician far more better then _Cid Highwind._

The silver haired leader smirked as he saw how oblivious they all were.

"Hey Sephroony when do we make our move?!"Exclaimed chipper young raven haired man,as he wrapped his arms around his leader necks and placed his head on his shoulder looking at the big screen in front.He looked to be in his late teens,but was actually around his mid thirty's.

"Call me _Sephroony_ one more time Zackary,and I'll castrate you."Zackary pouted childishly at the older man.Any other person would cower in fear of the mans threat,but Zack wasn't any other person.Hell no one was even allowed to _touch_ their leader.Yes,Zack was a BIG exception.

"Someones a sour puss."The older man sighed in annoyance.

"Yes Sephiroth,why is do we have to wait?Why can't we just make or move and just grab the boy?"Said a man with silver hair and dark skin.

"Ya man this make no sense!Why are we just sitting here!?It time we take some action dude!!"Yelled the insane gunner as he started spinning his guns with his fore finger and thumb.

"Yes Brother,why must we wait?"Said another white haired person,just more petite then the rest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this,but I agree with the buffoons."Said a silk like voice,that came from a beautiful women in the corner of the room.

"And another th--"

"ENOUGH!"The leader bellowed,not even bothering to get up from his chair or move his eyes from the screen.Immediately everyone in the room was quiet,afraid to face their leaders wrath.Once he was sure everyone was keeping there mouth shut he spoke.

"The reason why my fellow comrades,we wait,is because were not the only one in search for the lycan."Everyone one in the room nodded all ready in knowledge that there was someone else looking for the creature.An annoying someone else with flaming red hair and cocky personality.

"So?We all ready know that all ready so what gives?"Said the gunman confusingly.There Master smirked.

"What gives is that the flaming idiot found the lycan before we did and is now all ready in Twilight Town.And for some time now..."About half the room gasped.

"Wow Sephy,your taking this really well,usually after hearing bad news as this you'd go destroy a whole town by now!"Exclaimed the raven hair boy as he started to snicker."Well Zackary,I would be doing that if I didn't all ready expect that the redhead would find the lycan before us."

"Why did you let the vampire find him before we did?"Said a new voice right next to the petite silver haired teen.Sephiroth chuckled.

"Well for one we _don't_ actually know that this boy is the lycan.The more Akusaru leads him on,the more we find out about the blonds powers."

"But don't we know all ready know,that since Cloud and the other Hunter Leon are there,that young blond must obviously be the lycan,Ven?"A young man in Red replied.

"Well Vincent,you should all ready know by now I like when things are..._difficult._Where be the fun in just going over there and grabbing the boy from under there noses?"Vincent said nothing afterward,and instead turned his attention back to the screen.After that no one spoke and room was covered in silence.

"Oh yes Xigbar..."He said all of sudden catching the black haired gunners attention."If you would,can you tell _him_ that's its time to go complete his mission he was assigned back in Hallow Bastion.Hmmmmm..."Xigbar's eyes widened."But sir hes not ready!Um,don't you think you should be sending someone else?Hell 'll go!"He yelled,panic written in his voice,a worry expression on his face.The Master only smirked at his comrade obvious reaction.

"No Xigbar,I want _him_ to do it,not you.Now if you don't mind go and tell him.That is if you don't want him to go threw _punishment_?"Xigbar said eyes widened,no he could let him go threw it again...not ever again.

"...I'll go get him."He said dejectedly as he slowly made his way out the darken room.

Once he was out Zack whistled."Aww Sephy don't you think it was kind of harsh to go send his little brother off on such a risky mission?You know how much he cares for him!"Sephitoth sighed and looked over to the raven haired man."Demons can't care Zackary."He said simply before moving his attention back to the screen.Zach made a face at the older man.

"Oh aren't you a little sadistic bastard."The raven haired boy said on a sing song voice while twirling the older mans silver hair with his fingers.

"Yes,yes I am."

_It was now going to be interesting how things played out from now on..._

**_T.B.C._**


	7. Catch me if I fall

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't.I also don't own the Underworld.**

**Author's Note:Yes here is the next chapter of"Love Bites"!-Looks at Reviews-OH MY GOD OVER 30 REVIEWS!?Wow,really guys...YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!!!I'm Also happy you guys like the last chapter.To tell you the truth I wanted to end the chapter at least three different spots!-Laughs-Then I'm like "Nu!!!The chapter is to short!!!My reader deserve more of the drama!!!"And after working on that until six in the morning I was finally Satisfied!HUZZAH!!!Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter though,I'm actually working on a new story called "Stuck in the Caravan".I uploaded the prologue,so if you like Xemsai you should go check it out!**

_SorasLilAngel_:_Oh don't give up hope yet,I might not after all put Sora/Riku after all.-Shrugs-Hell,they haven't met yet,so you don't have to worry.I'm I'm happy you like the chapter!!And yes English is my fluent language,but I do have three accents!The odd thing there accents from places I've never been to before...Creepy._

_delayed-reaction_:_Oh your telling me,It DOES suck!Yep it for his own good,now that Cloud and Leon know people are out for him now-nods-.Your probably right about Soriku,but like I said before,only time will tell if I decide I should or should not put Soriku in it.-Snickers-I'm glad your hooked,my goal has be accomplished._

_shrouded-obsession_:_I agree you whole heartily on that one dude.It is my story after all...Hm,still I'm not sure if it I'd be putting in the pairing though.You'll just have to wait and see.Oh yes Sora IS a sneaky little kid,I mean someone that looks that innocent can't BE that innocent,really?He just has to have a bit of bad side!Oh yes,I do agree Leon is a sweetheart,even if he acts stoic and cold hearted most of the time,he really does have heart of gold under all that tough interior.YES BARRET!!Now I know you guys weren't expecting that...or were you?-Giggle insanely-Zack on drugs!?Hahahahah!!!Don't worry you'll finds out why Zack...is well Zack.Glad ya like the chappie!_

_realdarkangel:Sora Seme shipper,eh?Not my cup of tea to tell you the truth,but still cool!Glad your liking the story!_

_-Xany-Insany-Xenia-o-Awesom...:__I'm glad you like the story dude!Woo I agree with you.Go Werewolves!!Wooohooo!!_

_kelle611:__I'm glad your liking the story so far,and yes a plot is forming before are very eyes!!!Ya dam da,and the dang new "Mature content filler" or something...But any ways I read part one of chapter four,and I got say...IT ROCKED!It sending me over the edge,of how good it is!!Thanks again for the review!  
_

_With a side of stereotype_:_Oh so THAT'S what a beta is!Thank you for explaining to me!-hugs-Now that I know what is...I must admit...I really,really,REALLY need one!-Laughs-It would really help me out a tons!I suck at grammar and spelling.-Sweatdrops-.I'm glad your liking the story though!And your right,I did update fast!I think that was one of he fasted updated I've ever did!Oh and thank you about the comment about my beginnings being philosophical!That"s what I was going for!Again thanks for the review!_

**_Pairing:Main_-Akuroku-Side-So far I only got CloudXLeon,and Zemyx but more will be mention as the story progresses.SoraXRiku?Still deciding...**

_**Now I present you with the next chapter of our Vampire Drama..."Love Bites"!**_

_**0 0**_

_**"Catch me if I fall"**_

Ever wish that you could fly?

Grow wings all of sudden and soar way up high into the sky...The feeling,the rush,the _excitement_ just running threw your veins as you get higher and higher...

Why though?

Why _do _we feel like this?

You and me both know that no human can just magically sprout out wings and fly.

So why do we think this way?

Why do we hope to be free?

Your running...from what though?

The truth...The truth must not be set free...

But that doesn't mean you can't be either...

-----------------------------------------------

_" Barret Wallace at your service."_

The room was quiet,_deathly quiet _after the mystery man had spoke,no one knew exactly _what _to say.Sora was grasping at his cereal bowl,eyes wide in fear.The guy was _huge!_What did this guy bench press _trucks _for living?!Roxas on the other hand was just glaring at the older man,snarling under his breath,not caring how big the other man was.And Leon...he was just staring with a dull expression on his face.

"Barret why don't yo take a seat we were about to have breakfast."Cloud said finally breaking the awkward silence,a small smile on his lips.The dark skinned man just grinned and ruffled the blonds hair.In the process making his brunette lover glare at him.Barret of course didn't notice,and took a seat by Sora,who just scooted silently away.

"Don't mind if I do Spiky."He said happily,and the youngest two raised an eyebrow to the older blond."Spiky?"They both questioned and the Cloud just chuckled,making Leon mood lighten up.

"Wow,I haven't heard that name in a while..."He mused as he took a sip of his coffee."So Barret how are you?I haven't talked to you in a while."Barret raised an eyebrow amusingly and grabbed the box of cereal and started eating from it."Well,ya man I haven't talked to you in over _twenty _years,I think that's more then while Spike."Sora eyes widened.Suddenly remembering something.

"Wait!Your the guy,that was Clouds friend back in military school!"Yelled the young brunette,pointing a finger to Barret.After hearing the statement though,Cloud literally started choking on his coffee he was drinking.When he finally got over his coughing fit,he looked at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Sora had do you know I went to military school?"He croaked out,throat still burning.Sora on the other hand completely shut down,and turned white as a ghost.

_'Oh Shit...dud I say that out loud?'_

He slowly turned himself to the confused older blond,and laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um well,you see..."Oh God hes gonna have to tell him that he was reading his journal,and knew about his double life.Oh God...Hurry think fast,_think_ _fast GOD DAMMIT!!_But before he could think of a fast excuse,a hand slapped his back..._hard._

"Oh Cloud stop scaring the kid,he look like he gonna faint any second!"The brown eyed man said as he looked over Sora with a big smile on his face.The young brunette on the other hand wasn't paying attention to this though,as he was still getting over the shock of getting the wind forcibly blown out of him.Wow,was this guys strong!

Right away the blond lightened up and chuckled amusingly at his friends antics._Seemingly _to have forgotten Sora's little slip up...Key word _seemingly._

The blond said nothing further about it though and continued talking to his friend.But as they were talking Sora couldn't help and think he was just _to _close to spilling the beans.

Ugg...why did he have to read Clouds journal...WHY!?

-----------------------------------------------

_"Its been exactly three years since I've moved in with General Sephrioth..._

_Thing have been great and...mostly normal.Sephiroth keeps disappearing every night the second the sun sets and only comes back when the sun rise.When he does come back he has blood all over himself...I don't question him though.I figure that he was doing his job or something..._

_Nothing suspicious about that...right?_

_Well,If your wondering how old I am now I'm thirteen.Well turning thirteen in couple of weeks that is.Because of this Sephiroth decided to enroll me in school,considering I'm still just a kid and have never gotten a basic school education._

_Well that not true actually,over the past three years Sephiroth has been teaching me how to read and write in his spare time.And I proudly say that I can do both perfectly!...Well sometimes.I still get confused with the silent "E" and when "C" sounds like "S" and I'm oh so very confused when two words sound the same but have different spelling and meaning._

_Ugg.,my brain is gonna explode now._

_Oh ya!He also taught me how to use numbers!Now that was challenge,considering I've never actually heard of number before.Sure I've seen them in shops and adds but to tell you the truth they all looked like a bunch of scribbles to me.Heh._

_Well back to the matter at hand...School.And not just any school no,no,no...MILITARY SCHOOL._

_Really?Am I THAT bad?Sure I played a few pranks now and then and gotten into trouble,but come on!Isn't this a little bit TO much?_

_When I told Sephiroth that he just laughed and ruffled my hair.Saying that is it brings"Character"o__r something...Ya right._

_On another note,he told me that HE actually attended there,which to tell you the truth left me speechless._

_I wasn't a dumb little kid as you would think I would be,nope, not at all.I knew that if people heard I was with the general they'd some what expect that I was up to his level or something.I can just sense it!_

_In every movie I ever watched that had to do with school and parents that used to go there and blah,blah,blah,and etc, it always happens like that.The teachers would __pressure you and always say stuff like "Oh I remember when he was just your age,oh how he was amazing!"and "He had the strength of twenty rhinos,while you have the strength of twenty chickadees..."...Okay maybe I made the last one up,but come on!I just know their going__ to say that..._

_I'm no Sephiroth Genova,never was and never will be.I'm just lame old Strife comma Cloud._

_Well anyways,its finally the day I've been dreading the most for the past couple of weeks._

_The first day of school.Bleh!_

_Sephiroth was of course with me(Even though I said to him he didn't have to come),and was leading the way to the main office.As we were walking I realized people were staring at us,no let me rephrase that...Staring at Sephiroth while glaring/giving odd looks to me.Yes make me more nervous then I all ready was will ya?!I was constantly pulling at my uniform collar and pulled down my mandatory cap over my eyes to block all the stares.I was shaking and felt as if the room were on fire.__I hate it when I'm put__ on the spot like this.I'm not used to the attention.Before all this I was but only a lonely orphan that lived on the streets,ignored by passersby and civilians...__With all the stares I'm getting you'd think I was some sort of celebrity or something!_

_Sephiroth must have noticed my behavior and stopped walking making me also automatically stop.He then pulled me to the side,and bent down to my level.I still had my cap covering my eyes,not really up to __show him my scared expression.I felt like dirt,I'm disgrace.Sephiroth will hate me,he'll send me back to the streets and I'll be all alone again..._

_"Cloud look at me."At the sudden mention of my name,I quickly looked up and was shocked to see greenish blue eyes staring back at me with worry and concern._

_"Cloud whats wrong?"He questioned as he started rubbing my cheeks with his thumb.It was then I realized that I started crying.Now I REALLY wanted to go hide in a ditch somewhere.Then I heard the whispers and then I glanced to the side,seeing a bunch of boys looking at me and some even pointing at me._

_I quickly looked away and clenched my eyes shut.I didn't like this,nope not one bit._

_"You don't like the attention do you?"The silver haired man said as he caressed my cheek.I slowly nodded my head up and down in response.He chuckled and did the one thing I would never expect him to do..._

_He hugged me.Never once in the three years I lived him,Hell you could say my whole life,I have I ever been hugged.I know pretty sad,ain't it?Well what you expect?I'm a lonely orphan that never experienced love or any sort of affection in my whole life!I mean who would love a kid like me?_

_Sephiroth would._

_And I knew that._

_I just refused to believe that._

_There's a catch...There's ALWAYS a catch._

_This won't last long..._

_He'll leave me eventually..._

_Right?_

_"Don't worry Cloud...I'll always be __there when you need me."He whispered in my ear making me blush and look to the side.I could sense that he was smiling at my childish behavior though.I have a sixth sense for these kinds of things,trust me.He then let go of me and pulled my the chin,making me__ look at him straight in the eyes._

_"All ways."And I knew just by staring at his eyes,that he wasn't lying__ to me.All he was saying was true.It was then I smiled,a true and happy smile.He smiled too__ but...it was more then a smirk then a smile really.I could care less though._

_"Now,how about we go to the office and meet with the headmaster,hm?"He mused,extending a hand for me to take.I quickly wiped away the remaining tears with the back of my sleeve,and took it,the smile still on my face._

_"Together?"I said timidly and he just chuckled._

_"Yes...Together and forever."And like that he lead me to the office,both ignoring the stares and mindless chit chatter here and there._

_But as we walked I couldn't__ help but notice this feeling I felt every time I stared at the older man.It made my heart clench and my head feel light._

_What was this feeling?_

_Will it go away?_

_Of course it would..._

_Right?_

-----------------------------------------------

_Wrong._

_It never left me._

_Even as I saw the man that__ meant to world to me walk away from my very eyes._

_I knew he would leave me..._

_They all ways did._

_How could have I been so naive?_

_How could have I not notice the suitcase he was holding?_

_The suitcase holding all my belongs?_

_How could have I been so careless to have not seen it?_

_This Military school that I was attending...was a boarding school._

_He was getting rid of me all right._

_That sick conniving bastard him...but I can't bring myself to hate him,though._

_Why?_

_Why?!_

_WHY!?_

_He had said that he'd visit me._

_I knew I shouldn't believe it,people just said that to null the pain of leaving to their__ young ones.I've seen it__ many times...off and on screen._

_Yet...Somewhere deep down inside of me,_

_I actually believe him._

_Maybe that's why I can't stand to be mad at him._

_Maybe that why I like him so much..._

_He could ALWAYS make me believe in him,no matter the circumstance._

_...I'm such an idiot._

-----------------------------------------------

_It been a two weeks since I've been left at this Hell Hole._

_I hate it here.I really,really do._

_The teachers are mean and tough,people give me odd stare,kids AND my commanding officers make fun of me for my scrawny appearance,I get beat up everyday by the older kids,and worst of all...I have no friends._

_I haven't had a decent conversation in DAYS!Sephiroth hasn't even called,write or even emailed!_

_I feel like I'm alone in this.I can't trust anyone._

_Ugg,I feel like I wanna slit my wrists__ or something.I swear it be like the most interesting thing going on in my life if I did.To bad,every time I get the chance to get a knife or razor the voice in the back of my head make me stop._

_It tells me how stupid I am for even thinking of doing that to my self.Of course I would just yell back at it,and say "Ya,who cares?"and then the voice would say the one thing that always make__ me and my mind stop._

_'Sephiroth would...'_

_Ya right._

_But non the less I stopped my so called "Suicide attempts" from then on.It was a stupid idea any ways._

_Just because I stopped though,didn't mean things got better for me.Nope,just got worse.Everything was just to hard._

_After a month...I decided after school I would kill myself._

_I just couldn't move on anymore...I was going insane.The lady in the infirmary, subscribed me medication for my anxiety._

_I'm pill popper,I admit it.Every few minutes I need to take my pills.I'm depressed._

_So on that faithful day,the day that would end my existence,__I was walking to my dorm,holding a whole new bottle of pills that were about to get digested in one shot,all the while ignoring the nearly insane voice in my head pleading for me to think this over,to just stop.But as__ I was mentally battling with my self though I failed to notice people hiding in the bushes._

_And in a matter of seconds I was ambushed by a bunch of older kids._

_As I was getting hit I couldn't help but think..._

_Oh God someone save me._

_Why doesn't any one help me?_

_Am I that different?!There just...watching me!?Watching as I get each blow and staring at me with unforgiving eyes.What?WHAT!?What had I done so wrong?!Oh God why won't the pain stop!?_

_I felt so close to blacking out,but I couldn't not yet.I had something to do and it involved me,a bathroom,and a bottle of pills._

_I clenched my eyes shut,trying to hold back the tears,curled up onto __ball on the floor.Trying__ desperately__ to block out there cruel laughter.They decided to go EXTRA hard on me today.Its like they knew what I was about __to do to myself and they just had to get at me before it was to late._

_As I got kicked in the gut for what felt like the millionth and one time,I heard something._

_Something that made me open my eyes and strain my ears just to make sure I heard it right._

_"HEY!WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!GET OFF OF HIM!!!"Was...someone actually trying to help me?_

_In my blurred vision I saw someone get pounced on from behind and the sound of curses ,punches and kicking filled the air,and then a satisfied thumps of people falling to the floor._

_"Hey man?Are you all right?Kid?!"The voice screamed while he shook me.My eyes were open yet I couldn't see anything...It was like I was blinded by darkness._

_I felt like I was being picked up and something pushed at my neck._

_"Oh thank God your still alive!Man,__give a heart attack won't you?"He said while laughing.The laugh...it was nice.I think that's what broke me out of darkness,because I started to regain my vision shorty after.Blinking__ a few times,I finally got a good look at my savior._

_He was dark skinned male__,maybe two years older than myself,__with chocolate colored eyes,and a buzz cut hairdo.He looked pretty skinny and was wearing grey slacks__ rolled up to the knees and a grey vest covering his shirtless chest...and oh my god was that a prosthetic arm?!_

_Wow,I got saved by some guy that looks like can't even hold one barbell and fake arm.Hmmm.I guess those boys that beat me up were extremely weak,or I was extremely weak,or this guy has a few tricks up his sleeve...On second thought I don't wanna know._

_"So sleeping beauty's up,eh?Finally!It be a waste just to bring you up here if you were all ready dead!Really kid just because you look light doesn't mean you are light!"He yelled at me amusingly while bending over and laughing.I just sat there,staring at him dully._

_"Wha?..."It was then I finally realized I was lying down on__ a bed in the infirmary.Wait...What?Wasn't he just holding me a few minutes ago?When did I get here?_

_"What day is it?"I croaked out,my throat feeling like a desert.When the mystery boy heard this he immediately stopped laughing and handed me the glass a water that was laying on the dresser__ right beside me.I took it from him,__and drank the whole thing in one shot._

_"Heh,I would have guessed your thirsty since its__ been two days since your little fight."He said while punching an imaginary person.My eyes went wide and I shot up from my bed._

_"WHAT?!TWO DAYS!?"I screamed trying to get up from my bed,but the other guy had other plans in mind and flicked my forehead making me fall right back on my bed._

_What.The.Hell?_

_"Kid.No.Go back to sleep,count__ the tiles on the ceiling or something.Just don't get up.A few of your bones are broken,I'm surprised your not in pain."Just at the sudden mention of pain my whole body started to hurt making scream._

_"Told you so."I pouted.Soon after the room fell into silence and I thought he was about to leave..._

_"Barret Wallace."..But I was wrong._

_"Huh?"I said confusingly while he just chuckled and ruffled my hair._

_"My name man,are you that dense?"He replied back while tapping the side of head,I scowled and swatted the hand away._

_"Ya,ya,what ever..."_

_"Well?"_

_"Well what"I snapped.I was starting to get annoyed now."Aren't you gonna tell your savior your name?"I sighed._

_"Cloud...Cloud Strife."He laughed,and and patted my __back...hard."Wow,ain't that a name!'Cloud',that sounds like a girls name or something!"I wanted to kill him when he said that!I don't care if he did save my life!No one makes fun of my name!!!_

_"Hey how about I just call you Spike?"I raised my eyebrow to him and he just pointed to my hair."Your hair.I mean I thought you just __used gel or something but you've been in this room for two days all ready and your hair doesn't flop down or lose its__ volume or anything"My scowl deepen and I looked away,a visible red tint covering the bridges of my nose._

_"Your funny Spike!How about we be friends?"At that,I tuned my head so fast I thought I heard something snap._

_"What?"I questioned,my voice filled with confusion._

_"Fri-ends.What you never had friend or som--"His eyes widened as he saw the look of pain and regret etched in my face.I guess he finally put two and two together._

_"So...you don't have friends?"I just nodded my head in replied and he just chuckled,making me giving him __an odd expression._

_"Oh don't look so down,how about this them I'll be your first friend,and if any guys try to hassle you __again give me holla,and I'll be there,k?"I was...speecless.This was the first act of compassion someone besides Sephiroth has offer me.True that I was...skeptical for his friendship proposal but when I looked at the dark skinned boy in front of me... I knew he was telling the truth._

_He looked liked __a guy that kept his promises._

_I hesitantly took his hand and smiled._

_"Friends?"_

_"Best of Friends."_

_Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better,the door swung open,and I was shocked to see who it was._

_"Cloud!Oh my God are you all right!?"_

_Sephiroth?_

_"Sephiroth...what are you doing here?"He said nothing but ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.My eyes widened._

_He ...came back? _

_He actually came back._

_For me?_

_He did,didn't he?_

_Ignoring the fact that Barret was there,that anyone was there at all,with out me me realizing it I let a shaky sob,and tears started rolling down my cheeks.I started to silently cry on his shoulder he just held on to me tighter while telling me that it was all right...that __he was here now._

_Remind me again...why was I going to kill my self?_

-----------------------------------------------

Sora slumped back in his seat as he remembered the journal entry.Since he couldn't get to sleep last night because of all the hub-hub with Roxas he had decided to read a little more...Oh how he wished he hadn't.

If he had a time machine or better yet a genie,he'd totally go back in time or wish that he had never touched the the damned journal on the first place!

_"-ora?"_

Why was he such an idiot?!He was suppose to be nice and curious one,not the one that went behind his authorities back and read into there personal life!He had really hit a new time low.

_"--ra?"_

Could thing get any worst?

"SORA!!!"

At the sudden mention of his name,his head jerked up and looked confusingly at his other brother."What?"He questioned,ignoring the fact that the blond looked mad as Hell.Roxas just sighed and gave him a bored look."If you haven't notice nimrod,everyone left and were going to be late for school."He replied dully,and Sora's eyes widened.He frantically looked from left to right and was surprised to find out that Roxas wasn't lying.Everyone had left.When did that happen?

"Umm..okay?"He said simply while getting up from his chair and grabbing his bag that laid on the kitchen counter and left the house from the back.As he did so Roxas gave him a odd look.

"Hey!Wait up bro!"The blond yelled as he grabbed his messenger back that laid under his chair,and ran out the door where he spotted Sora all ready at the end of the block about to cross the street.

For a little guy Sora was,he can _run._

...But Roxas can also _run._

By the time you can finish saying"Lycan" Roxas had all ready made it to where Sora was.

"Sora!Wait up!Why are you walking so fast?!"The blond yelled as he was trying to keep up with his brother.When he received no answer,he groaned."Sora..."He whispered his tone worried with concern as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder making him stop.

For a while they just stood there.not saying anything,both ignoring the fact that they would sure be late for school.

"Rox...am I bad person?"The brunette whispered looking down at his shoes.After hearing this Roxas looked at his brother as if gone insane.He then forcibly grabbed Sora by the shoulder making him face him.

"Sora...Sora why would you think your bad person?Is someone picking on you?Something on your mind?What is Sor-Sor?!"Roxas exclaimed,eyes wide,and hand clenched on the fabric of Sora shirt.What was wrong?Why was Sora acting so strangely?

After hearing his brother's concerned voice,he couldn't resist but crack a smile,which left Roxas staring at him dumbfounded.First he questions if hes a bad person,then afterwords smiles?!Yep,Roxas concluded...His family was weird...

"Oh,Roxy-poo don't look so down,no ones been bothering me!"Sora cooed as he pinched the young blonds cheek.

"Swoa!!"

"Okay,calm down I'll stop!"And like the brunette said,he stopped his cheek pinching action of doom while Roxas rubbed his cheek,trying to numb the pain away.

"Its nothing to worry about Rox,I was just...joking around with you."The brunette replied quietly as he ran a hand threw his hair and looked at the sky above.The sky looked serene and peaceful.Pinkish and yellowish clouds were seen scattered along the light orange sky,with the sun shining brightly,showing off its morning rays proudly.And when Sora breathed in that fresh morning air he couldn't help but have this certain feeling wash over him...a certain feeling called _freedom._

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Were going to late for school if you don't stop sky gazing and get you head out of the clouds.I know your name means "Sky" but this is just ridiculous bro."At this Sora just snorted while Roxas smirked all knowingly.For a while they just stood there,eyes narrowing in determination,not daring to budge from there spots.That is until...

_"Tag you it!!!_"

"Oh come on Sora that's not fair!Hey wait up!"The blond whined as he ran down the street to where his brother was running...and laughing.Oh that little conniving brother of his.That little innocent act...is well an act!But noooo,he just have to be a master at it.Psh,he might able to fool any other person,but you got to remember,

Roxas _isn't _any other person.

But as he the blond turned the corner,his body stiffened and froze mid step.His eyes dilating,ear twitching,heart racing...

There it was.

That feeling again...

_Someone was watching him._

He could _sense _it.

His nose started twitching,trying to pick up the scent of this unknown person.He of course picked it up,but couldn't pin point where _exactly_ it was coming from.This always happened.It was like...the person was _everywhere._That or person was very cunning and was actually trying to _blend_ in with the different smells that filled the air.

With out moving his head,his eyes started to scan his surroundings around him.Though if someone would have passed him they be surprised,along with himself,to find out his eyes had fully dilated,blue irises hardly showing,while a black slit went down the middle.

His eyes shifted everywhere,even the back of him.Hands clenched so tight at the side,he was sure it broke the skin.Canine teeth poking out of his mouth,as he started to snarl like a dog.He _was_ a dog.

"You know its not nice to hide..."The blond sneered,finally moving his head to look at the side where a bushes had suddenly shifted.He mentally groaned when he found nothing was there,it only the wind.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!"He literally barked out."I know your there!Fucking show yourself!I've had enough of your dam mind games!!"Still nothing.No reply.Absolutely nothing at all.

It was then Roxas mind shifted,making him close his eyes in pain and fall to his knees.He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.What...what was happening to him?Why did suddenly feel like he was run over by bulldozer?Nothings making sense anymore...

"Oh,God what wrong with me...am I going insane or something?"He whispered to himself,as he got up slowly from the floor,running a hand threw his golden colored hair.He then opened his now normal looking eyes,but as he did he caught something black ran by him.He quickly moved himself to where he had saw it,but to his misfortune nothing was there.

_'Yep,defiantly going insane.'_He mused,while looking down to his watch.

_'And I'm apparently late for school...great!'_

-------------------------------------------

_As the blond boy ran to school,he was unaware of two aquamarine eyes watching his every move._

_Two very confused aquamarine eyes._

_The boy he had just...no it couldn't be.His eyes were playing tricks on him again._

_This kid could not be Ven...his brother._

_...But what EXACTLY just happened then?_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

When Roxas finally arrived at school lets just say...he was in _deep shit._

Since the young blond was very late,he would have thought first period would be over by now...but apparently he was wrong.

He had at least fifteen minutes left.He though about skipping,but really,who the Hell skips _first _period?Plus he sucked at skipping.He always got caught,and ended up with detention.

The worst part about this scenario was the fact that his first period class was history.

The perverted teachers class.

Oh joy.

As he entered the school,he was lucky to find no one in the halls.He quietly tip toed down the hall ,all the while lowering his head when he came up to a classroom door.No need for teachers or better yet those pesky _hall monitors_ getting him caught.

He was also lucky no one was operating the front desk in front of the main office.But just to be on the safe side,he crawled on all fours until he was high out of range of the place.

Soon enough he saw his classroom.It really must have been his day,because as he got closer he realized the door was open.And as he peaked in,he found the red headed teacher writing something on the board...his back _turned!_

Oh ya Roxas was defiantly in the clear now!He'd just crawl into the room,unnoticed and make his way to his seat in the back.And when Axel would question him,he would reply he was delusional and he had been there the whole time.

It was a perfect plan!Now time to put into action.

He quietly crept into the room,or should I say _crawled _into the room,ignoring the odd looks by the his classmates._'Oh yes,give me odd looks.You know if you were in the same position as me,you'd be doing the same thing!'_

When he was in the middle of the room,he quickly looked back to see if Axel had turned around.Thankfully he hadn't and was still writing God knows what on the board.The blond let out a breath in relief and continued crawling.

_'Almost there...just a little more!'_

Nothing can go wrong now!The teacher was to oblivious by his actions to notice and the kids around him were no snitches.Only someone _evil _would snitch on the poor blond.

Wait...Didn't he _know _someone that was evil?And was in this very class?

"Hey teach Roxas just came into class!"The blond then started to curse in a colorful vocabulary that was even knew to him,as he now realized who the evil person was.

"That's okay Siefer,I all ready know Roxas was in class,desperately crawling to his desk,thinking I didn't notice_."'Dam Siefer!Da--Wait,wait,hold the phone.Did the redhead freak just say he knew I was here the whole time?!' _

"Yes,Roxas the redheaded _freak,_as you so nicely put,all ready knew were here."Axel mused,finally turning to the blond,a sexy looking smirk on his face.

_'Wait...did I say sexy?!No Roxas!Bad thoughts!Bad thoughts!'_

Roxas nervously laughed under his teacher intense stare.Oh this wouldn't end well.

"Well aren't you going to get up?Or do you like showing me your cute little ass of yours,hm?"After saying that,the whole class burst into laughter,while Roxas eyes widened.He then realized he was still on the ground,on all fours...with his ass sticking out in the air.He quickly got up,scowling at his immature classmate around him...the red tint on his face never leaving though.

When he got o his desk,the laughter started to die down.After a few seconds the class was silent.That and Roxas continued to glare at his amused looking teacher.

"Now that our little amusement is done with,"Insert dangerously evil glare from Roxas here.",I want you all to turn in the textbooks I gave you to chapter twelve._Werecats._Dangerous little creature they are.Sorry Roxas,apparently there is no more books,so you have to share with person beside you."Roxas dramatically sighed as he looked and see who he was sharing with.

He visibly paled though when he found it to be Rajjin._'Oh great I get one Siefer's strongest crony's and the dumbest kid in Twilight Town as my partner.'_

"Oh and Blondie..."Roxas head shot up,knowing he was talking to him.

"See me after school for detention."

_Oh what a joy kill that was._

_**T.B.C.**_

-------------------------------------

_Well there yo have it!Chapter seven!_

_Things to know:Now regarding Clouds journal entry's...There is a point why there being mentioned in the story,if you wondering.Since Clouds past is a mystery and has to with a possible enemy...I thought it be relevant to know exactly_ _why Sephiroth and Cloud act the way they do. and what REALLY happened all those years ago.Though the next journal entry won't be mentioned until maybe chapter ten or something.-Shrugs- And about Barret in the journal...I dunno,I guess I always imagined him to be one of those scrawny kids when he was young...and then as the years passed by he turned into a body builder.-Laughs-_

_Coming up next:Roxas spends his detention with Axel and they talk.Barret questions why Cloud really called him.And Riku starts to really get frustrated with himself!Oh the horrors!_

_Hope you enjoyed!Please Review if you can!**-F.w.c.**_


	8. Breath

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine!I wish it was...but sadly it isn't.I also don't own the Underworld.**

**Author's Note:OH GODZ SHE LIVES??Hehehhhhhhhh...Yeahhh..She lives.-Sweat drop's- Sorry dude's and fellow reader's for EXTREME LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER..!!..Er..thing's came up,and by doing so made me Lose interest in the story..but do not fret!!I'm not giving up with _'Love _Bites'...Let's just say I took a vacation from it,to let the creative juices flow..?Er yeah...enough of me yammering now..As I promised way long ago..!!Here is the next chapter of 'Love Bites'!**

**ALSO:**

**About the the Beta..I Haven't picked one yet..I have been to busy with stuff as I said,so bare with the grammer errors for now till I find one.**

**And...I FINALLY MADE A DECISION ABOUT THE SORA/RIKU THING!!There's going to be--Your going to have to find out once you've finished this chapter!HA!!Im'a so evil!!Also...I'd like to say that this chapter is the starting point for the actual plot!!The next four or five chapters are gonna be filled drama,suspense,fighting,kissing,YOU NAME IT!I'm gonna be leaving you literary at the edge of your seats when you read the upcoming chapters!!This right here is when things starts to get very interesting.**

_With a side of stereotype-Aye I'm Glad you thought the Chapter was amusing X3_

_shrouded-obsession-Wow first Off thank you for the huge review it made me smile when I read it XD.Yeah Sora's reaction was damn funny was it?I'm glad it was able to amuse you.Dude I'm not sure my self about Leon being jealous or over protective myself,Hell it Could be both!Cloud Would be around his early thirty's if you are wondering.I LOL'ed when I wrote that part about the wind being blow out of him,and yeah of course it's an interesting combo...rhinos and chickadees are very interesting!XD I don't know where Riku was hiding..he's sneaky like that you know and yay I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter._

_kelle611-Axel can SO read mind's.I've read somewhere that vampire's can do that so I went with it.And I'm so happy you like the journal entries,that was the point after all of me writing about them..to get to know the REAL Cloud More OIn a much more deeper level._

_Serzie:- Thank you for the comment!_

_Delayed-Reaction-Yes He can read mind's,and hell yeah it would so be awesome XD.Thank you for saying my story is awesome!_

_SorasLilAngel-LOLXD,Well the buzz cut look,work's for some..while some..heh...not to much I Guess XD.And you guess would be right about Axel reading mind's..wow would that be amazing to do in real life...Glad ya liked the chapter though._

_Kel-Vampyre- I'm glad you love the story so far X3._

_SuirenSan-Aww shuck's dude I Feel so happy you think I combined both the movie and kh well..BIG relief there lol.Glad your likeing the story so far._

_Suna's Assassin-Thank You for the comment!_

_lovetheHams-Just read this chapter and you'll see my friend...lol_

_What About Today-Thank you,I'm glad your liking the journal entries,and aye..Who cares if were a immature sometimes...?I thinking being immature is super fun lol.Glad that your liking the story so far by the way!_

_canbea-Yay,I happy you love this!_

**Pairing:Main-A****kuroku-Side-So far I only got CloudXLeon,and Zemyx but more will be mention as the story progresses.**

**_0 0_**

_White.White and red.The only two colors that the young brunette saw as he entered the hospital while following the hurried paramedics._

_Why was he was so naive?He saw the signs.They were clear as crystal.Yet...he did not do anything._

_Because of that he had now lost the one Person that was closest to him.And was mostly likely never to be seen again._

_"Please...don't...hurt him...He...didn't...do anything."_

_The last words he had heard him speak before they took him away.And he couldn't do a damn thing because he was to damn scared._

_What had happened that night...was unlike any else._

_So many thoughts were running around in the young teen's mind as he sat in the waiting room,staring threw lifeless eyes at the white tiles on the wall._

_Why did they take him?Was he all right?Was he unconscious?Scared?Were they going to do anything to him?Torture him?Rape him?_

_...Kill him?_

_'No!Don't think like that..."He mentally scolded himself.But even as he did so he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his once happy,sparkling blue eyes._

_"He...didn't...do**anything**"That exactly what he did.Nothing.And now...he was paying the price for it._

_He quickly wiped away the tears with his torn jersey,but froze when he saw it._

_Red.A sea full of beautiful red._

_It was all over his jersey.Why didn't he notice it before?The smell...was so strong.So why didn't he notice earlier?_

_In one swift movement he removed the tattered now red jersey and like that,dumped it in garbage pail,hoping to not ever see it again._

_He looked over himself to see if there was any more red on him...but to his misfortune there was._

_It was EVERYWHERE._

_Oh his jeans,sneaker,shirt,skin...HAIR,you name it._

_It was then,with out realizing it,his breaths became shallow and irregular.His lungs burned and felt like his heart dropped into his stomach.The room felt dizzy and hot.Why was the room spinning?!_

_One of the nurse noticed his strange behavior and came over to him.When she place a hand on his shoulder,he immediately dropped to the floor.She gasped and screamed for a doctor,but the boy didn't listen._

_He felt like he was drowning in sea of despair.He quietly curled in a ball and grabbed the fabric of his shirt.Right above his heart.He didn't even notice when the doctors came and put a breathing mask on him or lifted him up._

_No,he was just drowning and sinking to the bottom of an endless pit._

_Memories of the night swept threw his mind like a tidal wave.A horrid tidal wave that he could not escape._

_His brother's pained expression when he saw his lover fall to the ground laying lifelessly flashed threw his mind.Where was his brother actually?He couldn't recall where he had disappeared to._

_Then there was the lover himself...Was he still alive?He was riding in the same ambulance when they brought him to the hospital...When the brunette first saw him,he for sure thought he was dead.Oh how much red he was covered in.And the look on his face he showed,before he slipped into unconscious,watching as they took him away..._

_Then the man that the boy had got to know for a week...what had happened to him?He was there to...Did they get him?_

_Lastly the image of **Him **popped into his mind.And as is did,a fresh new set of tears flowed from his eyes and started rolling down his cheeks. _

_As the doctor rolled the boy on the gurney,yelling stuff that did not matter,he whispered four little words before he was swallowed by darkness._

_"Roxas...Where are you?"_

* * *

_**I think I'm drowning.**_

**_Or maybe floating perhaps?_**

**_No...defiantly drowning._**

**_But in what though?Its not water or any type of liquid.So what could it possibly be?_**

**_Darkness._**

**_I drowning in sea of darkness and despair._**

**_My mind is not clear._**

**_Its clouded by confusion._**

**_My lungs are burning._**

**_Its clawing at me._**

**_My mouth is dry._**

**_It hurts...but at the same time not._**

**_My vision is blurred._**

**_Numb.I feel numb._**

**_I'm drowning._**

**_Breath..._**

**_My wings have been severed off and I'm drowning._**

**_Breath._**

**_...My hand is stretched out,waiting for someone to save me._**

**_Breath!_**

**_...But no one will._**

**_BREATH!!_**

**_...Its so lonely here._**

* * *

_I remember it so clearly too..._

_It all started thatTuesday morning when Roxas had gotten detention...from that man._

_...The man that ruined our lives forever._

_--**Chapter eight "Breath"**_

Room 507...Formally known as the History Block.But for one certain blond...it meant detention.

Or the place he'll be losing his virginity in.

Your pick.

The young blond teen had been standing in front of the door for some while now,not mentally ready to face his perverted teacher yet.

Or ever.

'Arggg!!This was all Sora's fault!'His mind screamed as he glared at the metal door in front of him.It was his fault that he made Roxas late to school!With his "Am I bad person?" routine,making Roxas worried.But in the end it was nothing...Just Sora being...Well Sora.

That was dumbest excuse for getting detention ever.

But hey,it was better being cooked up in the house...Ya liked that made any difference.It was just as worst!No much more worst!At home there were no pedophile teachers with mysterious eyes,charming smile or untamable red hair that liked to tease little blond boys!

'_Well unless Clouds friends a...NO!Stop it right there!I don't even wanna think about having a pedophile actually living at my house!And besides it's Cloud!He wouldn't have friends like that...right?_'

Not wanting to indulge in the matter any further,the blond clenched his eyes shut took a deep breath and place his hand the cool metal door knob.He turned clockwise but did not push the door open.His heart was hammering so loud in his chest,he could actually hear it thumping in his ears.And the worst part about all this was that he was starting to itch again!

"Roxas,you've been standing at my door for at least twenty minutes now,I think its about time you come in."At that Roxas eyes shot open,and was shocked to see a pair amusing green eyes right in front of him.

They were so close that the blond could feel his breath ghost over his lips.Hell,he could smell him!From that moment on Roxas decided that the older male smelled of cigarettes,burned toast...and blood?

_That can't be right?_

It was then the boys brain started flashing red light of how really close they were.And the look in the red heads eyes...Roxas seen it many times in his life,but never had that gaze ever been for him.It was odd.

"So Blondie are you coming in or what?"Axel whispered hoarsely as he licked his strangely sharp teeth with his touge.The sudden action,unknown to why though,made blond breath hitch and a tingly feeling shot up his back.

"Ya..."He whispered back,finally moving his gaze away from the other mans eyes and on to one of the blue locker the filled the hall.Axel smirked as he noticed the blush on the young blonds cheeks,and if he could,he would have grabbed the boy by his collar and bring him into a forceful but passionate kiss...and possibly get to do him on one of the desks.

_He always did want to see what was o special about role play._

But as the red haired teacher was thinking "_Not-so_" appropriate thoughts about his student and smiling a perverted and yet creepy smile,he failed to notice the disturbed look on the blonds face.

"Ummm...Axel what are you doing?"He finally said while raising an eyebrow.At the sudden mention of his name,Axel shook his head to rid those nasty(But arousing) thoughts and gave the blond a flirtatious smirk.Like nothing had ever happened.

_Like undressing the boy with his eyes.Nope not a thing._

Nothing dear Roxy,now get into class before I manhandle you."

"What?!"

"I Said you Have really nice tan sandals..Now Get in there Roxy!."Roxas at first gave him skeptical look,Not Really believing the red haired man...Also that the fact that he was wearing sneakers and not sandals right now,but really that was _besides_ the point here..He didn't trust him sure..but what else could he _really _do?So with one final Sigh he went into the room anyways.

Though if he even DARED to try anything...The blond though that he could _so_ take him.

Roxas shuddered when he caught that look the red haired pervert was giving him again.Why in the world would he look at the blond like that?It made no sense what so ever.

'Pervert'He thought angrily,not sparing the teacher a second glance,but stopped mid step when a hand was place on his shoulder,and a hot breath blew into his ear.

"_Heard that."_

* * *

And the same time,far away from the boy,a boy much like himself,with the exception of brown hair and darker eyes,was making his way to his house,where he would witness one Hell of shock.

He had one more block to go until he was able to actually see his house,it was warm and peaceful afternoon so he decided to take his time.It was not normal to receive such nice weather at this time of the day.Usually the boy would mentally scold himself for not bringing a scarf or heavier coat.The winds were so strong here during this year,he wouldn't be surprised if heard someone actually was blew away.

He snickered at the thought..Imagining his blond brother getting picked up by the wind and lived with the cloud people.'_Ya he'll be the first flying lycan!'_But the second he thought that he frowned and stopped walking.

Why did he just think that?He had never once since he found out his brother true identity ever referred to him as...as a _lycan?!_

He imagined once he thought or said out loud,he'd hesitate or a pile guilt would wash over him.But no...it just rolled off the tongue,like it was actually a _normal _thing to say.

_'No...it not.Don't think that way.Hes your brother!Not...Not some creature of the night!.'_

If that was true...why did he feel like a burden was just lifted from his shoulders?This new air of _relief_ just washed over him!?

_"No..."_He whispered into the wind and went off running.Trying so desperately to escape.

_**Your running...but from what though?**_

"No!"_He could see his house now...just a little more!_

**_The truth...Your running from the truth...Aren't you?_**

"No,no,no,no,no,no..."_The boy leaped over his white picket fence,and opened his back door.He hurriedly ran up the stairs,ignoring all that was around him,opened the nearest door and slammed it shut._

**_But Sora...One can not truly hide from the truth so obvious to onces eye's. _**

_"No..."_He whispered one last time,as he slid down to the floor and placed his head on his knees.This could not be happening...This had to be some horrible dream.Why?WHY?!Why did ever go to the damn attic?Why did have to find out his family secret life?Why was reading Cloud's journal?Why was he hiding the fact that he knew?Why...

_Why was Roxas...not Roxas?_

He carefully lifted up his head,feeling a migraine coming on,and grabbed his book bag that laid right near the laundry hamper.The brunette then realized he had locked himself in the bathroom.How cliche.He paid no mind to it though as he opened his bag and took out a a large leather book with a picture of wings on the cover.One demon like,the other one heavenly.Around the wings were writing.Writing unreadable to the human eye.

_'That's because its not human...it lycan.'_

The whole book was actually all written in lycan,with the exception of some certain pages.

Okay to tell you the truth he didn't _actually_know,per say,that the weird looking words were written in lycan.He just figured because,the word "_Lycan_'" was written _everywhere!_

He wasn't even sure lycans even _had_ there own language.

But that was besides the point...the point was this book that he was holding right here in his hands...

_Is what started it all the madness._

The boy so desperately just wanted to throw it away,rips it pages out,BURN IT!...But he couldn't.

Something...was unnatural about this book.One time Sora actually _burned_ the book...

But when he turned back,there it was.Just sitting on his desk,no singes or burn marks in sights.

He dug up the book in backyard.

But when he went back to his room there it was...laying on top of a pile of _dirt._

It was kind like the book was _bound _to Sora,or had enchantment on it of some sorts.He always kept in in his book bag for safe keeping.Not wanting anyone to find the book.Thankfully his family at least had some decency not to nose around in his belongings thank you very much.

The confused brunette slowly traced his finger on the design of the spine book.Liking the feel of the smooth texture and curves.He was about to open the book when he heard something from outside.

He lifted his hand to the doorknob,not wanting to get up just yet,turning the knob and opening the door.But he did not open it all the way,just enough so that he can peek in with out getting notice.

_"So Cloud...lets cut to the chase.Why did you call me all of sudden?You don't just call some one after not speaking to them after twenty year,spike."_

_"First it wasn't twenty years it was** seventeen **years,and what?Can't an old friend catch up with another old friend?Maybe stay over a week,month,year,oh is that moth?"_

The brunette had to stifle a snort that was bubbling in his throat from the older blonds way of '_Trying to change the subject'R_eally...the older blond was no better at situations like this then himself!

Wait...

_"Heh...Spikey looks like ya lie'n skill's haven't changed from when we were kid's I see...and yeah seventeen whatever...ya no I was never good with number's..Now seriously Cloud..Why did you call?"_

The Blond looked away..his eye's narrowed,frustrated to the fullest,knowing he was caught._"You Know the legend about the Lycan...right?"_

Sora eye's widen,his heart started to race then out of the blue...knowing right after he heard the word '_Lycan_' something was so up...

The dark skinned man shrugged with a grunt._"Well of course Spikey..anyone that knows about the paranormal world,would for sure know about something like that...it was the creature that was said to finally bring peace to the Vamp's and Were's..but died a couple years back after it came into existent...what of it?"_

Cloud then rubbed his temple,knowing he was going behind Leon's back for what he was gonna tell his childhood friend...NO ONE Was suppose to know this except him at the emotionless brunette...but knew this was for the best."_Yeah..the thing is...the Lycan isn't dead...and now were in a shit full of trouble."_

Something about Roxas...

* * *

_...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tick..Tock...Tick...Tic..._

Is it possible for someone to be so damn disturbed and bored at same time?

The young blond had only been in the room for a total of twenty minute's and forty two seconds,but dear God did it feel like more!Once he had entered the classroom after the suave and supposedly _Intelligent_ red head,he made his top priority to get as far away from the perverted teacher as he could.

Therefore took it upon himself to sit in the back all the way in the corner,right next to the window.Making sure the desk was Actually _in the corner_.Not wanting to even look at the older male sitting nonchalantly at the front desk with his feet up,and playful smirk plastered on his deathly white porcelain like skin.It was eerie how the red head looked so _dead _when it was clear as day that he was a _alive_.

The blond wondered if the red head had a part time job as a clown and that it was just only makeup on him...

The young lycan made a disgruntled face all of sudden as he imagined a red head actually dressed as a clown,and oh god was that a total train wreck there.

Though the his expression soon changed to a very amused one as the sudden image of the green eye teacher as _Ronald Mcdonald _enter his mind.He Couldn't help but snort out loud and cover his face with his hand,bitting on his palm as he looked away,trying to hold in the hysterical laughter wanting to just erupt out his throat,though calmed down after a few minute's when he noticed the person he was just thinking about looking at him with a sly Cheshire grin with an eyebrow raised,a very...let's say an _Amused _expression on his face.

That lead alone,made the blond shudder and look away,it was disturbing how the older male just liked..._looking at him_...A LOT.

It was like his very existence was to just _watch _Roxas...I mean..wouldn't get a little creeped out out if that happen to you?

After some constant shifting in his seat,and some determined scratching to the back of his ear(The _Fleas _just apparently decideds to show up again.)and some tapping to the hard wooden desk done by his number two pencil,the young boy deced he just couldn't take it any more and spoke up.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"Sure it was blunt,but hey it was suppose to be.

Axel couldn't help but chuckle almost..._evilly _when he heard the other boy finally speak,the lycan's hair standing on end and goosebumps start to appear on his bare arm's and leg's because of it,starting to just feel..really uncomfortable now.

"Tsk,tsk Roxas dear..what ever do you mean...?"He Replied back while a cocky smirk,his tongue quickly sweeping past the fang's of his irregular sharp teeth right after,his finger's drumming absently at his fine crafted cherry wood desk,making the lycan most obviously annoyed.

"Don't _Tsk,tsk _me Axel...I'm not Stupid enough not to realize you have been staring at me ever since I Came into the room...Ugg...It's Really..."

"_Unsetteling...?_"

The boy growled under his breath as the red head apparently finished his sentence for him,knowing it was clearly apparent that he knew what kind of effect it was bringing to Roxas.

Though soon After,when he was about to open his mouth to counter act the others statement,his blue orb widen and a short yet quiet gasp left his throat in surprise as he vison was swallowed up by a sea of green.

It Took him a couple of seconds to realize he was staring at the red head stunning emerald eye's,he then felt his face burn up all of sudden,not exactly _sure _why though.He could feel his heart thumping loud and fast in his chest,his ear's also for some reason pinning back,sort of like a submissive dog.Breath hitching as the other soft gentle hand cupped his face and bring him closer,lip's inches apart from one another now.

It was like..It Was like Roxas wasn't there at that point...he could clearly see what was going on...though couldn't control his action's..it was like the last time...it was like something was controlling him...this inner..._being _inside of him.

It felt as if he was hypnotize by the others pool's of green...his body felt light for some reason as well as his mind..it was like he was on C_loud Eleven_.

Yeah it was _that_ blissful.

He quickly gulped down some saliva that had gathered inside his mouth as he felt the other warm breath on top of his pink lip's,eye's half lidded now though his baby blue orb hazy and unclear,though eye's widen slightly as eh hears the other's word's.

"_You Know...I've missed you dearly..My Beloved.How long has it been..?..Since I last lyed my eye's on you..._"The blond then faintly felt the others nail go across his cheek ever so softly,though did not budge from his spot.

_"...Touch you..._"He then felt the other nose press again his neck,making him shiver even more then he had done before.

"_...Take in your scent...and most of all..._"Axel's Lip's went right back to where they are before,his tongue running past his own lip's as he stared down to the younger one's full luscious lip's and then back to his out of focused blue eye's.

"_...Taste you..._"

It was Then Roxas felt lip's on top of his own...

Though quickly blacked out before he could witness his first kiss being stolen.

* * *

During the same time when the event's with Roxas was happening,a stoic and tensed brunette was at work putting boxes in a truck.He was wearing a skin tight white t-shirt with a black imprint of lion's head on it,black leather pants with only a singal chain,and black combat boots on with matching black leather fingerless glove's,and a pendant necklace around his neck.Hisi hair was a bit messy from working so much in the hot sun,but it was _a _good type of messy...it made him look rugged and sexy.

Though Anyways...

As he was in the middle of doing his job,he couldn't help but let his mind wander to his so called _family_.

He had hoped his lover wasn't overreacting to much,over that video they had found about Roxas.

Who was he kidding..Cloud is making a TANK stay at there house now because of it.He Sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand,finally finished putting all the boxes in the truck and deciding to take a break for now and sit on a old crate that was laying around near the truck.Picking up the water bottle that was sitting on the ground right next to it he leaned back and just started to relax now, taking a huge gulp of his water.Eye's though clenching tightly as he felt the now luke warm water travel down his throat.Sticking his tongue out in disgust he decided to just throw the half empty bottle in the trash can.Thinking he should have just bought a soda.

"Hmmm..."Eyerbrow's knitted together as he stared up at the cloudless sky above him with an unreadable expression,just kind of lost in thought now...trying to sort out the thing's that have been going on lately.

Now that he thought of it..his younger brother had been acting really _strange _lately..Like he was up to something...but that would have been weird considering the young brunette can't lie or try to cover his ass to save his life.So the brunette just ignored it...for now that was.When thing's would be starting to get a little more.._irritable w_ith his brother,only then would he confront him about it.

And Speaking of irritable,Roxas had been looking so that way,for a couple of day's now..he had all ready known Roxas was going threw some _issues_ of his own lately,for one being the bad dream's ha had been having that Cloud had recently just told him about...it was odd though..how all this was really playing out...It felt like..the _Calm before the storm _type feel..Everything was fine_..sort of..._but it just felt like..a wrong kind of fine.

_Like something big was gonna happen._

Though before the brunette could dwell on it any further,his eye's shot open,though not have knowing he had closed them from the first place,as he heard something..or better yet someone in the distance.

"_Aww..You dropped your ice cream?Aw that's okay I'll just buy you another one_"..That Voice...

That Cheerful overly sugar yet kind voice only belonged to _one_ person.

Leon quickly got up from the old crate and started to search his surrounding's Quickly,not wanting to miss where the voice was coming from.

"_There you are!Now don't you cry now!I hate it when I see cute little boy's such as your self crying._"

And that's when he spotted Him.

His eye's widen.

His Throat closed up.

His heart feeling as is it stopped right there and dropped to his stomach.

There right across the street from him was a male with raven black hair,Sparking blue child like eye's,dressed in dark blue shirt,black vest with black jean's and black converse.His skin was deathly pale though,but his smile,so bright and shining,made up for it.He was currenlty crouched down to the floor,petting a small little boy with tear's in his eye's,though not at all crying now,quietly licking his new ice cream cone that the older man had just gave to him.

"_...Zach..._"

After that was said,the seemingly young male got up from the ground,sporting a wolfish grin to the younger boy before starting to walk again,as he did so though,Leon's head finally caught up with his body,and before you know it started to run in the same direction the Raven haired man was,all time seemed to slow down though as he did so...

Wanting to just call out the others name,but no voice left his Mouth...And as he was about to cross the street,the sound of a car horn broke his thoughts and apparently brought reality back to normal,eye's widening as he rigth away got out of the way of speeding vehicle coming his way,looking back to where Zach was to see him looking straight at him with the same signature smile he had known the other to wear on so many occasion's...

He was about ot call out to him,if it weren't for a passing trucking making him lose sight of Zach.

But by the time Truck had moved out of the way...

_Zach was gone..._

* * *

"AHHHH!!"

Blue eye's opened with a panicked expression on his face as he was faced to face with mischievous green eye's and cheshire like grin,his heart beating like a race heart on Crack ,trying to under stand what the fuck just happened.

"Well good morning sleepy head..did you enjoy your little..._Were cat nap_..?"

The blond just blinked with an eyebrow raised,now just very confused now."Wait...huh?"The redhead just snickered at the at the young blonds jumbled expression,and flicked his nose playfully with a grin."You have been a sleep ever since your entered the room dear Roxy..you must have really tired ot have not even realized that you were asleep this whole time,hmmm...?"

_Wait...All that was a DREAM?...you mean even the..._

The sudden thought of the red head stealing his first kiss made the blond boy's cheek's heat up,picking up his messenger bag with a nervous look,his face bowed dow as he does so.

"O-Oh..Umm..C-Can I leave now...?"His word's coming out soft and quiet.

The red head cocked an eyebrow"Oh but Roxy why would I want some one as cute as you to leave my side...?"Roxas just blushed more,making Axel smile and sigh."...But seeing as you were suppose to leave and hour ago...I would think you'd spend way more then enough time with me..don't you think...?"Roxas eye's widen in disbelief.

"AH HOUR?!Why didn't you tell me I Could have left?!"The Red headed teacher just smirked with a shrug,"I Didn't want to Bother you..I mean you looked so cute and gah..!..I mean it should have been declared a crime if I Did so..."The blond just growled and quickly got up from his seat,stomping his way out of the room with an angery grumble,a faint pink blush still covering his cheek's and nose though.

"Heh..."The Second the boy left,the air in the room changed adn the light's suddenly went dim,a sly smile gracing Axel lip's,his green eye's narrowed dangerously with a hum.

_"...I Finally Found you...Ven..."_

**_T.B.C._**

**--**

_Well there you have it..the long awaited chapter eight X3..I Hope you liked it dude's and dudette's_

_I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out,but hopefully it'll be soon._

_And oh hes about Sora/Riku..._

_I've Decided there will be NO Sora/Riku In it...Eh..It's been done to many time's and yeah..at most if I want to they'll just end up being friend's...I'm still thinking of other paring for the story so yeah.._

_Well until next time..._

**_F.W.C._**


End file.
